Bleach: Midnight Sun rewrite
by Castiel4life
Summary: Byakuya retells his story as he attends school as a telepathic vampire pretending to be human along with his adopted vampire siblings. This particular school day starts with the introduction of one Ichigo Kurosaki, the sheriff's son. Byakuya is unable to read his mind and then discovers an even worse fate awaits Ichigo... AU, OOC-ish Twilight/Bleach inspired fic
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hoping to make this a pretty long story based on S Meyers Midnight Sun draft staring the Bleach cast. All mistakes mine, and credit to S Meyers and T Kubo. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

So far, today has not turned out to be as dreary as I'd been anticipating. For a telepathic vampire (nearly a century old) attending high school with his adopted vampire siblings it was usually rather uninteresting. But today was proving difficult for me. There was a new addition to the student body that had the entire school buzzing with excitement. Trying to keep the usual hardened glare on my face was causing me some apparent discomfit.

Already Ichigo Kurosaki, son of the local sheriff Isshin Kurosaki was causing me slight heart attacks, if my heart was alive and beating – I'm certain several of the imagined positions that were streaming through my brain would have caused it to stop.

It had only been three hours since his arrival at the school yet I was already seeing visions of the immature girls dreaming that he'd sweep them off their feet and then the dreams evolving to make out sessions. Boys eyeing him up for both his physical strength and competition he'd pose and interestingly a few of the hot headed or confused males students wishing to bend him over. I groaned loud enough for my family to hear as we made our way to the cafeteria. I'm meant to be listening in to see if we are mentioned at all and to make sure the new kid is not highly suspicious of us. But right now I swear, with all the sexual thoughts projected about the kid, I'm starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. I mean, well you try and focus when an almost non-stop porno is playing live on every channel featuring one clearly attractive, tanned, teenager with bright orange hair and sexy russet brown coloured eyes. I might be dead, but porn is porn.

I'm trying to keep my expression fixed in its usual bored and annoyed looking gaze as my family and I enter the cafeteria. Everyone ignores us as we take our seats except for two sets of eyes at the table the new kid is sitting at.

It sounds as though Orihime Inoue has taken it upon herself to be the informer of the current school pecking order to the Kurosaki boy.

"That's the Urahara clan. They are an extremely wealthy and weird adopted family who are all together if you know what I mean. They rarely bother interacting with any of us, choosing to stick to themselves, and they are all super smart straight A's students. I heard the teachers think they all cheat, but can't figure out how. So don't bother with them. They seem to be out of everyone's league here." _He's staring at them, why doesn't he stare at me; the Urahara's are nothing special really. Just weirdly attractive but boring socialites who try to ignore us common people pffft._

I heard Orihime's internal monologue as she rambles to Ichigo. I should check what he's thinking as apparently he's looking at us. I extend my mind out to where I expect him to be sitting beside Orihime and Uryuu Ishida.

"So what are their names then? And what do you mean together?" My vampire hearing allowed me to confirm the boy was still there as I heard his warm velvety voice, but for some reason I didn't hear his internal dialogue. I slowly sat forward as though I needed to be closer to it, even though I didn't. I was staring at him through the crowd of students.

"Wow, well the longhaired raven shamelessly staring at you right now. That's Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara. He's never dated anyone from this school, instead he ignores absolutely everyone. I don't know why he's staring at you know though, that's different for him." _How the hell did Ichigo manage to attract Byakuya Kuchiki's attention? That's not even fair. Well, hands off Kuchiki, he's mine!_

Byakuya noticed Orihime shift closer to Ichigo, her rather well-endowed chest brushing his shoulder as she whispered closer in his ear about my family.

_Oh, he smells so amazing, like strawberries and chocolate._ I heard her swoon a little.

"What he's staring at me?" Kurosaki looked straight up to stare into my eyes.

Looking directly at him while trying to hear his thoughts was making me cross-eyed. Why did he not have an inner voice I could hear? I frowned at myself, and Ichigo seemed to blush and look away quickly, his body language indicating possible embarrassment.

_Oh my god, did he just have a moment with Kuchiki then? He's not blushing from that is he; no it must be from realising I'm practically smothering him with my chest. Yeh, that's it!_ Orihime's rambling was starting to annoy me.

I decided to forget trying to hear Ichigo for now and look away at something else while I listened in.

"So, beside Byakuya is his biological sister Rukia Kuchiki-Urahara. She goes out with Renji Abarai-Urahara the big guy with tattoos and red hair. Then there's Toshiro Hitsugaya-Urahara with the really odd white hair and Rangiku Matsumoto-Urahara who are together as well. It's just so incestuous because they are family though don't you think. They were all adopted when they were younger by Dr Kisuke Urahara and his wife Yoruichi apparently. I don't know what sort of parents adopted or not would let them date though." A_nd weird how they all look alike if they are not related._ She was of course referring to our ghostly white skin tone, and similar coloured eyes. And our obvious beauty helped in part by becoming vampire although our family seemed to be blessed with natural beauties before all our transformations. Other than Rukia and I having jet black hair we had no other similar features, all differing in body shapes. It didn't matter as humans only saw the outward most prominent features of us. Skin tone and beauty.

"Well, I guess it's none of our business who dates who, as long as they are happy, and don't annoy anyone else. It'd be nice to have a big family all the same age who tolerate each other."

I thought his response to Orihime's rant about us was quite nonchalant. I would have preferred to know what he really thought. I noticed he'd moved away from the annoying girl and was trying to blend in with his surroundings. I thought I'd check on my family to see how they were doing.

Rukia was nervous for Renji. His face indicated how much pain he was in from hunger and I was surprised I hadn't heard his thoughts earlier. He was hungry for human blood and the temptations in the cafeteria were becoming too hard for him to ignore. Rukia was watching to see if we needed to move from here. Toshiro was currently daydreaming about Matsumoto and picking up on their daily drinking and wrestling game. And true to Matsumoto she was thinking about herself, and how her body was going to wrap around Toshiro later while they wrestled. I noticed she'd checked out Ichigo and decided Toshiro would not find him more appealing than her as well. Wait what, did Toshiro like men? No, that was just Rangiku asserting to herself she was still the prettiest and only thing Toshiro desired.

I'd seen into my entire family's hearts and minds and knew they were all soul mates who had found their immortal partner, destined to never be tempted by another willingly. I was truly happy for them but sometimes it got a bit intense. Toshiro and Rangiku were the most recent addition to our peculiar vampire coven that Kisuke had formed and they had only been together for 40 odd years so they were often enjoying the benefits of being a couple. I often took long runs to get away from all the noise they could make, let along the images that came flooding in.

I'm still a virgin, which is odd for vampires. But as much as the others think I should be out there looking for my 'soul mate' I'm happy enough. I mean who needs a relationship when I have the minds of 6 other mated vampires to watch through, and yeh I'm not gonna lie. Its hard to give them their privacy when they all get going.

Our coven is different for other reasons as well. We live off animal blood, choosing to put value on human life and have done for years. We keep ourselves separate enough from humans though to not tempt them to try and get to know us too much, but we have to integrate a little so as not to draw attention. Hence why all of 5 of us are here at school. It was difficult to live on the blood of animals over humans but with Kisuke's teachings we've all been managing. Currently though, Renji is having trouble wanting to stick to his diet preference.

At that moment a reckless boy walked past our table, spinning close by causing Renji to be blasted with the scent, as the boy turned his attention to his mates behind him. Renji's mind was racing as he pictured himself walking over to the human, breathing him in further and then reaching forward to latch onto his neck and biting… I kicked him in the shin to interrupt his thoughts. Rukia let out a breath, while Renji lowered his gaze and muttered an apology.

"It's ok Renji; I knew you were not going to do anything." She placed her hand on his cheek, and spoke to me. _That was a little too close. He was wavering for a second._

"Byakuya how is Ichigo, has he been told to stay away from us yet?" Rukia asked me using her normal voice. Trying to distract Renji no doubt.

"He's been informed we are incestuous and weird, but for some reason I can't hear his thoughts."

"Pfft, weird." Rangiku hated being thought of as anything other than beautiful.

"Why can't you read his thoughts? Are you losing your ability?" Toshiro asked sending me a wave of sympathy and concern through his mood transfer ability. We vampires had some pretty cool abilities I thought.

"No, I'm not sure why. I seem to be able to pick up everyone else ok. A little too much today as everyone's overstimulated with Kurosaki's arrival." I was starting to feel more frustration about Kurosaki as I tried to reach out to him again shifting my gaze back to his direction.

I saw Ichigo look over to me again, hold my gaze and then look away as I continued to glare at him.

"Byakuya is looking at you again Ichigo. He looks angry though." Orihime's singsong voice whispered to Ichigo. _Stupid Kuchiki. Look at what he's doing to my Ichigo._

"Stop looking at him Orihime. It's like he's looking right through me and wants to eat me or something. Either that or he heard you badmouthing him and his family." I laughed at how correct his presumption of me was, although ironic as that wasn't the cause for my frustrated glare.

"Oh Ichigo, you're too funny! Like he can hear us from here. Anyway, he'd be glaring at me if he did, and he seems to be pretty focused on you. Just make sure you stay from him though. Like I said they are weird and don't like to mingle with the rest of us anyway. But don't piss him or the others off if you can help it." _Kuchiki better stay away from him or I'll give him a piece of my mind._ Yeh right stupid girl, I thought.

The bell rang signalling the start of the afternoon classes. I'd still been unable to crack through Ichigo Kurosaki's shielded mind. I'd not encountered this before and would need to talk to Kisuke later about it. He was older than I was by about 150 years so he may have come across it before.

Sitting in biology class the chatter in my head about Kurosaki had seemed to dull a little as people saw he was just average looking and seemed incredibly quiet and solitary. Instead of fantasies flying through people's head's I saw them recount the actual exchanges they'd had with the boy. He'd been polite and a little standoffish and spoke when spoken too, but he didn't naturally engage in any of the interactions. He looked like he was just trying to get through his drawing minimal attention to himself as possible. Unlikely he would have that luck on his first day in a small place like this I thought.

_Yes, he's in my class and Orihime isn't here to monopolise him. Damn, he's gonna have to sit next to that Kuchiki jerk. _

I turned to glower at Uryuu Ishida who thought he was tough enough to call me a jerk in his head. _Damn, Kuchiki's looking at me, look away look away._ Humans.

Back at the door I noticed that Ishida had been referring to Kurosaki. Oh damn, he is gonna have to sit with me. I looked at him casually before turning and looking out the window. Well, this gives me time to try and work on hearing his thoughts. Maybe I'd been getting complacent with no new minds to work on or something.

I tuned out all the random thoughts to a dull blur and kept my focus on Kurosaki and the teacher.

"Kurosaki, please take a seat. I'm Mr Top. You'll have to pair with Byakuya as everyone is assigned already."

"Yes sir." Empty space was all I heard.

I watched him through Mr Top's eyes slowly walk over to my desk and his seat looking at me warily. He moved his bag from his opposite shoulder as the air vent in the roof sent a rush of cooling air from above and all at once I was assaulted by his scent as it wafted over me. His blood and natural scent all mixing and wrapping around had me instantly hard below and in kill mode quicker than I'd experienced in the 80 years of my immortal existence. My vampire venom almost exploded out of my mouth as my basic hunter instincts kicked in. I had to put my hand over my mouth and gag it back, when all I really wanted was to devour him and gorge on him. My venom barely under control I turned to look at the new kid who had the worst luck ever to have come within my reach. He was a delicacy that I'd never encountered and I needed it, no needed him inside me. I had no idea of the expression on my face until I saw it reflected in his chocolate brown eyes. He probably saw an angry repulsed teenager, but I saw my true self. My eyes black with hunger practically sneering at him with my lust for his blood. I looked like a freakish monster to myself, and groaned a little out loud as I tried to tear my gaze and body away from him.

"Erm, hi." Ichigo muttered, but looked away quickly when he noticed the way I had recoiled from him looking disgusted.

As he sat, I felt the slight breeze that again sent his intoxicating scent smashing into me. I wasn't going to be undone right here by this teenager, but I could feel the painful throbbing in my groin, and the hunger causing my throat to tighten and burn like I'd swallowed hot coals. This hunger lust Ichigo Kurosaki had caused was going to be our ends.

I groaned inwardly as I realised that everyone in the classroom was going to have to die.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for your reviews SLYSWN, Heriyandi Kurosaki and Orion'slove, and to those who are following. I hope you enjoy this update. Just a note about this story, and future updates. The story progression will be through Byakuya's POV the same as how Midnight Sun is all Edward's POV and if it needs more explanation a follow-up chapter such as this one may include several POV's (most likely mainly Ichigo's) on the situation. So it may appear slightly repetitive, but hopefully its still readable; fingers crossed. Happy reading!_

Chapter 2

**Ichigo's POV**

Its only lunch time and I'm already wiped out from all the forced smiling and greeting I've had to do this morning. Apparently the whole school has been prepping for my arrival, if what the group of people around me are saying is true. I'm so far out of my comfort zone I just want to crawl under the table, but that's probably only going to cause me to be in the spotlight even more. I hadn't considered that the estranged son of the local sheriff suddenly moving here would have caused such a commotion. I wish Isshin, my dad had given me a bit of a heads up.

They all seem nice enough I guess, I mean how would I know after 3 hours anyway? Oh Orihime is talking to me know, better smile and nod at her. She seems over friendly but then everyone does. There's the big guy, Sado was it? Geez he's pretty big for 16 or 17. His muscles look like they have muscles. And his scraggly brown hair keeps his eyes covered, so he's hard to read. He doesn't say much, which is refreshing compared to Orihime who talks constantly. Maybe I should sit with him more. The other guy staring at Orihime as she rambles on, he looks a bit miffed she's spending so much time talking to me, maybe they are together? His name, what was it? Ishida Uryuu I think.

I take a general look around the lunchroom as Orihime points out different groups of people, when the door opens letting in a blast of icy air. I stare as a group of five ethereal looking teenagers (who all look like they all stepped off a New York runway) practically glide into the loud cafeteria and make their way to an empty table. The last to enter causes my heart to break a little. His beauty is unparalled to anything my brain can pull forth from what (until today) I previously would have defined as "beauty", but his eyes… His eye's, even from across the room look like they've seen and heard too much and his grim expression makes me think he's experiencing some form of physical anguish right now. It's not a look you see on most teenagers faces that's for sure. The group in general looks completely out of place in my head compared the rest of the students here, but I can't quite say why exactly.

"Who are they?" I ask inclining my head to them as I tap Orihime on the shoulder to get her attention on the group.

Orihime frowns a little as she realises who I'm looking at I notice before quickly fixing the smile back on her face to fill me in.

"That's the Urahara clan. They are an extremely wealthy and weird adopted family who are all together if you know what I mean. They rarely bother interacting with any of us, choosing to stick to themselves, and they are all super smart straight A's students. I heard the teachers think they all cheat, but can't figure out how. So don't bother with them. They seem to be out of everyone's league here."

All together? What does that mean? They do look different from everyone else, yet it's easy to see they all look related as well. How can they be together? 

"So what are their names then? And what do you mean together?"The little frown reappears for a barely noticeable second. I've noticed the others have stiffened a little two as they listen in.

"Wow, well the longhaired raven shamelessly staring at you right now. That's Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara. He's never dated anyone from this school, instead he ignores absolutely everyone. I don't know why he's staring at you know though, that's different for him."

Raven long hair, that's the beautiful one I was looking at. Byakuya… Even his name is beautiful, that's so unjust. Subtly I feel Orihime lean against me and feel like shuddering a bit, or falling out of my chair. Hang on a minute; she said he was staring at me that can't be right.__

"What he's staring at me?" I look up to his position and sure enough my eyes lock onto his. All the breath I have seems to disappear as I look at him. I can't move or look away. But I don't really want to either. I feel like I've been waiting my entire life to look at him. What the hell he just frowned. Ok, spell broken I quickly look away. Wow, that would have to be top of embarrassing moments for today. Great. Orihime is looking at me as well, oh god she probably saw that and is laughing her ass off at me.

"So, beside Byakuya is his biological sister Rukia Kuchiki-Urahara. She goes out with Renji Abarai-Urahara the big guy with tattoos and red hair. Then there's Toshiro Hitsugaya-Urahara with the really odd white hair and Rangiku Matsumoto-Urahara who are together as well. It's just so incestuous because they are family though don't you think. They were all adopted when they were younger by Dr Kisuke Urahara and his wife Yoruichi apparently. I don't know what sort of parents adopted or not would let them date though."

So Byakuya doesn't date and his family are all paired off. That must be difficult and lonely, but I guess he's lucky he has a family that's all together and gets along so well. Adopted or not, having such a close family is still more than most have… Orihime seems to not like them much though, making it sound all sordid and fixating on something so trivial. I give her a small smile though.

"Well, I guess it's none of our business who dates who, as long as they are happy, and don't annoy anyone else. It'd be nice to have a big family all the same age who tolerate each other."

"I guess so if you're into that sort of thing. Anyway, how are you finding it here? Forks isn't very big compared to Philadelphia or very warm."

"Yeh, you look like you've spent a bit of time in the sun Ichigo." Ishida commented as he tucked his jet black bangs behind his ear."

"Uh, yeh it's definitely a lot gloomier here, but I guess I'll adjust again. I used to live here when I was little; I think I used to play out on the Quileute Reservation more than in the town though.

"Good people." Sado spoke, although he didn't give me much to work with.

"Really, I don't know, they're always running around causing trouble don't you think." Orihime's voice again showing a slight edge of contempt for people not in her social circle.

"Hmmph." Sado clearly disagreed with her.

"I think you mean they're more free spirited than the rest of us Orihime." Well at least Ishida and Sado weren't self-absorbed, but you'd have to expect that from guys.

"Well I re-met I guess Grimmjow Black yesterday. We used to play together as kids. His dad sold my dad my truck so they get my vote. They were both friendly so that's the main thing." Ichigo decided he'd had enough of this conversation.

"Byakuya is looking at you again Ichigo. He looks angry though." Orihime's annoying voice whispered close to my ear causing me to shudder and my eyes to bug out a little, although I think it was more from the thought of knowing Byakuya was looking at me again. My face scowled a little at the thought of him frowning at me.

"Stop looking at him Orihime. It's like he's looking right through me and wants to eat me or something. Either that or he heard you badmouthing him and his family."

"Oh Ichigo, you're too funny! Like he can hear us from here? Anyway, he'd be glaring at me if he did, and he seems to be pretty focused on you. Just make sure you stay from him though. Like I said they are weird and don't like to mingle with the rest of us anyway. But don't piss him or the others off if you can help it."

The bell finally rang, and I was glad to be able to get an escape from Orihime even though she insisted on walking me to Biology though, like I was incapable of getting there myself. I berated myself for thinking a little too negatively about her. It took me a little longer than the others as I had to get some stuff from my locker. I looked in and saw Byakuya sitting at the only desk with a free space. Oh, damn. My luck was terrible today. This is not good. I hope he doesn't make me blush again like earlier? And I really don't want to see him frowning at me again. I feel my cheeks start to redden and I scowl a little. The teacher notices me then and introduces himself.

"Kurosaki, please take a seat. I'm Mr Top. You'll have to pair with Byakuya as everyone is assigned already."

"Yes sir."

Inwardly cringing I make my way over to Byakuya. My head's down, but I can tell he's not looking at me. I don't know how, but as I get the desk I notice he's definitely not paying any attention to me, which seems to fit the description Orihime gave me at lunch. I shake my bag off before I take my seat and look straight at Byakuya to see if he's going to acknowledge me, but the next few seconds send me into an instant state of depression.

In the time it takes me to look straight into Byakuya's eyes, I see him recoil unnaturally from my very existence. I see his hand clamp over his mouth as though he's about to throw up and I see him swallow, and before his head spins I see his eyes. I'm sure looked a golden colour in the lunchroom but now they looked completely black. His body shifted to sit unnaturally angled away from me as I slumped into the seat. I can't believe someone could act like that in front of someone else. I mean he honestly looks like my being here is making him sick. Unless he really is sick? He did look in pain when he'd come into the lunch room.

"Erm, hi." I stutter out before I realise I'm talking. I might prefer isolation, but I'm not opposed to acknowledging people when they enter your space. However, clearly Byakuya is not from that school of thought as he completely disregards my greeting.

I look away sullenly, I guess the "he's sick theory" was wrong. I can't believe that Orihime had been correct in her profiling of this particular Urahara. I'd been hoping that was all a bit of an overreaction or at the very least due to a rejection she'd received from him. It's taking all my will power to not look at him, to not demand he say hello. How cool would that be to have a tantrum at his rudeness? Hmm, that's sure to win him over. Ughhhh, why am I even worried about his reaction anyway? Before lunch all I'd wanted was to crawl under the table and not have to force out smiles and explain my story. Byakuya's the first person to actually not give a shit about that. Then, why am I feeling like shit about it then. Of course, only I would fixate on the one person who'd given me what I want. Only I would decide the only person in the school I felt a connection with was the one trying desperately to block my existence from his brain. Maybe he just hates gingers? Nah, that can't be it, his family has weirder hair colouring than my orange locks.

It occurred to me then that our "moment" in the cafeteria was probably due to me being new here. Before he realised I was just as mundane as everyone else. I mean, what on earth did I think was going to happen from one long, lingering stare into his eyes? I'm an idiot! My head was full of questions about Byakuya's reaction but the one that saddened me the most was the one I didn't want to acknowledge. _He's outta my league…_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks to those of you took the time to review Yonaka Kyoki, ctofi1, sweetlilone, and SLYWSN. And to others who have fav'd or followed. Much appreciated! I need to mention that OOC-ness is a given because I'm __**not**__ T Kubo or S Meyers. I'm writing this story because I love both Twilight and Bleach and wanted a story with characters that I love. Except for Orihime – she's annoying but so's Jessica Stanley so that pairing was kinda just right in my head. Mistakes are mine. Peace out._

Chapter 3

**Byakuyas POV**

_As he sat, I felt the slight breeze that again sent his intoxicating scent smashing into me. I wasn't going to be undone right here by this teenager, but I could feel the painful throbbing in my groin, and the hunger causing my throat to tighten and burn like I'd swallowed hot coals. This hunger lust Ichigo Kurosaki had caused was going to be our ends. _

_I groaned inwardly as I realised that everyone in the classroom was going to have to die._

His aroma was so magnetizing I was struggling to keep immobile. The metallic coppery scent of his flowing blood combining with a heady smell of leather and chai was setting me aflame. I began to picture myself turning and enclosing him in my arms, sliding my cold tongue over his heated cheek to remove his blush. Carding my icy fingers through his odd coloured hair before holding his head in place. Inhaling Ichigo Kurosaki deeply, relishing the burn, before taking one long look into his intriguing chocolate depths, whispering his name… and finally latching onto his pulsating jugular vein, draining the life from him, hearing him gurgle and cry out, to try and push me away. NO!

I swallowed another load of venom causing my throat to constrict again which helped to distract me from committing the massacre the monster inside me craved.

I'd hesitated. He was still alive for now but how long could I sit next to a food source so seductive.

The other twenty people in the room were collateral damage. That was all. Stop hesitating. What's the point, he was dead when he walked through the door. They all were. My thoughts flickered briefly to my family and the disappointment and annoyance this would cause them. Right now, I didn't care and dismissed them from my head.

Focusing on Ichigo Kurosaki through the eyes of Uryuu Ishida, I noticed he was glancing at me every few seconds as if trying to figure me out. The body language indicated as much, coupled with huffs of breath I could hear. His quiet mind still blank as if there was no one occupying the space beside me.

The irony of Renji's incident earlier and my current predicament was not lost on me. Through the eyes of the minds in the back of the lab room I estimated how many necks I could snap before those in the front would begin to notice and start yelling in fear and confusion. I'm fast but I could tell I wouldn't get through the entire room and have Ichigo alone to devour before we'd get interrupted. And if I left a room full of dead people and escaped with Ichigo… still too much hassle. I want him alone, away from the minds of others who covet him. I want to be the only thing he's concerned about before I engulf his entirety. My mind drifts to lustful thoughts now as I picture him submitting to me. I grind against his lithe tanned body, splay my hands over his long torso. NO! My father's face flared in my mind unbidden but I ignored it much like I'd always been able to ignore the lustful side of vampire feeding before. The thought of it being so prominent amongst my base needs right at this moment was making my stomach convulse. I felt so revolted with myself.

But again it dawned on me. I hadn't attacked anyone yet. Perhaps my family would not need to be completely uprooted because of my uncontrollable urge today. What if…

Why kill needlessly when only one was fated to die. Nineteen innocent people spared at the cost of one unfortunate teenager was certainly better wasn't?

The monster within me that had been roaring and smashing to get free slowly eased up to a steady pound as I considered this. I could wait until after school and follow him home, I'd be able to create all the time I needed to be with him. No need for any massacre or family relocation. Only one human was calling to me loudly. This insolent orange-haired … child!

A tinge of anger welled up and replaced the lust I had felt for Kurosaki Ichigo. The community would have been devastated by the loss of twenty students all because of this orange haired … IDIOT!

I wanted to break something as I processed the price of my 'almost massacre'. I turned to glare at Kurosaki then, my hands balled in fists without realising and eyes flashing onyx, jaw set firmly while my mouth threatened a snarl before I controlled myself.

He looked up at me in surprise, sucked in a breath as he absorbed my threatening stance. I flinched (unnoticeable to human eyes) at my ugly reflection in his eyes. His reaction surprised me even more. Instead of cowering like Ishida was behind me, Kurosaki's brow furrowed and a scowl sprung forth. His gaze held mine for a few seconds before he finally caved.

"Pfft!" he whispered before angling his body away from me resting his head in his hand on the desk.

The movement causing waves of his scent to flood my senses, and threaten to undo everything I'd been planning.

Having Ichigo under constant surveillance from Ishida in the seat behind us did just as much damage to my self-control also. He constantly spoke the teen's name, and thought of questions to ask him, places he could take him. He wondered about his body more than was really necessary. Moreover he noticed our interactions, and planned to ask what Ichigo had done to upset the Urahara ice queen.

I shut him out, wondering why I'd let it invade my mind in the first place. Thankfully, the class was coming to a close in a few minutes. It dawned on me that I should have just fled as soon as Kurosaki had sat down. That would have been better than sitting through this agony. Sometimes rational plans don't present themselves until much later. I cursed my stupidity as I grabbed my books and bolted from the room at a slow vamp/fast paced human dash. Instead of heading to my next class I was practically running down the corridors, pushing past inattentive humans to get outside and to the parking lot to my GTS.

The fresh air enveloped me in glorious Ichigo free aroma's like a bucket of water splashed across my face. I inhaled massive lungful's of air to try and expel his toxic scent, and the burning on my throat lessened. I wanted to collapse on the ground and writhe around, but instead I locked myself away in my car and cranked the music to try and drown my thoughts from myself.

The fresh air had helped, but his scent had permeated every fibre of my being and was still overpowering my senses. I could taste his scent on me and no part of my brain would lessen the hold even though he wasn't beside me any longer. The music track from Rangiku's Korean pop playlist playing Breathe by Beast seemed oddly fitting.

I had prayed, no I don't pray. I had hoped my need to consume him would have passed when I got away from him, but while the pain in my throat had eased up, nothing would feel complete until he was mine.

My thoughts flipped to my brothers and sisters. Had Rukia seen what I was going to do and decided I was capable of getting through the hour without killing anyone? I had done which was a blessed relief, or was it just that she was concentrating on Renji. Yes, I could see her thoughts now flashing on the outcomes of Renji, watching him intently for signs of snapping. He was going to need to hunt in the high mountain ranges tonight.

I searched for Toshiro and Rangiku. They were silently eyeing each other while conducting an explicit sexting battle. No need to stay inside their minds for too long as I saw the words prostate massage flash through Rangiku's mind.

Apart from Renji right as this moment, for the most part his family was happy here in Forks. If I had of lost control that would have all been jeopardised.

Truthfully as much as I want to consume Ichigo fully, the actual thought makes me want to rip my own head off. Literally. I don't think a vampire can consciously commit suicide that way, being as how we can reconstitute if we are not burned. But the thought of taking an innocent humans life is not something I take lightly.

Deep down I don't want to go down this path. Our family doesn't kill anymore. Yes, we all had before, and could at any time. But we had evolved.

"I'm not going to submit to him in this way." I say out loud. I can't. It goes against everything I've existed for.

"Why him?!" Why am I talking to myself is another good question? And why does his existence calls to me so seductively? Maybe Kisuke will know the answer to that.

I know what I need to do now. And I know that Ichigo Kurosaki's fate is not to die today. Kisuke and Yoruichi will understand, although I know it will upset Yoruichi. The compassion and spirit she possessed as a human was amplified when Kisuke turned her.

She loves all of us as our adopted mother, but I've been with Kisuke and Yoruichi the longest and her very maternal nature has seen her worry over my loneliness for years. My decision to leave them is going to be the hardest for her, but I know she'll understand. The others will appreciate my looking out for their best interests. We are all in danger if I stay, but if I leave…

"You're leaving!" Rukia throws open the rear door behind me glaring at me.

As everyone gracefully seats themselves inside my custom Porsche I see Rakia's glare in the rear-view mirror, while listening to her tirade in my head.

"_What's going on? Why are you leaving so suddenly? What are you runn…?"_ I see her gasp as she see the paths that are unfolding before me. One leading the Kurosaki boy's ultimate end, the other running now and saving his life.

"But, I don't want you to leave…" Her whispered voice and lowered head has everyone else on edge.

The others are questioning me in their minds, but I tune them all out ignoring them and start my Porsche Panamera GTS and move to exit the parking lot. I just want to floor the GTS and get the hell away from here, from him, but the throngs of students leaving as well force me to go sl… dammit!

I have to hit the brakes hard even at this slow pace to avoid hitting him. HIM! The hood of his top falls back to reveal HIM! His hand extends and lands on bonnet of my car and our eyes lock again. I gasp as venom surges in my mouth again. I release a low guttural growl as the mere sight of him recalls the hunger lust at full strength, my body tightening as it moves to exit the car. My actions are misinterpreted as anger by everyone in the car except Rukia.

His gaze is locked onto mine in surprise and captivation as he absorbs my reaction. I can feel the pull towards his form as I open the door, before I'm floored with a sudden satiated and full feeling as well as comfort and serenity.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STRAWBERRY! AND GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Renji hollers out of the window trying to intimidate Ichigo Kurosaki. His own eyes flash black as he catches Ichigo's scent.

I hear Ichigo yelling something about pineapples as he moves out of the way, but the parking lot empties of obstacles for a second allowing me to punch the GTS to 60mph by the time I hit the street putting some distance between us.

I can see my altered appearance through Renji's eyes, black eyes, hardened glare and set brows. I feel two things - Toshiro's soothing emotional assistance smothering me as he compels me to calm; and a desire to punch Renji for looking at Ichigo with his own flash of hunger.

"_Byakuya, I'm here for you. We're all here for you. Everything is fine. Just focus on me. Let it go. Just breathe." _Toshiro's calm voice speaks in my mind and I feel pathetic losing control again. Had my family not been there…? Ichigo's fate is sealed. I need to leave now.

Never has Toshiro needed to subdue me so intensely. I see his big eyes conveying concern and confusion at my outburst moments ago in the rear view mirror.

"Byakuya, we won't let you hurt him. He's alive now. You just need to hunt with Renji. You don't need to leave us brother!"

"You're kidding Byakuya. You wanted to kill him? I thought you were just angry he touched your car." Renji wasn't the best at reading a room.

"You can't always be with me Rukia. I can't expect you and Toshiro to babysit me until Kurosaki Ichigo goes to college. He'll die if I sta…"

"No, I never saw that."

_A vision flashes of me exiting the Porsche approaching Ichigo. Ichigo scowls at me in anger as I approach him before I'm suddenly pulled back to the car and shoved in the back by Rangiku, who happily gets to drive my baby past a still scowling Ichigo as I'm being held fast by Rukia._

"You see, we can keep you safe. And in the end that didn't happen anyway. Stay. We'll work it out."

"No Rukia. I'm leaving."

"I know…, but you need to tell Kisuke." Again her head is lowered to hide her pained expression.

I can't face Yoruichi in this state, so I drop the others off close to home for them to race to the manor a few miles in.

"I'm sorry…" is all I can say… but I hear the saddened farewells in my head.

I know I'm separating our family but I don't see any other option.

I unexpectedly find both Kisuke and Yoruichi waiting outside the hospital for me. Well I know they are there hearing the worry a mile away. Apparently my lovely sister had sent our mother a text to be here waiting for me as we'd left the school. She'd then rung them to let them know the situation.

The two look at me with nothing but love and concern at the prospect of having to see me leave. I feel sick doing this to them but I'll feel even worse knowing I'll kill an innocent before the day's out if I don't.

They agree I must do what I feel is right, but I can hear them wishing for me to stay.

"Where will you go Bya-kun?"

"Kenpachi has been bugging me for visit so we can fight together again. His coven will take me in I'm sure, so I'm going to Denali."

"Just remember Byakuya. Your home is always with us."

"You're stronger than you think Bya-kun." Purple haired tresses are suddenly draped over my face as I'm pulled into a fierce hug and held tightly. Kisuke rests his hand on my shoulder before pulling Yoruichi from me and holding her to him as they console eachother.

"I'm sorry…" Again there's not much else for me to say.

**Ichigos POV **

During Biology:

I can't stop looking at him. I wish I could read his thoughts right now. I change my mind. I don't want **everyone** to leave me alone today. I actually want him to look at me. To notice me like he did at lunch. I want to hear his speak and look into his eyes again. Even if he's outta my league I'd still just be happy getting to talk to him occasionally. Something. Anything. Ohh…

He's turning to face me now oh what the fuck! Why does he look so angry? Did I sit on his freakin imaginery friend or something? That does it! Stuff you – you stuck up prick!

"Pfft."

Yeh, that showed him.

**Ishidas POV**

During Biology:

I know the Uraharas' ignore everyone, but what the hell is up with Byakuya? Even I saw him staring at Ichigo at lunch and now he looks like the guy is making his ill just occupying the same space as him. I wonder if Kurosaki would be interested in someone like me. He just seems so sad and lonely. I wonder if his body is tanned all over. I hope we get a sunny day so I can see his arms. I bet they are tanned and muscled. He looks in pretty good shape, but you can't really tell cos he's all layered up. I need to ask him over and get the fire cranking so its hot, that'll get him to lose the jacket and hoodie. Ohh man, did the Ice Queen seriously just glare at Ichigo for no reason? Something's going on there I'll have to talk to Kurosaki after school…

**Ichigos POV **

Parking lot:

I can hear some of the guys from earlier calling my name, but I really just want to get the hell away from here. Last period I caught myself before I wrote **his** name on my paper. I pull my hoodie over my head to hide the embarrassment of acting like a gir…

"Shit!" My hoodie falls back as I nearly get run over and oh you've got to be kidding me!

**He** nearly mows me down in his schmancy car! I slam my hand onto the bonnet to stop myself from falling at the shock of nearly dying. Yeh, yeh – that's probably a little melodramatic considering he wasn't going all that fast but I still got a shock.

Here we go again! Looking at me like he wants to destroy me or something. God its annoying. Its like he really does want to eat me after he kills me, but that's not normal is it? I could look into his eyes all day…

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STRAWBERRY! AND GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"PISS OF PINEAPPLE HEAD! IT WAS YOURE IDIOT BROTHER'S FAULT. STUPID PINEAPPLE!" I'd moved from in front of the car to shout at the gorilla looking red-head and also noticed the same flashing black eyes in him as Byakuya's. I don't even think they heard me though, as the Porsche floored it and disappeared before I'd even finished the sentence.

Holy shit! That was a Panamera GTS. I… wow that's…, fuck they must be loaded. Could I be anymore pathetic in thinking he might be interested in me?


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks to those of you took the time to review Yonaka Kyoki, SLYWSN, .just. .Baby and Konruktuna. And to others who have fav'd or followed. Much appreciated! OOC-ness is a given because I'm __**not**__ T Kubo or S Meyers. Full credit to them of course for both the awesome chars and plot, altho please be aware I have adapted some of the scenes to suit my expectations of this story using the cast so the main plot will be visible but how we get there may vary! Happy Reading! Mistakes are all mine._

**Chapter 4**

**Urahara coven home:**

A mix of golden and black eyes were all watching Rukia as she put her cell phone back in her pocket. She'd called Yoruichi and Kisuke to confirm Byakuya was on his way and filled them in on the situation.

"So I wanna eat humans' every day - and I have to stay and put up with it! Yet Mr Perfect can't handle one stupid urge he gets, so he just up and fucks off?"

"Renji! Don't speak like that about our brother!"

"Well excuse me! I'm made to feel inferior every day. I'm pissed that he just up and left ok." Renji hated speaking to Rukia like this but he hated being separated from any of his family more and had an angry way of showing it.

Toshiro sighed and sent out waves of calm to Renji and Rukia.

"I still don't see how one human could get him that riled up. Kurosaki isn't that great looking with his bleached hair." Rangiku huffed a little about Byakuya throwing his toys as well. He was interrupting her happy time with Toshiro. She also couldn't see the attraction of Kurosaki over herself either. _My hair is so much more beautiful and I have giant boobs and a kickass body, hmmph - he should be more into me than a stupid human!_ She pouted to herself.

Toshiro came and stood behind Rangiku and gathered him in her arms. His lean 6" frame hushed her quietly as he peered down her top from behind.

"Believe it Ran. I felt Byakuya's hunger for the boy, as well as lust. I had to smother him with opposing emotions to calm him. I felt his need and it was quite primal. For a micro-second I wanted to eat the boy too…" His unusually deep baritone for such a young looking boy spoke seductively as his hands were slowly moving across her stomach and under her buxom bust as the reminder of Byakuya's emotions flashed in his thoughts.

"Yeh, alright get a fucking room! But just so you know when I got a whiff of that kid - he's pretty damn nice smellin…" Renji tried to look away from Toshiro and Rangiku, his eyes flashing at the thought of feeding from Ichigo for a second.

"Renji, you might want to stay away from Ichigo. I saw Byakuya want to punch you after you yelled at the kid. He probably saw you think about him like that." Rukia was smiling though, something about Ichigo had gotten Byakuya riled up for the first time and although it saddened her that he brother had left she had a strange idea that it wouldn't be for long. And she had a fair idea it was all going to revolve around Ichigo.

She opened her mind vaguely hearing Renji ask if Toshiro would hunt with him today. She focused on Kurosaki and Byakuya but nothing was clear. Shifting her focus to Byakuya she only saw his destination no matter angle she approached him from. She sighed and followed after Renji to hunt with him.

_I'll keep looking_ she thought to herself with a small smile.

**Byakuya's POV**

It's roughly 1500 miles from Forks Washington to the mountains in the Denali region in Alaska where Kenpachi and his coven are located. I've made good time driving for nearly 9 hours with several stops for gas. The GTS is fairly hungry but travelling at the speeds I have and using my built in mind-reader radar there's been no problems.

I'd been hoping the distance I was putting between myself and Forks and Him would have helped to ease the hunger lust. The hunger repressed but every time his face flashes in my mind the lust comes back. My throat's eased off and no longer feels gritty and restricted, but every part of my body wants to turn around and go back to Him.

I also want to go back to be with my family as well. I wonder when I'll get to see them again.

Reaching out to the human minds as I speed past them helps to take my mind off him, but I always seem to float back to him…

As I near the Denali coven, I try and focus on them for a second. Last I heard it was still the four of them. They are loosely coined our vampire cousins due to having adapted their diet similar to ours after encountering Kisuke, Yoruichi and I many years ago.

Living in the high mountains bordering the Denali National Park gives them a huge animal paradise to survive on instead of the locals they'd formally used.

Kenpachi Zaraki is the eldest vampire in the group, who was turned around a similar time to Kisuke. He came across his first vampire family member and now daughter Yachiru Kusajishi soon after he was turned; a young 15 year old girl who was dying from starvation. He was going to consume her to end her suffering, but as she lay dying she smiled up at him and he said his lonely heart decided to turn her and keep her smiling. It was a touching story and while I often wondered if they'd eventually began a sexual relationship after years together apparently the relationship is forever as father and daughter. Kenpachi admitted he preferred a male body over a small woman's any day.

At an immortal 15 years old Yachiru is a tiny mite of vampire child standing at less than 4 foot high, and is happiest when she's riding atop Kenpachi's broad 6"7 frame. I've seen her take down a grizzly bear with ease so she's a tough little vamp, but you'd expect nothing less from Kenpachi's daughter.

The other two members of the Denali coven met up with Kenpachi and Yachiru several years later. They had ventured into the area and came across Kenpachi thinking he was weak for touting the small child around. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa had wanted to settle in the area and decided to challenge the larger vampire and child for territory and were beaten disgracefully. Well apparently Ikkaku was, as Yumichika just stood and watched berating his unsuccessful partner. Kenpachi grew bored with the fight and gave them a choice of dying if they caused him and Yachiru any trouble in the area, or just coming with them. He and Yachiru had apparently found their arguing quite amusing.

In our travels we came across the group and introduced ourselves. Yachiru was great at easing tension, and as we were not "hunting" we were accepted into their home as we were deemed no threat. Over time, Kenpachi had grown tired of relying on feeding from the weak humans and slowly began to hunt the larger animals as he'd heard we do, and eventually they all found the exhilaration from fighting and stalking the stronger animals more exciting than consuming humans. Like us they learned to live amongst the humans again, however they remained higher in the mountains still finding the scent too intoxicating, even if the hunt was less enticing.

As I pulled up around 2am to the Denali covens' large log cabin, I see everyone lounging on the spacious wraparound deck even though the temperature at this time of year is less than minus 10-15 degrees. Lucky for us vampires, sleep or body heat is not necessary. The chilling wind is subdued at the moment, but the snow is thick and built up around the cabin. It doesn't look like most cabins, instead is quite a grand structure considering where it was situated on the mountain. Around 4500 square foot in size over three levels, made from spruce logs with the garage and base of the structure consisting of granite and marble. All the materials were gathered by the coven from the area. They'd spent a good deal of time getting everything as they liked it, but when vampires have 24 hours a day and no life limit what else do they do.

I'd called Kenpachi on the road and his enthusiasm at my visit consisted of an indifferent grunt. His apathy can rival mine at times; however his emotional range dwarfs mine going from apathetic to maniacal to bored in an instant.

I hear Yachiru in my mind and ready myself as she bounds off the deck railing to fly into me in greeting. I catch her gracefully and she hugs me tightly before scrambling up to my shoulder and using me as a spring board as we near the deck to land with ease beside her father. I jump the 15' foot from the ground up to the deck also and lean against the railing.

Kenpachi nods his head to me in greeting before shutting his eyes. I see his indifferent expression on his face but I can hear his curiosity before I tune them out to give them privacy. I notice he's changed his hair style from spikey tips with bells attached to a longer loose style now that framed his large face quite attractively. His trademark wardrobe is still the same. His sleeveless black shirt left open to show off his muscular frame to no one in particular. His firm fitting leather pants doing nothing but showing off his large toned legs and the gigantic Batman belt buckle draws my gaze unexpectedly to his groin as he relaxes with his eyes closed in the recliner. His hands are resting behind his head.

"Batman?" I voice without evening thinking of the innuendo over looking at his pelvic area.

Ikkaku eyes me before grinning and I unwantedly hear Yumichika laughing his ass off at me in my mind. Yumichika projects loudly I forgot.

"Fuck yeh Kuchiki. I'm Batman bitch!" Zaraki huffs out as he arches a brow over one eye that is now openly raking over my body.

"Ahhh hmm." I'm not surprised to be sworn at this way. But the body raking experience from Zaraki is new. I concentrate on shutting out whatever he's thinking, keeping my own apathetic expression from waivering.

Ikkaku and Yumichika are quietly snickering as they come over and give me slap on the back in greeting.

"He wishes he was Batman!" Ikkaku laughs and Kenpachi just grunts at him.

Yumichika looks like he has added more feminine feathers to his eyelashes and is as dashing as ever in his winter ensemble of a tight fitted sleeveless black shirt open to about the middle of his chest with additional sleeves from his wrists to his elbows. His black skinny leather pants and boots show off his figure nicely as well. I notice his colour palette is different around accessories, with an orange lightweight fabric acting as a scarf around his neck and some additional orange and yellow feathers trailing through his jet black shoulder length hair.

I'm about to take in Ikkaku's appearance and wonder just when I'd taken such a keen interest in the garments other men wore around me… Ok fine, Ikkaku was wearing a grey singlet and black and grey camo coloured leather cargo's, with a chain hanging down on one side. His singlet was so tight-fitted it had ripped down the middle a few inches exposing his chest as well. He was wearing a similar pair of black boots to Kenpachi. Leather pants… so much leather, oh right probably better suited than jeans for hunting in the snow maybe? Kurosaki would probably look amazing in oh dear god… In nearly 100 years, why am I now caring about men's pants…? This is so irritating!

Because I was starting to feel odd I regarded Yachiru's appearance as well. Her pink hair looked grown out slightly as well, a little longer than the bob cut I remembered her having. She had a light coloured scarf loosely wrapped around her neck that covered her chest and she was wearing similar black sleeves to Yumichika that reached up to just below her shoulders. Her top half had a white long line top singlet top with some coloured scarfs wrapped around her waist with black (sigh, leather) tights and smaller women's boots.

I was glad my Moncler puffer jacket had me all covered up as I looked to Zaraki who was still regarding me with both eyes now.

"So Kuchiki, what brings you here all of sudden?" Ikkaku asked clearly amused.

"Don't be so nosey Baldy… If Bya-kushi wants to visit he doesn't need a reason." I'd forgotten that odd habit of Yachiru's to nickname everyone.

I very nearly frowned at the nickname before Yachiru jumped onto me.

"Daddy Kenny-chan's happy you're here so he can spar with you Bya-Bya! But first I want to hunt! Let's go!" She pulled my hair and turned my head in the direction she wanted me to go with more force than I had been expecting even though I knew she was going to do it.

"Yachiru, get off him. His hair's more precious than mine; you can't yank it like that." Kenpachi had moved at vamp speed to stand beside me lifting the tiny sprite from my stunned shoulders as she kicked her feet out feigning hurt.

"Aww come on! He knew I was gonna do it. Fine you two go hunting without me. I'll stay and play with Baldy and Tinkerbelle." She huffed and dropped onto the deck to sit cross-legged with her arms crossed.

"Come on then Kuchiki. I'll race ya!" Kenpachi went to push Byakuya off the deck to find he'd vanished from his spot to a few feet away.

"You know I'm faster than you **Kenny-chan**!" I smirked and dashed off into the mountains with Kenpachi crashing through the scrub and trees after me.

"What the fuck? Don't you start with that bloody nickname!" Kenpachi roared behind me.

**On the Denali deck:**

"Is Kuchiki in heat or something? He totally ogled Zaraki when he arrived and that almost sounded like flirting then…" Yumichika spoke quietly knowing the two hollering vamps in the woods would hear if he spoke too much louder.

"He's always been my favourite for daddy!" Yachiru piped up from the ground. "But he seems to have lovey-dovey feelings for a human – he just doesn't know that's what they are cos he's silly!"

"Erm, Chiru… why do you say that huh? How would you know he has feelings for someone else? Do you think you are psychic huh?." Ikkaku had come closer to peer at Yachiru, and had tapped her on her head at his psychic quip before laughing down at her.

With her usual super strength and speed she had Ikkaku knocked flat on his ass as she jumped and landed gracefully on the railing above him.

"Whenever Bya-Bya is around I feel like you're all talking but I don't see you're mouths moving. Its awfully loud though and hard to figure out, but I saw Bya-Kushi and he was looking at a human they way you two look at each other." She had her finger to her mouth and she was looking out to the forest where Kuchiki and Kenpachi were.

Ikkaku was lying on the ground looking up at her upside down about to say something as Yumichika spoke up.

"Did you see any of our thoughts Chiru?"

The child-like vampire suddenly had a stricken look on her face and quickly looked away.

"What? What else did you see?" Ikkaku hollered feeling embarrassed.

"… … … Daddy really really likes Kuchiki … don't tell him I said that!" And then she vanished on the boys.

"… We knew that already Yumi. Gah, why would she disappear after telling us … ooo you don't think he was thinking dirty thoughts and she saw that did you?" Ikkaku leered up at Yumichika with a wild grin on his face.

"Baka, don't you think it's weirder that Chiru can read thoughts all of a sudden? I think we have to accept she really is a mimic vamp. She's faster and stronger than us all when we are together but she's admitted she feels weaker and slower when we are not all together, and now she's copying Kuchiki's powers. That's quite an impressive power she has. I think the best way to test it is to get Kenpachi to awaken his power and she if she can copy it. Or just get her to read our minds when Kuchiki comes back."

Ikkaku stared up at his lover with his jaw dropped.

"That look makes you look quite ugly Ikkaku." Yumichika deadpanned as he stared back.

"Ehh, oh, that was the most I heard you talk without telling me how beautiful you think you are."

"Aww what the fuck!" Ikkaku suddenly felt a cold breeze and an armload of snow drop on him as Yumichika huffed and disappeared inside.

**Byakuya's POV:**

I was gracefully finishing off my third large caribou buck when a grey wolf ventured in close. Most animals instinctively know to avoid getting near us, sensing our danger to them, but this one seemed either stupid or brave. I couldn't decide which, but being full I decided to leave it with the carcass. Unless it attacked me first wolves were off the Urahara menu as much as humans.

I left the wolf and followed the sounds of Kenpachi wrestling with a large black bear. I wasn't one for tumbling around with bears. It always seemed pointless to fight that much with my food. But hearing the excitement flow from Kenpachi I started to have a few urges. For his size, Kenpachi was extremely agile, the muscles of his bared chest rippling in the moonlight. I was standing on the top of a boulder watching him from above and knelt down in a crouch. From his thoughts I could tell he had heard my approach and was now just mucking around with the tiring animal. He looked up to me and grinned widely his eyes flashing with excitement.

"Getting a good look at how it's done Kuchiki?" He leered up to me. The bear lashed out as Kenpachi was watching me, its large claw scraping across Kenpachi's chest. I winced at the scraping noise as the claws meet with vampire diamond hardness and made a sound akin to nails on a chalkboard. Kenpachi roared with laughter at my reaction and finally decided to devour his food.

Several things hit me all at once.

I was captivated by Kenpachi's feeding lust as his thoughts flowed into my mind. His hardened primal gaze never left mine as I processed the intensity of it. I separated out his need for blood and realised the lust he was feeling right now was directed at me and it was strong. But what struck me the hardest in that moment was that his thoughts triggered my own hunger lust but not for the man in front of me. Kenpachi's face morphed in my eyes to become Ichigo Kurosaki's. Black wavy hair transformed into flaming orange, hardened black eyes switched to golden brown and battle weathered but luminescent vampire skin darkened into the sun kissed tanned soft skin. I stood slowly, my gaze locked with the boy below me devouring the large black bear. He looked so bewitching and seductive his eyes tempting me to come and get him. My mind spun out of control as I recollected his intoxicating smell and basked in it before letting out a wild roar. I launched myself at him. He was mine!

His mouth dripping with blood spoke "About fuckin time!" And grinned broadly waiting for me to land on him arms outstretched.

"Sorry Daddy!" Yachiru chirped as she intercepted me mid-flight and spear tackled me into the boulder I'd been perched on top of micro-seconds ago.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled as I jumped up out of the dusty debris to find him, but the spell was broken. His smell was gone and so was he as I stared around area only seeing the bear and an unimpressed Kenpachi. Yachiru was behind me looking at her father sadly. Unfortunately only the scent and hallucination was gone, but my hunger and lust for him had been drawn back to the forefront of my mind. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth to try and get rid of it.

"What the fuck is an Ichigo? Some new hippy term or something? Yachiru…" He spoke with his bored tone now looking at his daughter.

"Hmm Daddy I need to talk to you. Sorry Bya-kushi. Baldy said something about takin your car for a spin around the mountain."

"What?" I took off in both embarrassment and fear - my Porsche becoming scrap metal was the least of my worries. What nearly happened then? I'm fairly certain I was about to maul Kenpachi in a sexual way if the hardened member in my pants had been able to connect with him… oh shit…

I reached the manor in minutes and found my Porsche sitting where I'd left it. Ikkaku and Yumichika were inside having a fierce Sing Star battle and were almost finished Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. I frowned that Yachiru had lied, but she had just saved me from something I would have deeply regretted. Or was she saving Kenpachi from me? I would have to read her mind when she got back. I wasn't feeling as confident about being here now. But more importantly I needed to figure out what the hell was up with me.

For at least an hour I hadn't thought of him and now I was right back to how I felt for him when I left Forks, and what's worse I'm seeing him in others! Why was I being punished like this?

_AN: Denali region references are from Wikipedia, for some authenticity, however its still fiction so I've slightly adapted it for the story. Also unlike the original Twilight, the vamps will all have some power or several. Yachiru is my Peter from Hereos and can mimic all powers while in range of those she's mimicking. Some may get a single boost, others may get a couple like Kenpachi, who has increased strength and a sleeping power he doesn't bother with (cos he's Batmanpachi lol), sorry for that reference – its just one of my favs from Supernatural and various other things now I think. If you're reading this part then thanks for making it through the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thank you for the review AgeIsJustANumberBaby, SLYSWN (Happy Ikkaku dances and Glomps with you), and Yonaka. The next two chappies involves a bit of story development but I hope you enjoy them. Credits to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Myers for their chars and plot. Please note slight OOC. And apologies for any mistakes. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ichigo's POV:**

Settling in has been easier than I was expecting, especially after the first day. My classmates all seem fairly normal. The novelty of me being new hasn't worn off yet though, but I've been sticking close to Chad as much as possible. Orihime seems to enjoy throwing herself at me literally. I swear she's always falling on me wherever possible. And Ishida confuses me. I often see him glaring in my direction whenever Orihime is around, but then he fawns over me in Biology. Chad seems fairly quiet and doesn't speak much, so his presence I find quite enjoyable.

Speaking of Biology though, I've been waiting all week to give Kuchiki-Urahara a piece of my mind, and each day makes me angrier that I can't. Since Monday, he hasn't bothered to come to school for the entire rest of the week! At lunch time yesterday I asked if it was usual for them to just skip out on school, and apparently it is from time to time. They are so amazingly intellectual the teachers don't really care and get this… If it's a sunny day their parents take the whole lot of them camping and trekking or whatever. On a school day. Just cos it's sunny. WTF! Who does that?

I keep glancing at his family. The red head with the awesome tribal tattoos (who has those at our age?) looks particularly menacing. I swear he's glaring at me sometimes. But I never seem to catch him doing it. The tiny raven haired girl often looks at me and seems to tilt her head and I actually thought she smiled once, but then she seemed to hit her boyfriend on the head. It seemed so out of the blue. The blonde with ahem a massive rack always seems to be looking at her boyfriend, but I notice he's usually staring at her ahem massive rack. I've noticed they don't move the same as everyone else. I can't figure it out but somethings not quite the same... I watch as the four of them seem to float off to class arm in arm. I wonder if I asked the black haired girl a question if she'd be as rude as her brother…

* * *

**Byakuya's POV:**

Sitting high on the mountain in a pair of my own leather pants Yumichika gifted me, I breathe in deeply contemplating the week I've spent here. I'd said good bye to the other three and was just waiting to catch Kenpachi before I leave. I had been selfish in running away. To my family, myself and to my cousins for burdening them. I can't leave before making things right with him. I can hear his frustrated mind approach as he flies stealthily to my position trying to sneak up on me…

**Flashback:**

It was around mid-afternoon before Kenpachi and Yachiru had returned after my arrival this morning. Kenpachi had grunted and gone to his basement quarters while Yachiru had gone and showered and changed. Earlier my clothing had practically been ripped off me by Yumichika in the most motherly of fashions as I entered the living area this morning. He threw my hoodie and puffer jacket back to me and took everything else to be washed and dried, as Ikkaku stood laughing his ass off at me.

Then he frowned as Yumichika came out with a handful of his clothes, a silk pair of Ikkaku's PJ pants on the top for me to lounge in while I waited for the rest to dry.

"Wait Yumi, those are my lucky PJ pants!" Ikkaku exclaimed pointing at the PJ bottoms with a shocked expression directed at Yumichika as I slipped into them.

"Ikkaku, you're making that face I don't like again. Stop it."

"But…"

"But nothing! Rudeness makes you ugly. And Byakuya cannot very well walk around without pants can he? Think about it you silly thing!" Yumichika looked at Ikkaku with his hand on his hips.

_Kenpachi would probably fuck him into next week if he sees him like this as it is. Silly Ikkaku, what is he thinking… oh sorry Byakuya… _Yumichika looked over to me appalled as I stared back with my eyebrows raising high.

"Ahh, no my apologies. It's harder than you think to turn it off if I'm not focusing properly. Thank you, Yumichika, Ikkaku for allowing me to trouble you for the clothing."

"It's no trouble Bya-san." _I'm such an idiot for thinking that. Oh dear. I hope this… Oh shut up Yumi!_

_I want my pj pants back! _Ikkaku was less transparent.

"Bya-Bya, come I'll show you around the cabin and your room. This is the main floor obviously, so we all congregate here, but Yachiru's wing and the guest wing are on opposite sides of the living area. Chiru is usually with Zaraki helping in the basement where his wing is along with the cars. Its sound proofed so he can play his loud music and tinker with the cars without disturbing the rest of us too much. Ikkaku and I have the top story." Yumichika was pointing to various doors and stairwells, as we walked to the guest wing.

I dropped the garments I'd been holding onto the bed, one about to fall but I caught it easily.

"Leather…" I frowned holding up a pair of pants. _Oh god no! _I thought.

"Ah, yes. Its takes a little getting used to, but it's so much nicer against the skin than wet denim. And much more beautiful than hideous waterproof fleece garments that the humans make for this climate." His body language indicated his disgust at what I thought would have been more enjoyable to wear in the snow.

"Right… thank you Yumichika." I wasn't really convinced.

"I won't lie Byakuya… You will look positively dreamy in them." He said wistfully with a wink before he fluttered back to Ikkaku's side.

I would have blushed if I'd had the ability too, but I didn't so I just sat speechless on the bed. I laid back on the bed and concentrating on switching on and off my mind reader ability to allow my hosts some privacy. It was draining to do so for lengthy periods, but I needed to do something or it was going to be embarrassing being in the same room as them at this rate. Especially if I kept hearing them talk about Kenpachi and me in that way. And there was no one to blame but myself about that anyway.

Later that evening I joined the coven in the living room. A discussion was being held about Yachiru who was sitting in the middle of the floor looking at her family spread out on chairs around the room.

"She can do what?" I heard myself ask as I stared at the tiny mite of a child.

"Chiru's a mimic man! What don't you get in that statement?" Ikkaku looks at me with a frown.

"…" My eyebrow's go up as I look at the pink haired teen.

"Yeh, when you arrived I started to hear everyone speaking at once Bya-Bya! I was confused as it was like you were all drunk." She giggled at me and my face fell.

"So, you can see **my** thoughts…" Oh god… the shame… I dropped to my knees in embarrassment over what was running through my head from the moment I'd arrived.

The tiny vamp jumped into me knocking me off balance slightly. Her small hands holding my cold cheeks as she peered at me with big golden eyes.

"Don't get upset… We're all family here Bya-kushi."

"Yeh, whatever we're thinking, its nothing we wouldn't say out loud." Ikkaku didn't get why Kuchiki was getting his thong all twisted up.

"Well, maybe you would Ikkaku. Come let's go for a run while these guys talk for a bit." Yumichika grabbed his partner and fluttered them out of the room leaving a soft breeze in his wake.

I looked over at Kenpachi feeling immensely guilty for how I'd acted. He wasn't looking at me but I couldn't bring myself to open the path to his thoughts. It didn't seem fair.

"Well, you can see what I'm thinking so what's your answer?" He spoke gruffly but quieter than I'd ever heard him speak.

"Zaraki, I've not been reading your thoughts right now…"

"Hmmm, well that's handy timing." He grunted. "Chiru saw this Ichigo kid in your head. Do you love him? That was my question."

"Huh…" My brain function temporarily stopped as I processed that thought.

"Daddy! I told you not to ask him that! Bya-Bya I'm sorry, I had to tell him." She looked at me pleadingly to forgive her for disclosing my thoughts, only I didn't even realise that that was what I was thinking.

"… Love him… how can I love him? I only met him yesterday…" I was still stunned but clearly not speechless.

Zaraki regarded my prone stunned state as evidence of something and grunted before leaving the room in the normal human way to go back downstairs.

I looked to Yachiru who was patiently sitting on the floor in front of me.

"I'm really sorry. You were going to attack Daddy this morning. I saw you through his eyes, but I saw Ichigo through yours. I very nearly didn't get to you before you pounced on him. I can't let you hurt my Zaraki though Byakuya. I had to tell him why. A-are you mad at me?" Her expression was saddened but she was only trying to protect her father, how could I be mad?

"No of course not. It was my fault for intruding. I-I do not want to hurt… I was not aware that…"

_Can you speak easier in your mind to me? _Yachiru's voice broke through the wall I'd put up for the Denali.

_**How did you do that? **_I asked her as I looked at her in surprise.

_Mimic remember. I can mimic your power. I saw your wall and made a door. It's quite fun once you get used to it. Anyway, that aside. I asked Daddy not to say anything about Ichigo. I know from your mind you hadn't accepted it was love... _

_**All I see for the boy is a death sentence. From the moment his scent washed over me his fate was decided.**_

_You're lying._

_**What?**_

_You saw him before that. _

_**I did? I did… in the cafeteria… His mind is shielded from me. I couldn't see what he was thinking and he intrigued and frustrated me all at once.**_

_Hmm, and you sat beside the most intoxicating being in your entire existence for an hour and yet the boy still lives… ahh, but then you nearly run him over and then very nearly took him then. You're so funny Bya-Bya. _I heard her giggling in my mind.

_**Please refrain from laughing. This does not seem funny to me.**_

_You're right Bya-Bya. Give Daddy-Ken a few hours before you talk to him please. He's feeling sad that you didn't come for him. Especially after flirting with him and then lusting at him like that!_

"Oww."I growled as she punched my arm hard for hurting her father.

_**So you're a mimic? So you have the whole coven's powers when you're together? **_I decided to change the subject.

_It looks that way yes. Tinkerbelle's speed, Baldy and Ken-Ken's strength combined and Daddy showed me his sleeping power this morning. _

_**Sleeping power**_?

"What the fuck!" I looked up as I saw her move.

Yachiru had been kneeling in front of me and then slowly levitated to sit cross legged in the air in front of me at eye level.

_**Holy shit!**_

_He doesn't bother using it when he already has vamp awesomeness! But Daddy's Batman remember so course he can fly! _

"Of course he is!" I snorted.

"Oww. Are you going to keep doing that?" Only a small child-like vampire could get away with manhandling a Kuchiki, even if a punch in the arm didn't hurt it seemed an annoying thing to have happen every two minutes.

"Most likely!" She flashed me a brilliant smile before kissing my cheek and pulling my hair.

"Go get changed. Let's go find Baldy and push him off the mountain?"

"Ahh, I only have leather pants now, Yumichika is washing my jeans."

"And? Oh well, we'll just make sure to get you back into these boring PJ pants before Daddy see's you." She giggled and dragged me to my room.

Surprisingly the leather pants were quite comfortable.

**End Flashback**

I put the wall back up between Kenpachi's mind and my own as he neared. I felt a breeze flutter past me and a shadow fell across me before nearly half a tonne of snow was dumped on my head.

"Still got the switch off or you like being a snow queen?"

I frowned that in the seconds of putting up the wall I missed seeing this coming.

"I thought you'd appreciate privacy." I spoke as I gently shook the snow away.

"Chiru tells me you're heading back now. Back to him." He spoke low but he was looking in the other direction.

"I'm sorry… I've made you uncomfortable in your own home and I shouldn't be troubling you."

I was suddenly picked up and pushed against the boulder behind us, causing dust and small debris to dislodge around us.

"What are…?"

"If you'd bother to check my thoughts, you'd know we have enjoyed having you here. You'd know we care for you. That on the surface I may appear to lust after you... but it's more than that. I'd follow you til the end of the earth if you'd have me." His black eyes looked lovingly into mine causing me to fluster.

"Take down the wall Byakuya… let me show you how I feel."

"… I no Zaraki. The boy consumes my every thought. You shouldn't think of me that way. I can't return your feelings. It's not fair." I wasn't being fair to him, I was being selfish. Just like I was about to selfishly return to Forks to destroy Kurosaki's humanity…

A fingertip moved to my hip and lightly traced across my stomach, changing to a full hand of pressure as it roved across my collarbone then slid slowly behind my neck to grasp the back of my head, gently tugging my hair back to tilt my head up to his.

Our gazes locked I saw the heat in his eyes for me, and I felt my body shivering in anticipation, my breathing coming out slightly heavier.

"I want to kiss you…" My vision danced as Ichigo's flushed face popped up before me as I held him in a similar position. I was quickly brought back to Zaraki's current stance over me against the rock. The visual of Ichigo had caused some tightness in my leather pants.

"I'm sorry Zaraki. My heart's taken…" His grip loosened immediately and he stepped away.

"… I get it. I had to try. I'd be pissed if you were waiting for me to make a move and I didn't try right."

"Thank you for… understanding. You really do mean a lot to me."

"You start spouting bullshit friendship crap and I'll kick the pretty outta ya Kuchiki. Now fuck off to your fragile human before I change my mind and bend you over out of spite!"

"Ah such a romantic! Thank you Zaraki." His usual banter was easier to deal with than his seriousness. I quickly pecked him on the cheek and speed away before he gave chase, but halfway to the car I reached my mind out to him to see how close he was behind me.

He'd flown high and fast in the opposite direction to me and he wasn't angry… instead he was miserable.

Letting down the walls to the other Denali I felt them speeding towards their Patriarch with sadness in all their hearts. I crashed to the ground beside my car in a daze as the emotional pain of the week flowed out from them. I was so stupid to have stayed. So selfish in my own neediness to figure things out I hadn't realised how upsetting it had really been. But as sad as they were, I noticed that they held no malice for me. A part of them was happy that I had been here like Zaraki had said.

I had to go back and be with my family and confront my demons. I knew I could have easily come here two weeks before meeting that human and fallen for Zaraki. I could have been comfortable here, but knowing Ichigo was out there now, it meant my destiny was aligned to him and him alone.

"Rukia, see you in 9 hours." Speaking it out loud, was really for my own benefit as I spun the GTS around and headed back to Forks.

* * *

**Urahara home:**

"Who had 5 days?" Rukia yelled excitedly from the bathroom as she dried her hair.

"Aww no fair Rukia! You shouldn't have been allowed to bet. You cheated!" Rangiku called from her bedroom where she was modelling some questionable outfits in front of her mirrored wall.

"I did not! When we made the bet I swore even Nii-sama didn't know when he was returning!"

"Ruki-Ruki does not cheat Ran-chan." Kisuke popped up from the hallway to peak in on Ran-chan, before rushing off to find Yoruichi, a dirty thought crossing his mind.

"Why did we bet on this? What did we even bet?" Toshiro looked up from his computer screen as his questionable movie choice *aka porn* finished up.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING AGAIN?" Renji hollered from the garage where he was checking over Byakuya's Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Renji-kun, quieten down. I heard you from the highway. " Yoruichi jogged into the living area from her run.

"Hai, sorry!"

"Byakuya will be back in a few hours Yoru!" Kisuke grabbed her and spun her around.

"Ha! That's brilliant. Who won the bet?"

"RUKIA!" Renji and Matsumoto exclaimed together loudly.

"Oh well done Rukia. You know your brother so well." Yoruichi grinned as Kisuke danced her around the room before his gaze turned smouldering and he purred into her neck pulling her in flush to him.

"I didn't cheat!" The raven haired pixy vampire pouted to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN:Big thanks to Yonaka, AgeIsJustANumberBaby and SLYSWN for reviewing the last chappy. I'm so appreciate of your time in letting me know your thoughts :) Hope you like this one too! I'd thought I wanted the story to be quite serious, but I'm too soft and my silly humor seems to be making more and more appearances!Credit to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Meyers for chars and plots. All mistakes mine sorry. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Byakuya's POV**

Rukia called me from the road to tell me everyone was happy I was coming home, but that I should head straight home. I was equally just as happy about seeing them all again and had been planning to head straight there. I'd had a lot of time to think this past week and on the road now, but about 10 minutes from home I'd decided to head to the town and pay Him a visit. I couldn't wait until Monday to see him at school. I needed to see him now. It was around 5am so I'd have to be careful not to get caught.

Staring up at the house a familiar scent from the surrounding forest wafted across me causing me to crouch low. I cursed my stupidity in forgetting that the Isshin Kurosaki, my obsession's father was in thick with the Quileute's and tribe leader Mayuri Black and his son Grimmjow the heir to the tribe.

I searched the forest edge and found no traces of any immediate Quileute's, before stalking around the house to locate Ichigo's room. I ended up going through the back door and skulking through the house instead. For some reason Isshin's mind was so quiet I wasn't able to pinpoint his location in the house. I growled to myself at how very stalker-like I felt right now, but it couldn't be helped. Halfway up the stairs the scent of the Kurosaki's overwhelmed me. Both were alluring, but only one held me fixated. I was surprised how deep into the house I'd been able to get before being floored by it, but I'd expected this fate, and I knew I had to learn to control myself if I wanted to go on down this path. I silently continued until I was standing outside of this bedroom. The scent was strongest here, but I knew as soon as I opened the door it would be worse. I really should have taken a giant breath before I entered the house, but hindsight always worked like that. I looked up at nothing in particular wondering if I should just turn around and not tempt this anymore…

My hand slowly opened the door before I realized it… and then there he was. I entered the room trying to ignore the restless sleeping form in the bed and went to the window sliding it open. Throwing my head out of it I grabbed a lungful of fresh air. It didn't matter as my mind had the scent and it fed the intoxication throughout my body, enabling all my vampire weapons as it circulated around me. I stood by the window with my eyes closed trying to shut them down; the venom, the hunger, the damning lust, that massive urge to hold him and taste him... After several minutes of acclimation I opened my eyes slowly to I finally looked at him. I saw him twitching and moving restlessly. Did all humans sleep like this? He was muttering, his hair was wet and sticking to his face, a luscious gleam to his skin from a light sweat. Whatever he was dreaming must not have been all the pleasant I thought sadly. If I was able to get closer I might have used my frozen touch to sooth him, but I couldn't risk it. I had to leave now but my feet remained rooted to the spot.

"No… don't…" Ichigo called out softly. I watched him as his I heard his heart rate start to quicken.

"Come back… Bya…" Did he just call my…

"Byakuya!" His body bolted upright and he stared at me unblinking, my body illuminated by my pale luminescence and the early morning light before he crashed back onto the bed and groaned. I fled through the window quickly and watched from the tree outside his window as he roused himself awake to stare at the spot I'd been standing. I might not have been able to see his thoughts, but it was certain he thought he'd just dreamt me standing there.

"Gah, I can even smell him! No fair!" he cried out quietly before wrapping himself in his sheet and curling back up in a ball to go back to sleep. My breathing had quickened at the nearness of my little visit being discovered and my stupidity over doing this. But the sound of my name coming from him, the thought of him dreaming about me. He'd been invading my thoughts from the moment I laid eyes on him. Did he feel something for me as well?

_Toshiro and I kept watch on him while you were away brother.  
_

"Rukia?" Startling me from my thoughts, I sensed my sister in the forest a few hundred yards away heading back to our home.

_Come brother… we need to tell you something…_

* * *

**Ichigo and Isshin – Saturday morning at the local diner:**

Isshin Kurosaki was happily talking away with a mouth full of food to one of locals when he spied his son's faraway look.

"Ahh my son, do you remember Mr Omaeda?" A burly man with an odd looking haircut, sporting a hunting outfit stuck a big hand into Ichigo's face.

"You've grown up kid. Still a bit weedy though. You need to eat up and get big and strong like your old man and me!" He nodded his head between himself and Isshin and Ichigo tried hard not to laugh at his beaming father. The two men were the complete opposite in appearance. Isshin, being in great shape, stocky with well-honed muscles, compared to Mr Omaeda's rather portly non muscular build.

"Will do Mr Omaeda. It's nice to see you again." Ichigo gave him a polite smile and proceeded to shovel food into his mouth like his father a few minutes before him. The men continued their conversation leaving Ichigo to his thoughts once again.

Within seconds Ichigo was pulled back into his dream.

_Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara was leaning against the window with a predatory gaze directed at me. He was wearing a grey hoodie and a tight pair of leather looking pants. I'd shuffled up to the head board when I realised he was in my room. I wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing here, but all I could do was hold his gaze. His eyes looked as black as his hair and his expression was slowly changing from murderous to seductive. I pulled my gaze from his eyes as I started to feel myself harden just from looking at him. I felt my cheeks redden at the thought as I turned to look at him through my lowered gaze, my eyes starting at his feet and moving upwards. Suddenly faster than I thought possible he removed his hoodie and shirts to reveal his pale well defined perfectly sculptured chest to me. The button on his leather pants were open revealing the top of his pubic region a definite lack of underwear under the leather. He was hotter than any porn I'd been lucky enough to see and he dripped sexiness. I tried to look anywhere but at his face, knowing I'd get sucked into his gaze. I heard him laugh quietly at me as I blushed and started to squirm as my erection started to become uncomfortable within my boxer shorts. My stomach was fluttering as my arousal surged through my body at the sight of this erotic god only a few feet from me.  
_

_I saw his legs and stomach come closer to me. His beautiful face dropped into my view as he began crawling up the bed slowly, his black eyes flashing with need as he smirked at me. There was no doubt he was going to claim me, and all my body could do was sit squirming in anticipation for him to get closer. _

_Leaning over me his face only inches from mine I breathed in his entrancing essence. Painfully slow, he lowered his hips to brush against my own through the thin sheet separating us. The friction of our members touching through only a few thin layers of cotton and leather caused my back to arch into him and moan wantonly as one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his lips went to my neck. He breathed out my name loudly…_

"_ICHIGO!" He grabbed my shoulder and started to shake it roughly._

Wait a minute… I shake my head and find myself staring into the big concerned eyes of my father.

"Goat-face! What are you doin?" I stumble and lean back and nearly topple out of my chair if not for his hand still on my shoulder.

"What? Aww my son! You haven't called me that since you were a little chibi! Waaaaa why would you start with that horrible nickname now?" Stupid Goat-Face fell to the floor and wailing loudly grabbing my leg.

I stand up and look around apologising for my father's antics to the owner and patrons of the diner as I try and leave. Slowly I drag myself out the door with the Forks sheriff clutching my leg.

"Baka! Get up will you, this is embarrassing!" I scowl at my father wanting to kick him, but I'd hate for him to have to arrest me for assault or something.

As soon as we are outside he stands up and walks to his police cruiser and hops in as though nothing happened.

My shoulders sag and my jaw drops at his crazy behaviour before I collect myself and jump in the passenger side.

"What happened in there kid? Do we need to have a talk about drugs or alcohol or girls?"

"Oh god what? Nothing and hell no you don't need to talk about that stuff with me. What happened to you? Why did you act like a 5 year old?"

"I'm the sheriff. I can act how I want. You're the one who spaced out on me. I just wanted to get you the hell out of there."

"I did not space out! I was just thinking about something!"

"Thinking about something! Kid you moaned like… like oh Jesus Christ. People don't moan like in a diner full of people alright!" Isshin was blushing furiously, his face turning bright red as he drove us to the reservation to pay a visit to his friend Mayuri.

"What are you talking about?" _Oh shit oh shit oh shit that's so not cool_ I thought. I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Well whatever the hell you decided to think about, why don't you leave those thoughts for your room! Listen, its natural to think about sex at your age kid, hell your mum and I-"

"Stop talking for god's sake Goat-Face!" I wanted to curl up in a ball at how embarrassing my father was being.

"Ichigo, all I'm trying to say is keep it at home, preferably when I'm not there to hear you makin-"

"SHUT UP!" I slapped my hands over my ears and started to sing loudly. Could my day get any worse? Well it might, we are heading to see Grimmjow…

**Ichigo Flashbacks: (The weekend of his arrival to Forks)  
**

"Whoa! What's up with the ginga hair dude?" A hand reached up to pull on a short orange spikey tress.

"Aww hell no! Like you can talk you smurf!" An opposing hand swatting at the other and darted in to tug on a long bright blue (surprising soft) lock of hair.

Two scowling teenagers jumped apart and stood glaring at each other, both with a raised fist each.

"Down Grimm, don't be an ass! Can't you remember your first love or something?" Mayuri appeared with a menacing smirk behind his son, whose blue eyes suddenly widened before a blush dusted his pale cheeks.

"I don't know what you are talkin about you old clown!" He looked away from Ichigo who was trying hard not to laugh at the teen who'd just been outright embarrassed by his equally smurfish looking blue haired father. Grimm turned a quarter and leant up against the old Ford F100 his father was selling to Isshin today.

"Ah, Ichigo. I see you've met Grimmjow and Mayuri again? I remember it like it was yesterday; somehow you two would always end up playing naked. Woulda been weird- Ichigo are you okay?"

Ichigo had crouched down and was currently trying hard to blend into the ground as his own father was currently causing him more embarrassment than Grimmjow's had.

He could hear Grimmjow cackle at his predicament before he responded in anger at the teen.

"What are you laughing about idiot? He's talking about you as well!" Ichigo's face was fully red as he growled.

Grimmjow's snickering stopped as he paled at the thought.

Mayuri and Isshin burst out laughing at the teens in front of them, holding onto each other, clutching their sides as the boys looked at them angrily.

"Ok, ok. It was cute teasing you both when you were little, but I'm going to need to get my stomach muscles in shape if you boys are going to be this easy. Come Isshin, Shuunsui has already gone inside with the beer. He's probably drunk half of it by now and the game's about to start."

"Alright, give me a second." Isshin turned still wiping his eyes from the laughter at the still angry teens.

"Listen up Ichigo. Truck's yours. Grimmjow will tell you about it all, he's been fixing it up for me to buy it for you so you can have a bit of independence here. No more playing naked you hear!" He tossed some keys to a stunned Ichigo and turned and trotted into the house.

Ichigo turned to a smirking Grimmjow and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Ichigo didn't particularly want to apologise to the long blue haired boy beside him, but he didn't want to be ungrateful if Grimmjow had spent time working on the Ford he was leaning against.

"Our dads have been friends for like forever man; at least now that you're back it won't just be me they pick on… Besides from memory we only got naked cos we were swimming in the portable pool one summer." Ichigo blushed that Grimmjow had remembered that.

"Oh yeh, that's right." His hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck causing his shirt to ride up a little.

"So do you know how to drive a stick? Isshin didn't know if you could so I'm to give you some lessons if you need them." Grimmjow hopped into the passengers side speaking quickly, trying to hide the blush that had hit him as he had spied a small amount of Ichigo's tanned stomach.

"Oh, umm kind of, but I've not got much experience." Ichigo walked around the vehicle and got into the driver's side.

**End flashback**

I watched as a shirtless long blue haired teen ran towards us from the shed across the clearing. He skidded to a halt in front of the cruiser as Isshin pulled up with a crazy looking grin on his face. His chest was rippling as he breathed in and out and I had to look away to stop from blushing at how sexy he looked. Then cringed as I remembered my dream. Why did everyone have to have such amazing bodies all of a sudden?

"Ichigo! Hi! Hurry up! I wanna show ya something." His hand was beckoning me to follow him.

"Hi Grimm, We're not gonna be long, so don't-"

"Aww come on Isshin, how bout I drop him off later? Or you and dad could go fishing and then have dinner here?"

"Fishing! Who's going fishing?" Mayuri had come to the porch. "Oh Isshin, Ichigo. What's up?" The elder Black patriarch greeted the Kurosaki's, tucking a stray strand of his blue hair behind his ear.

"Grimmjow thinks we should head out fishing for the day May, but I'm technically on the clock. Can I have a word?"

Grimmjow dragged Ichigo over to the shed as soon as his father had come outside.

"COME ON MAN – Ya gotta see this!" Grimmjow was practically bouncing as he dragged me behind him, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's gotten into you man?" I wasn't used to having someone pull me along so easily.

"When dad finds out they'll have to go, so just hurry up!"

"What are talking about? Did you kidnap someone? What have you done?" My worry set in as we entered the shed.

"Ehh, what? Why would I kidnap a cat? What are you on about – LOOK?" Grimmjow was confused but his excitement couldn't be undone. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw for myself what had gotten him so excited.

On the floor in a corner of the shed he'd converted to a mechanical workshop was a mother cat nursing four tiny kittens. One black, one grey, one white and one smaller rather runty looking ginger one.

"Dude! You're cat had kittens! That's awesome!" My hand had reached out and I slapped Grimm's back forgetting that he had no shirt on. The sound of my hand on his back echoed through the shed.

"Err, sorry bout that?" I blushed and went and sat closer to the cat.

"Heh, that's not my cat man. That's why I was excited. It's not every day a stray cat comes along and has kittens in front of you. Where do you think my shirt went?"

Ichigo noticed the cat was indeed sitting on a black piece of material that appeared to have sleeves.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Ichigo all of sudden became worried for the mother cat and her kittens.

"I dunno? The cat seems friendly enough, maybe it belongs to someone on the Reservation. I'll have to ask around." Grimmjow plonked himself ungracefully beside me on the ground brushing against his leg against mine as he settled himself down. I could feel warmth radiating from him even though he was half a foot away.

The tabby coloured mother cat was happily cleaning her black paws. She looked up at the two boys and seemed to sigh and lean back as the kittens mewled and tried to find comfortable spots to drink from. The poor little ginger one got knocked away and was crying out in panic as it headed in the wrong direction.

Having an affinity for gingers, as well as a need to help, my hand darted out and scooped up the tiny creature and gently deposited it back on its mother.

"Trust you to want to help that runty one!" Grimmjow laughed at me.

"Shut up, he'll grow up to be stronger than the others!"

"Tch… I doubt it. That black one looks like it's gonna be the strongest. It's twice the size of that ranga one already!"

Mayuri and Isshin stood laughing quietly at the 17 year old boys arguing over kittens.

"Looks like Jushiro's stray finally popped." The blue haired man spoke from the door and laughed at the two teens who turned around to look guiltily at their fathers.

"Ahh, I was coming to tell you that I'd found them Dad. I just wanted to show Ichigo before we had to take them away."

"I'll go call Jushiro and get a cage to put them in. Watch them for us will ya. We don't want the mother to take them away and hide them."

The two elder men walked away shaking their heads at the interaction between their teenage sons.

"Who's Jushiro?" Grimmjow turned back to see Ichigo holding the ginger kitten again defensively.

"Why are you holding it now? He's one of our neighbours." Grimmjow looked surprised at his orange haired friend who seemed to be sitting in guard dog position in front of the kittens.

"Don't worry, when Nel and Nnoi see these Jushiro and Shunsui will have to keep them all." Ichigo wasn't convinced that the cats were going to be protected.

Twenty minutes later two oddly sad teenagers and two fathers stood at the garage waving goodbye to the kitten family as Nel and Shunsui drove off with them. Nel had promised the boys that she'd look after the kittens and had decided to call the small ginger kitten "Itsugo". Ichigo furrowed his brows at the strange green haired girl, who's breast size looked to dwarf Orihime's.

"Well I have to get back to work. Come on Ichigo. Thanks Mayuri. See ya Grimm."

"Later Kurosaki's." Grimmjow headed back into his shed with a wave and Mayuri walked the Kurosaki's to the police cruiser.

"Ahh Ichigo, don't look so sullen boy. The kittens will be fine with the Kyoraku's." Mayuri could see a touch of sadness in the boy.

"Yeh, I know. I just… they were so tiny."

"Aww does my son want a kitten? I'll ask Shunsui if they could part with one in 8 weeks my boy. Daddy cannot deny you anything." Isshin had dropped down to hug Ichigo's leg wailing up at him.

"Dad! Get a hold of yourself. I don't need a kitten alright, just get up and stop making a fool of yourself." Isshin stood up and pretended nothing had happened.

"Good then, get in the car. See ya tomorrow for the game Mayuri?"

"Hai, we'll be there. Bye Ichigo."

"Bye Mr Black."

"What? Don't call me that. Its Mayuri or May, definitely not Yuri or Mr Black!" he heard the dark blue haired male yell as he shut the door waving to him.

"Yuri?"

"Erm don't ask." Isshin thinking back to the diner, didn't think he could bear to be in the car with Ichigo if he started to think about those mangas...

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked meeting Grimmjow, of course he'd be totally excited to see kittens :P_

_Ichigo: I don't need a kitten alright?_

_Isshin: No, well what about a puppy, they are-_

_Ichigo: I don't need a puppy either! I've got Grimmjow! Gah!_

_Grimmjow: Pssh! Tease!_

_Mayori: Ehh, son how does he kno-_

_Me: CUTTT!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Big thanks to Yonaka, AgeIsJustANumberBaby and SLYSWN and Guest for reading and taking the time to review. I do appreciate this immensely and I grin like an idiot over each one I receive so big hugs to you guys! Credit to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Meyers for chars and plots. All mistakes mine sorry. Enjoy!_

_Shout out to SLYSWN - Hope you like this chappy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Byakuya's POV:**

Kisuke had been on the phone to Yachiru while I was travelling back from Denali and all the important parts of my visit had been relayed to him. She was looking out for me, but still… I hadn't really wanted to be dropped right in it with my family as soon as I arrived home.

Renji had tried to surprise me by diving at me from the roof, and Rangiku had pinned me as I dodged and tried to suffocate me with her ample chest.

Thankfully Yoruichi had sense to pull her off me before I got too upset, before we moved inside.

"So you're in love with that new human Kurosaki Ichigo? And you almost made out with Kenpachi?" Renji's tactless confrontation voiced what everyone was more or less thinking as we were all sitting around the dining table (more like conference table as we never dined here).

Naturally I closed my eyes and fixed a scathing expression to my face.

"Renji, please. Let Byakuya speak when he's ready hmm." Our father, Kisuke tried to keep things light.

_Come on man, how can you be in love with a stupid human?_ Renji asked me this time in his head.

"I don't know how or why…" I kept my eyes closed and spoke slowly letting out a soft sigh. I'd only just been able to convince myself that I loved Ichigo Kurosaki enough to try and get past the urge to devour him.

"He's all I have been able to think about since I laid eyes on him. At first it was curiosity at why I couldn't hear his inner mind, then a straight forward desire to kill him… but then I realised that I wanted to mate with him more… and… now just being near him is likely enough…" I didn't need to look at anyone to see what they are thinking.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are both echoing happiness that I might have finally found someone. Rangiku is failing to see the boys' attraction over herself. Toshiro was happy for me and was sending out reassuring feelings to both me and Rangiku as he could sense her irritation. Rukia seems to be hiding something from me, by thinking of random images… I'll have to talk to her separately. But Renji is thinking about Ichigo too much…

"Cut it out Renji!"

"Huh, I wasn't- I didn't do anything! What's your problem?" Renji stood and glared at me.

"I can see you thinking about how he smelt. Stay away from him!" I stood growling menacingly back at him.

"Boys, boys. Toshiro if you please. Byakuya, no one is going to harm the boy." Kisuke didn't move to stand between us, knowing we'd be seated quickly enough.

"I was just thinking about how good he smelt. How am I supposed to know Byakuya's gonna lose it if I even think about him?"

I growled at him, but sat back down.

_Sorry man. _Renji apologised to me quietly.

"Anyway, what does this mean? Last I checked you were still a vampire Byakuya. You can't exactly have a relationship with a human you might eat if his scent is that appealing." Rangiku had a slight edge of displeasure in her voice.

"Byakuya-Nii-sama is strong enough not to hurt Ichigo. I've seen them together." Rukia piped up.

I quickly shut my mind off to Rukia before the images she's seen flood my body and threaten to undo my resolve not to rush back to his house.

"_You two are very cute together Byakuya." _She spoke in her mind.

"I'm not looking."

"Oh, since when?" Rukia looked at me confused.

"Since I've mastered being able to shut it off when I need too. The Denali helped me hone my skills and control them a little better. I might even be able to break Ichigo's shield if I try hard enough."

"The boy is really shielded from you Byakuya?" Kisuke enquired.

"It's like nothing I've ever encountered. That was part of the initial attraction to him…"

"Well then, we will certainly stand by you son and help you and Ichigo. We are so glad you came home and you have our support. But if you love him, I know you'll keep Ichigo safe." Yoruichi stood and came around the table to give me a hug.

_I'm just so happy you are home and I can't wait to meet him Byakuya. _Her words sprung forth in her mind for me.

"Do you really think I'll keep him safe? I'm not sure I'm strong enough. What if…"

"Byakuya, you've lived long enough without knowing the joy of a friend and partner like us. If Rukia has seen it, then you need to believe it. Things will all work out." Kisuke patted me on the arm and smiled.

Rangiku's thoughts started to get louder in my head before she spoke them aloud.

"Well I'm glad you're all so calm about this, but haven't you forgotten something quite integral?"

Kisuke turned to Rangiku wondering why she seemed upset about this.

"Please tell us what's bothering you about this Ran-chan?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is human! We're not! What do you think he's going to do when he finds out about Byakuya and the rest of us?"

"Our secret is of importance to us all. Byakuya knows this as well as you do. We will work this out as a family."

"How can you love him already you only saw him for-."

"Rangiku! Be quiet. I sensed Byakuya go to Ichigo's house as he arrived in Forks. I had been checking for signs of Ichigo and Byakuya, and nothing was happening, until Byakuya woke Ichigo up… Then I saw them together… It's going to work out Nii-sama." 6 pairs of golden eyes turned to me then as I saw the visions in Rukia's head.

_Ichigo and I in a car, at a restaurant, meeting our family, flying through trees, lying in the forest under the sunlight, the light from my body sparkling over his sun-kissed tanned cheeks..._

I closed the connection abruptly, but my body twitched as the images swam in my head.

_Did you see them? _I nodded slowly for Rukia.

Rangiku wasn't convinced the secret would be safe, and Toshiro pulled her into his arms and spread a loving feeling out across the room before growling softly, sending a particularly passionate feeling out just for Rangiku.

"Babe, don't you want Byakuya to have this as well. If Kurosaki is for him, then stop being a drag about it."

"Fine! I just feel like this could be both a blessing or a bloody disaster. Ahh no pun intended…" She breathed out still enveloped by Toshiro.

"Enough sappy talk aye, let's go hunting!" Renji didn't like talking about feelings all that much.

"Baka! You were talking sappy last night Renji." Rukia looked at him mockingly.

"What, don't lie Rukia, I'm not a girl!" Renji tried to defend himself, but was fairly useless against Rukia.

Rukia as tiny as she was flitted over Renji's head, to land behind him and used the momentum to pick him up and throw him outside through the open sliding door where he ended up in tree using his vampire skills to land on a branch ungracefully.

"And what's so wrong about girls huh?" She roared at him before jumping off after him.

Pretty soon we were all flying through the trees playing our family game of vampire tag and toss. (The idea being if you were suddenly tossed through the trees, you were 'it' and you had to catch another vampire and throw them. All vampires loved this game right?)

* * *

**Monday: Lunch time**

**Byakuya's POV:**

Rukia was walking beside me into the lunch room with Renji in front of us and Toshiro and Rangiku behind me. Renji was usually the one we walked in a protective formation for not me. I suddenly realised how he must feel to have us always looking out for him and knew I needed to ease up on him more.

"_This is going to be so much fun. You're full so you have nothing to worry about Byakuya." _We were speaking in a whisper for us, but undetectable to humans.

"_Of course I do not." _I was fairly sure I could be around Ichigo without losing it. But it was good to know they were here in case something did happen.

We sat in our regular spot and I tried to keep my anxiety to a minimum. To go from the playfulness of the early morning snow fight before school to this, made me feel guilty at how I'd had to make them all serious over my issues.

"_He's about to come in Byakuya. Act normal and human!"_

"Pfft, human you reckon?" Renji spoke normally and grinned, his eyes flashing with vengeance as he lifted his fist and briefly moved his fingers to show us the snow he'd been holding onto. He slowly reformed the snow in a hardened chunk of ice glaring maliciously at Toshiro, but his thoughts were to fire it in Rangiku's direction.

With a swift flick of his wrist the chunk of ice flew towards her chest, however her vampire reflexes kicked in and she flicked her wrist out tapping the ice away. It flew invisibly to human eyes across the lunch room hitting the wall causing it to disintegrate back into snow and leave a small hole in the wall. The kids at the table on that side of the room jumped at the sound of its impact and looked around for the person responsible.

"_Wow, next time just smash the whole wall Renji." _Rangiku eye rolled at his childish behaviour.

"_Just jealous you didn't think of it."_ Renji retorted.

"Oh Renji?" Rukia plonked a handful of ice over Renji's red hair that she'd been hiding as well.

"_Ichigo is about to look so play it up will you." _Rukia's voice rang out as she dumped the ice over her lover.

"I'll show you playing!" Renji stood and shook his long red hair over the table sending snow flying over us.

I was smirking at my brothers and sisters while Rukia and Rangiku were trying to avoid being hit by the falling snow and laughing and hiding behind their empty lunch trays. Toshiro stood and shook his own hair, which being white had hid the snow he'd managed to have lodged in there reasonably well. The resulting cold wet snow shower from my brothers causing a little shower over my sisters and myself.

I pushed my chair back a little to avoid as much of the ice as possible and listened in to Ichigo's friends as my name was mentioned.

… _watching the Urahara's again. He's never gonna learn. _Ishida had been watching Ichigo watching us.

I looked in his direction with a softened gaze, trying to make it friendlier than the murderous glare I'd given him last week… I could look into his eyes for eternity and never get bored at the way he seems to see right through me into my soul… The blush that starts to spread across his cheeks looks so heavenly and warm…

_Byakuya Kuchiki is totally eye-raping Kurosaki-kun oh my god… And Kurosaki-kun is blushing. What the hell is going on with them? _Orihime's lewd thoughts pierce my mind as Ichigo breaks our gaze.

"I'm not feeling too well actually, I need some fresh air guys. I'll catch up with you before the bell and walk with you to class Ishida." His mind is still silent to me.

What he's not feeling well? And he hasn't eaten. I went to move to follow him and realised I had no reason to chase after him. In fact it would look really weird if I did…

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**:

I felt like I'd spent my entire weekend thinking about hot boys… hold up! That's not want a 17 year old guy is supposed to say while he daydreams in class is it? Ugh, I want to slap myself…

I had spent a good deal of the weekend thinking about other guys though… That stupid dream about Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara goddammit what the hell was that about? Why did I have to picture him in leather pants that made him look so utterly fuckable! WAIT! What? Think of something else quick… Orihime's voice… yep there we go, Grimmjow's heaving chest and warm body… oh for fuck's sake. What the hell is wrong with me? All I want to really do is tell that piece of shit Kuchiki that he's a dreamy piece of ass-

"Dammit!" The entire maths class turns and stares at me and my outburst.

"Kurosaki? Something wrong that you feel the need to interrupt my class?" Mr Kurumadani asks me. I swear this guy's affro is bigger than last week…

"Ah, sorry. I just remembered that I forgot something." Oh right, cos that sounds intelligent.

"Excuse me?"

When is this class going to end?

"Come on Kurosaki-kun, the others are waiting for us. What are you staring at?"

He's back… He's sitting there as though he didn't just miss four days of school last week. His body turns slightly in my direction.

"I should go over there and tell that piece of-".

"Oi Orihime, Ichigo!" Keigo was yelling across the cafeteria at us.

"Come on Kurosaki-kun." Orihime is dragging me away and I lose my chance to go and tell him just what I think of his shitty behaviour the last time I saw him. But, I don't really want to yell at him. It seems kind of petty now that I think about it. I mean it was like a whole week ago. Only scatty girls keep grudges don't they?

I sit down next to Sado thankfully, much to Orihime's sadness I note, as she takes the seat next to Ishida. I can see Byakuya clearly as he talks amongst his family, who all seem to be interested in him. They all have strange looks on their faces and the small one Rukia looks up at me and smiles.

I really have to stop watching them like this.

I look away and realise that Orihime has been talking away but I haven't heard a thing she's said.

"So what do you think Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ahh, sorry. What?" Her eyes look sad for a split second, before she covers it up with a big grin.

"We are all going to head to the beach at La Pushe this weekend; would you like to come along?"

"Ahh, if everyone's going then yeh I guess." Nods come from all around the table. Even Sado.

"We usually head down in my van." Sado's quiet bass-like voice states beside me.

I wonder if I should ask Byakuya… why would I wonder that, he clearly hates me. Mental face palm!

The thought of him in my head makes me look in his direction to find the Urahara's all laughing and cowering from the redhead and white-haired siblings' behaviour (shaking snow from their heads it looks like... odd). Do they realise how they shine when they are all smiling… What on earth? My eyes land on Byakuya who to me shines the brightest of them all. I find myself locked into a gaze with him. My heart beats loudly in my ears as I look at his flawless iridescent skin, his golden gaze brightly tuned into my direction, his expression seems different to those that were bored into my brain from last week. He looks almost friendly. Hang on. I can definitely see golden eyes from here. Maybe it's the light in here that makes them look lighter than they were in Biology. My cheeks start to get warmer just from him looking me. Enough of this, I'm going to eat lunch outside today.

"Kurosaki-kun are you going to get in line for some food now – I noticed you didn't bring any lunch in with you today?"

"I'm not feeling too well actually, I need some fresh air guys. I'll catch up with you before the bell and walk with you to class Ishida."

"Ok, meet you at your locker Ichigo."

I grab my stuff and bolt from the room, but I notice Kuchiki's gaze follows me out of the room. I thought I saw him move to stand, but I think I imagined it. Or maybe I just wanted him to chase me. I feel my cheeks heating up at the thought of him coming after me…

* * *

**Biology class:**

**Byakuya's POV:**

After confirming with my brothers and sisters that I was perfectly capable of sitting beside him for an hour in Biology I was allowed to go and wait for him in class.

Renji thought it was stupid to keep dwelling on it negatively and to just go jump him. Rangiku had huffed that she would hurt my Aston Martin if I made her redo high school again because we had to move if I fucked up and killed Ichigo. Rukia knew I was fine and set on the decision to win Ichigo over as opposed to killing and Toshiro flooded me with a satiated feeling that almost made me want to throw up.

I'm fairly certain I can keep the hunger urges at bay, after seeing him now and being in his room. It's good to know they cared about me though.

I'd already spent most of the morning watching Ichigo through the eyes of Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu and the annoying Orihime Inoue as they all seemed to have a class with him. He hadn't voiced any concern then about feeling unwell then though… I wondered at the sudden onset of that. Ishida was currently walking with him to Biology after they'd met at his locker as he'd mentioned.

"So has anyone asked you to the dance in a couple of weeks yet Ichigo?" The thin black haired boy asked awkwardly. Hold up, I'd be the one asking him first!

"Huh, umm no, I think I'm going to Seattle that weekend so it wouldn't really matter if they did." Disappointment radiated through the black haired teen, and a little through me as well. God I was even thinking like a lovesick idiot!

"Oh, what's in Seattle?" I noted Ishida's voice seemed strained and could see Ichigo blushing and start to scratch the back of his neck. He looked a lot like a person trying to make a lie on the spot.

"Oh, well my mom and her new husband are spending a few days there and asked me to join them."

"That's a shame, I'm sure Orihime would have liked you to take her."

"Orihime? Right, well maybe you should go with her. She seems to like you a lot."

"What really? Did she say something?" The clearly bi-sexual teen suddenly started comparing Ichigo and Orihime naked. I did not need that visual…

"Ahh, dammit." Ichigo sounded upset about something and I realised he'd stopped at the door and was looking at me.

"Kurosaki? Oh looks like your lab partner's back." The last part was whispered, but it made no difference to me.

"Yeh, wonder if he bothers to speak me today?" Ichigo had mumbled the last part back to Ishida as they made their way into the classroom. Had he forgotten I'd be here? I felt a little twinge of panic that perhaps I'd misread the intense gazes we'd shared or the way he'd called my name out during his sleep. Perhaps Rukia's visions were way off? They were not concrete the further out they were based.

I had positioned myself facing away from the door and took a large gulp of air as I watched Ichigo approach his seat beside me through Ishida. He looked extremely nervous and was trying hard not to look at me.

He slumped onto the seat sending a wave of his scent crashing over me and I felt the rush of exhilaration swell through me as I was hit with it, but it was different to the first time. No venom came, but lust was evident as his scent permeated my core. I wanted swim in it and never let it go. My senses perked. I was excited. My groin was alight. Everything about this screamed wrong. But it also screamed at me to get more of it.

I could hear his heartbeat racing as it pumped his human blood through his system; his breathing seemed anything but calm like the other teenagers who were slowly filling the room.

I tried to calm myself and attempted to see if I could talk to him without the monstrous urges pouring forth.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo." I had tried to keep my tone disinterested but it came out lower than I was expecting as I angled my gaze to him. I noticed the shiver that swept through Ichigo's body at the sound of his name, and he turned to face me with his cheeks flushed. The blood flowing to heat them was so enticing, something else I would live forever to see. However the heat in his eyes was quite the opposite.

"Oh you're going to speak to me today are you?" He practically spat the comment out at me.

"It seems as though I am. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara… You'll have to forgive me for last week… I was not feeling very well…" I had turned to face him fully and found myself lost, although my voice was still low it had a tinge of my vampire seduction laced around the edges. Looking at Ichigo's angry scowl, apparently it had little effect on calming him.

"Really! That's your excuse for glaring at me like you did?" His voice was quieter now that the teacher had arrived.

"I humbly apologise for any offence made Ichigo…" I purred his name that time and angled my body a little closer to him. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to be nearer even if he was angry. I leant on one hand, letting my hair dangle down as I watched him. While my throat was burning from the alluring smell I could now no longer avoid; the chocolate laced strawberry spiced scent of his mixed with his blood scent seemed to be my newfound drug.

His coffee coloured eyes widened as he turned to stare into mine slowly. Something flashed there, but he quickly closed his eyes, fluttering his lovely long lashes at me. I almost lost my composure at the sight of him.

His scowl receded slowly, but when he opened his eyes, he looked blankly at me and frowned.

"Whatever. You missed a lot of classes. We've been looking at Cell stages so-." He turned as the teacher cut him off. I'd have given anything to see what he'd been thinking before his frown.

"Alright, today I'll be giving you some slides of the major phases of a cell life cycle for Lily Pollen and I'd like you to put them in order. There will be a prize for the first pair finished." Mr Top gestured for the front two groups to distribute the slides and microscopes.

"So how are you finding Forks so far?" I laughed internally as his eyes widened at my attempt to make small talk. His heart rate was thumping somewhat irregularly.

"Um, it's wet, and cloudy like all the time."

"Not liking the weather then, how about the people?" After a week, the thoughts of Ichigo in other's minds had died down to mainly the group of people he had taken to sitting with. However most of that group all wanted the teen to notice them in some way. Sado Yasutora seemed the nicest of them all, and for the most part just wanted the boy to be at ease.

"Mostly everyone has been friendly." I did not miss the glare that was directed at me.

"Point taken… how do you suggest I make it up to you…? Ichigo?" I fluttered my own eyelashes at him coyly as I purred his name again. See how he likes it I thought.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me? Byakuya fucking Kuchiki did not just bat his bloody eyelashes at Ichigo! _Ishida screamed in his head at the sight of my behaviour. Well at least someone noticed, but I saw Ichigo gulp and clamp a hand over his mouth cutely.

The slides and microscope were set down in front of us.

"Why don't you go first Ichigo?" I was thanking whatever God had led this teen to me, because I was enjoying this moment – our first proper chance at talking (and my flirting) like nothing else. The seemingly innocent act was just so human. I was also extremely thankful I'd not killed the boy last week knowing how close it had been… but still being with me was going to lead him to a doomed life…

"Interphase." He noted down the slide number and phase quickly. He'd only looked into the scope for the barest of seconds. While I was happy he was confident in his answer, I wanted to double check myself.

"Do you mind if I double-check?"

"Go right ahead." I might hear nothing from his mind, but his scowl portrayed his irritation.

"Ah correct… interphase." I swapped out the slide for another.

"Metaphase." I noted down quickly the phase and slide on the paper Ichigo had between us.

"I'd like to double check that."

"Of course." I smirked as I slide the microscope towards him.

"Yeh, metaphase."

"Telophase. You want to check?" He started to slide the scope to me.

"No its fine. You check the next one and I'll get the last one."

"Umm ok… anaphase." His heart rate had become more regular and his blush had subsided giving him a relaxed look.

"So the last one should be prophase… yes." I removed the slide and filled in the last slide number and phase and moved the microscope and slides to the front of our desk along with the answer paper.

"So how did you end up here in Forks Ichigo?" I wanted to know everything about him from him, rather than from the minds of everyone else.

"Byakuya… everyone told me that the Urahara's don't talk to people. Why are you talking to me now, when you ignored me and then disappeared for a week?" He voiced quietly looking straight ahead. A light blush was starting to creep over the bridge of his nose. His heart rate increasing slightly. Did he always blush when he spoke? I was about to answer when I heard Mr Top walking up the aisle behind us.

_Great, poor Kurosaki, it's a shame to have had to pair him with that robot. He and Kuchiki have finished but I doubt that arrogant Kuchiki even let him look at the slides. _

"Byakuya, Ichigo. How did you get on? You seem to be the first one's finished. Although certainly a lot quicker than I'd expected. Byakuya did you allow Ichigo to even use the microscope?" He picked up the answer sheet already knowing the answers would all be correct. _Byakuya never makes any mistakes, even when he's clearly not even listening to me._

"Ichigo identified 3 of the 5 phases actually!" I snapped back to the idiotic teacher. _Bullshit_ I heard him say in his mind.

"Is that right Ichigo? Had you already covered this topic?" Mr Top enquired now to the blushing Ichigo. Why's he blushing now I wondered?

"Ah, yes but we looked at onion roots though." Ichigo voiced as he looked the teacher in the eye.

"I see. Were you in AP at your old school?" Ichigo nodded to him.

Good thing you're paired with Kuchiki then." _He's brighter than he looks; advanced placement explains why they breezed through this task so easily. No wonder Kuchiki is taking the time to speak with him. _I frowned at his internal comment of doubt about Ichigo.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Ichigo turned to look at me. His spiced scent blew over me again renewing my exhilaration to the point I almost smiled broadly. I caught myself just in time.

"Yes Ichigo?" I looked at him curiously, my golden eyes sparkling at his flustered body, a slight shiver running through him.

"You didn't answer my question." He frowned as he shut his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts.

"Well, I've apologised for last week. If you don't want to talk with me then I will stop if you wish. But you are my lab partner so it would be rude to not get to know you wouldn't it?" _That and I'm in love with you_ I thought.

"Oh, yeh. That actually makes sense…" I smirked to myself at how my answer wasn't as intriguing as he seemed to have suspected. What I wouldn't give to see what he was thinking…

None of the other lab partners had yet to finish I noted and there was still around half an hour left of class. It seemed as though Mr Top had forgotten (or ignored the fact that) we had finished and he didn't bother assigning any extra work to us so we were able to use this time to just sit awkwardly for Ichigo, and rather contentedly for me.

I was surprised at how the simple understanding of my feelings for Ichigo had given me the ability to see past the hunger lust. My throat burning and my twitching cock were the only indications my vampire side wasn't fully repressed. However I wasn't convinced my groin's participation was purely from vampire instincts and not just straight up desire. For now I'd settle for hearing him tell me anything about himself so I could see his blushes and body movements, anything and everything he could offer me I wanted it. Why he was here? Where he'd come from? What he'd left behind? What he liked to do for fun? I realised I sounded a lot like the student body from last week in thinking of this way when he'd arrived and felt a little… no a lot stupid…

"Do you change your contacts often?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"I do not wear contacts." I answered before I realised I should have been paying more attention to the direction the question would take.

"But your eyes were black last week! They're golden now like the rest of your brothers and sisters. Renji's changed as well. His were black when you nearly ran me over." He was whispering out his observations.

Ding ding ding ding! This is why we don't let humans get near us. Yet another reason why being able to read the minds of humans is also helpful to know when they suspect weird behaviour from us…

"You caught me… we do wear contacts on occasion… I'm not sure why we picked black ones though. And just to clarify, you walked in front of moving traffic of your own volition." I shrugged in a gesture of slight dismissal and caught the sharp intake of breath from Ichigo as he processed my lie and accusation. It was almost as if he knew I'd covered up something important, but thankfully he let it go.

"So why did you have to move here?" I was curious and tried to convey a genuine tone.

"It's a boring complicated story. I'm sure you don't want to hear it." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I wanted to touch the soft looking spikey hair as well and held myself back.

"I'm sure I can keep up with complicated."

"But do you feel like hearing about boring?"

"There's 25 minutes left of class. I'm all yours Ichigo… until next class." I really needed to stop staring at him so intently and speaking so seductively. It's like he makes me do it though. His blushing cheeks flare before me and I can practically feel him willing his body to stop betraying him. It's the most alluring sight in the world. And it definitely will be mine.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:Big thanks to AgeIsJustANumberBaby and SLYSWN for reading and taking the time to review. SLYSWN – you always give me such great feedback – words can't really say how helpful I find each review! *GLOMPS*_

_Credit to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Meyers for chars and plots. All mistakes mine sorry. Enjoy!_

**PS – This chapter is dedicated to Cory Monteith (Finn from Glee) RIP you beautiful man…**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Rukia & Renji (Gym class at the same time as Biology):**

Renji and Rukia were busy trying to act human in PE class. They were doing rope work with boys on one rope and girls on the other. The irony of being able to jump to the roof if they wanted was not lost on them.

They were in line waiting for their turn. They loved getting to face off against each other, however in PE all the vamps had to dial back their abilities and look like normal teenagers. Renji was never able to quite get that right though and often looked like an uncoordinated gorilla, amusing Rukia to no end.

Being vampires allowed them to speak to each other across the entire gymnasium without the humans hearing a single word of their conversation, however they were currently only a few feet away from each other.

"What do you see now Rukia?" He was concentrating on trying to ignore the sweaty scents of the students around him, while his sexy partner in her cute little gym shorts was busy looking like she was half asleep flitting through visions in her head. Her face lit up as she turned and beamed at her tattooed lover.

"Renji! He's going to be my new best friend!" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Huh?"

"I'm so excited! He's going to let me take him shopping and I'll get to dress him, and do his hair and yep, he's going to let me give him a mani-pedi-".

"What? He's not your new love, he's your brothers!" Renji was far too secure in his prowess to be threatened by the tiny orange-haired human, but he wasn't sure about Byakuya letting Rukia mani-pedi his newfound human.

"Oh shush! He's going to love me too, and you!"

"Oi shut up woman! I don't need his love!" Rukia sneered at Renji who had a large frown on his face, before he realised what he'd said.

"Did you just tell me to shut up Renji?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her sometimes idiot boyfriend. She was always only playing with him when she pretended to be angry, but after 40 odd years, he hadn't figured that out yet.

"Ahh, no that's not what I meant Rukia, I just…"

"Race you to the top! I win and I get to dress YOU up tonight. You win and I'll hunt in that Xena outfit with you. Use the Yasutora's kids speed level."

"Really? You're on!"

"Cheat and I'll show everyone the photos from the last bet you lost."

Really she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Byakuya, but sometimes you just have to have fun with your sexy boyfriend. I mean if his shirt was any tighter it would bust off him as it was, and being white all his beautiful tribal markings were clearly visible through the thin fabric. Rukia was not one to drool but she knew her other half was most girl's wet dream material. She started to smirk as her mind vision sucked her in and gave her the image of Renji later that evening...

* * *

**Ichigo's POV: Back to the start of Biology class**

"Ahh, dammit." How the fuck did I forget about him being here, oh that's right I was hoping lunch had been an illusion I'd dreamed up after I ran from the lunch room. No such luck…

"Kurosaki? Oh looks like your lab partner's back." Ishida whispered beside me and I felt my cheeks heat before I whispered back.

"Yeh, wonder if he bothers to speak me today?" He hasn't noticed me yet, maybe I can feign sickness again, but somehow I was already walking towards my seat. I was purposefully not looking at him, and I've got my natural scowling expression in place, but I feel as though I'm about to throw up.

I fall into my seat trying hard not to notice how amazing he smells or how sexy his hair looks. I wonder if he uses a sakura scented shampoo. His long black tresses are just asking for me to run my hand through- _I'm so fucked… _My heart feels like its gonna bounce right outta my chest at this rate.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo." Oh my god! His voice… An involuntary shiver jolted through me at the sound of it. No 17 year old should be allowed to possess such an erotic porn star voice. Its so sultry and deep. How unfair is this? I couldn't stop the blush that just exploded over my entire body, or the erection that just sprung up in my jeans. That god I wore black ones today… my acting skills kicking into gear I turn to look at him.

"Oh you're going to speak to me today are you?" I didn't mean to sound like a snarky girl, but keeping this act up was the only thing stopping me from turning into a pile of goo on the ground at his feet.

"It seems as though I am. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara… You'll have to forgive me for last week… I was not feeling very well…" His voice was hypnotic and it was taking all my will power to keep my angry persona in place.

"Really! That's your excuse for glaring at me like you did?" My defences were failing as my response had none of the earlier anger in it.

"I humbly apologise for any offence made Ichigo…" Oh come on… its like he's trying to make me cum in my pants in the middle of the class saying my name like that! I watch him move to lean on his hand and look up at me through his long black eyelashes. Oh god. I can't look at him. I need to breathe but his hair flowing around his hand released more of the delightful aroma from him. I can get through this. He's just messing with me… Maybe this is why they don't talk to anyone? They just make people turn into idiots?

Frowning, I open my eyes and speak to him, "Whatever. You missed a lot of classes. We've been looking at Cell stages so-." Oh thank god, Mr Top cuts off me off mid-sentence - finally class is going to start and I can try and ignore him and calm the bulge in my pants.

"Alright, today I'll be giving you some slides of the major phases of a cell life cycle for Lily Pollen and I'd like you to put them in order. There will be a prize for the first pair finished." Mr Top stated before he got some of the other class members to distribute the slides and equipment. Maybe he'll stop talking now?

"So how are you finding Forks so far?" No such luck. Is he really going to just chatter away? He's so different to how he acted last week.

"Um, its wet, and cloudy like all the time." I state plainly. I'm confused. Did I just dream up how he looked at me last week?

"Not liking the weather then, how about the people?" Why is he bothering? I don't understand. Ok yes, lots of people have wanted to know my story, but this guy had a chance to last week. Was he really sick like he said? I still feel like I could either throw up, or cum if he says my name like that again…

"Mostly everyone has been friendly." I surprise myself with my answer and decide to give him a Kurosaki "scowl and glare" for good measure.

"Point taken… how do you suggest I make it up to you… Ichigo?" _Shit! _Clamping a hand over my mouth to avoid the involuntary moan, I swallow it. I'm certain my eyes were likely bulging out of my head. This is definitely worse than last week… _I'm so screwed…_

One of the students deposited the equipment on our desks for us giving me something else to focus on thankfully.

"Why don't you go first Ichigo?" Breathing deeply, I grabbed the slide and microscope and answer sheet.

"Interphase." With the briefest of looks I check the slide and jot down the answer on the sheet.

"Do you mind if I double-check?" What a d-bag! Of course he wouldn't believe me. Orihime's comments about him being super smart pop up in my head.

"Go right ahead." I scowl at him.

"Ah correct… interphase." No shit. I watch him gracefully swap the slide for another and take a brief look at it.

"Metaphase." He says coolly as he notes in on the sheet between us.

"I'd like to double check that." I know he'll be right, but why shouldn't I get to double check too?

"Of course." He knew I was going to say that judging by his smirk.

"Yeh, metaphase." I knew it would be. I swap the next slide over and take a look.

"Telophase. You want to check?" My hand moves to give him the scope.

"No its fine. You check the next one and I'll get the last one." Oh gracious now, how kind of him.

"Umm ok… anaphase." I start to wonder what else the Mr Top has in mind for us because this has been one of the easiest labs I've had so far.

"So the last one should be prophase… yes." I watch him from the corner of my eye writing down the last answer, before he moves the equipment to the top of the table.

"So how did you end up here in Forks Ichigo?" So he's back to asking about me… I don't know why, I'm not exactly that exciting. Plus, where is all this interest coming from. Insecure me makes an entrance.

"Byakuya… everyone told me that the Urahara's don't talk to people. Why are you talking to me now, when you ignored me and then disappeared for a week?" And queue blushing and girly questions… I really am an idiot. Mental facepalm!

"Byakuya, Ichigo. How did you get on? You seem to be the first one's finished. Although certainly a lot quicker than I'd expected. Byakuya did you allow Ichigo to even use the microscope?" Mr Top's interrupting mean Byakuya didn't get to answer me.

"Ichigo identified 3 of the 5 phases actually!" Byakuya snapped at Mr Top for his accusation which made me want to laugh at him.

"Is that right Ichigo? Had you already covered this topic?" The teacher looked at me with the usual look of disbelief. I was used to it.

"Ah, yes but we looked at onion roots though." I looked him straight in the eye knowing that it gave away my Advanced Placement class.

"I see. Were you in AP at your old school?" I nodded at him as he looked at me incredulously.

"Good thing you're paired with Kuchiki then." I managed to not blush at the thought of being paired with the pale beauty beside me. Now would be a good time to not remember a certain dream I had over the weekend… Dammit now I'm thinking about him in leather fucking pants… Think about something else for god's sake!

Forcing myself, I recall what Orihime had told me about the Urahara's, and how the boy sitting beside me seemed quite different to both the person who'd been described to me, and also different to our first meeting. I'd noticed the change in him at lunch though hadn't I? He did seem friendlier then as well.

I turned suddenly wanting to talk with him more.

"Yes Ichigo?" His anticipation of my wanting to converse caught me off guard and sent an involuntary shiver through me; he really shouldn't be able to make me feel so pathetic just by saying my name like that. The way it rolled off his tongue made my pants get uncomfortable and tight.

"You didn't answer my question." I frowned and tried to find a way to stop this accursed blushing every time I looked at him.

"Well, I've apologised for last week. If you don't want to talk with me then I will stop if you wish. But you are my lab partner so it would be rude to not get to know you wouldn't it?"

"Oh, yeh. That actually makes sense…" I was floored by how straight forward and reasonable his answer was. Of course I was reading more into his friendliness because of how I felt about him. How many mental face palms can I have in one day I wondered? I was watching him from the corner of my eye when I noticed something else I had been wondering about. If he could ask questions to get to know me, I was entitled the same courtesy.

"Do you change your contacts often?"

"I do not wear contacts." He responded like it was so obvious an answer that I was momentarily shocked.

"But your eyes were black last week! They're golden now like the rest of your brothers and sisters. Renji's changed as well. His were black when you nearly ran me over." I'm not certain, but I whispered the statement to him rather than in the voice I had been using. Maybe they didn't want people to know they were not perfect? I don't know, but they definitely had to be wearing contacts, or… an have eye condition maybe? Demons on that Supernatural show all had black eyes… Oh right, cos that's a reasonable assumption about an odd collection of adopted children who are super smart, and eerily beautiful… wait it kind of is…

"You caught me… we do wear contacts on occasion… I'm not sure why we picked black ones though. And just to clarify, you walked in front of moving traffic of your own volition." I inhaled sharply at his dismissal of nearly running me down and it being my fault, and at his response to the contacts. I didn't know him well enough to think it was a lie, but it did feel slightly off. Do I really think he's a demon though? I'm clearly sleep deprived, maybe its true men get stupid when they have erections… I can't honestly remember ever sitting through a class like this before…

"So why did you have to move here?" He asked and it almost sounded like a deliberate topic change.

"It's a boring complicated story. I'm sure you don't want to hear it." I sighed. This was one of the topics I disliked and wished people just didn't bother asking about.

"I'm sure I can keep up with complicated." Yes, Mr Sexy and Smart probably could keep up with my complicated story.

"But do you feel like hearing about boring?" I scoffed at him, because I was certain he'd find the story so typically not interesting.

"There's 25 minutes left of class. I'm all yours Ichigo… until next class." My cheeks blaze at the way his velvety voice purred out my name... again! My cock definitely heard the way he spoke those four words and it completely dismissed anything else from his mouth… There's no way he would do this purpose is there? I stare at the desk trying hard not to think of him in leather pants being nothing but mine!

* * *

**Later that day:**

**Byakuya's POV:**

Day 1 down, the rest of Ichigo's mortal life to go... which was now considerably shorter for moving to Forks I thought.

Well technically, it was only the end of the school day and the mad dash for the Forks High student populace to leave the car park was happening. I'd heard a particular line of thought from Orihime Inoue that I wanted to see play out. Apparently she was wanting to ask Ichigo to the dance two Saturdays from now, and had plucked up the courage to ask him after school.

I watched the top heavy red head make a bee-line for Ichigo's rather beat up looking Ford F100 pickup. I wanted to see what his reaction would be.

Now that my brothers and sisters were in the car (Renji was in for a fun evening I saw), I manoeuvred the GTS behind Ichigo and blocked him in. I laid my hand on the horn for a second as his truck started to back up. Last thing I needed was for Rangiku to give me shit about getting my Porsche dented from that overgrown beast of a vehicle.

"What game are we playing today Kuchiki?" Toshiro enquired from his spot in the back.

"I'm not fixing your car if he decides to back into you!" Rangiku griped from the backseat.

"I want to watch something… it should'nt take too long." I respond.

We all saw Ichigo's scowl and heard him rattle off some swear words at me, causing me to smirk.

But only I heard how delighted Orihime Inoue was at the little stroke of luck that allowed her to get her moment with Ichigo.

I was letting all the other cars go around us as I waited for her to get to the point of talking to Ichigo.

_Maybe I need to thank the Urahara's for keeping Ichigo here. He looked like he was in a hurry to leave. Hopefully they'll stay long enough for me to ask him out. _I could see the scowl on his face through her mind as he realised he was trapped. I could also see him checking his mirrors watching us.

"So Kurosaki-kun, I was wondering if you'd heard about the dance coming up and I'd really like it if-"

"Oh that's right. Ishida was telling me about that. You know I think he likes you Orihime."

"That's nice, but I was hoping-" _What? Ishida-san, he's gay though I thought?_

"Yeh, yeh, he even asked if you talked about him much to me. I told him that I think you two would make a cute couple."

"But Kurosaki-kun, why would you do that? I don't think-" _Oh no! Why does Ichigo think I like Ishida-san? This is going terribly… At one time I did, his glasses are very cute, and his hair… but I don't think he really like girls…_

"I really have to get going sorry Orihime, what is Byakuya doing? Oi Byakuya, move your precious car would ya?" Ichigo practically jumped out of the window looking quite flustered to yell in our direction. I hadn't been looking in his direction, but at the call of my name, I tilted my head slightly and I moved the car forward and out of his way and proceeded to leave slowly, noticing him reverse quickly.

From Orihime's mind I saw that he'd completely avoided her questioning which was exactly what I was hoping to see. A flat out refusal would have been better, but at least he seemed as adverse to that stupid girl as I'd been hoping for, in fact he looked as though he was trying to fob her off onto that poor Ishida kid. Maybe I could get my sisters to help that along… Although the price might be quite high…

I was sitting at the school exit patiently (blocking traffic leaving again), my brothers and sisters talking amongst themselves as Ichigo's truck pulled up behind me and beeped his horn at me. The look on his face was priceless as he ended up getting a larger shock than any of us did. It appeared he hadn't realised his truck was set up with air horns that played the Dixie tune. From the way his face blushed so beautifully and how he mouthed out more cursing before his head slumped on the steering wheel I knew it was time for me to stop messing with him today.

"I thought you were supposed to be making him fall in love with you? You seem to be upsetting him more than anything?" Renji was smirking as he watched the teen behind us in the rear view mirrors.

"Turns out, he's making me rather playful…" I smirked a little as well.

"… Bullshit!" Rangiku was looking at me with an odd expression.

I pulled out onto the road and roared off in the direction of home, and decided to put the new cell phone number I had acquired from Ichigo to good use. The beauty of cell phones or other online communication meant you could always go that little bit further than you would maybe say in person. Well so I'd heard. I sent the message and wondered how long it would take him to respond.

**To Ichigo: So impatient today? Didn't picture you as an Air horn person Ichigo…**

"Are you sxting him already? I can give you some pointers Byakuya." Toshiro voiced from the back.

"I do not think we are quite at that stage yet." _Just use words with innuendos every time you respond to him. Hard, shaft, rubbing, come, wet, release…_

"Enough please. Like I said, we are far from there yet!" Toshiro laughed me in his mind and I put my phone away feeling a bit stupid for considering that Ichigo and I would somehow start the type of phone relationship Toshiro had mentioned.

I switched the subject and decided to ask my brothers and sisters to help me get Ishida and Orihime together for Ichigo. As vampires we rarely bothered to interact with the human's personally in case one got too close… like Ichigo… But something about my playful behaviour and my need for support with Ichigo had them chomping at the bit to do more than just sit like statues through school, especially after getting a little taste of acting from our lunch time performance.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV:**

Mortification. Yep, that's the only way I can describe my humiliation this afternoon. I don't even want to dwell on Biology class yet. No, that whole drama needs to be analysed when I'm not behind the wheel of this beast of a truck, but instead relaxing in bed...

Byakuya Kuchiki! This is all his fault! He had managed to go from melting my insides to annoying me just now by blocking me in the car park. It gave Orihime a chance to talk with me alone and I'd only just managed to avoid being asked to that stupid dance with her I'm sure. And then to block me in again and have me find out my truck has air horns that play the Dixie tune from Dukes of Hazard. Those air horns sound completely ridiculous on anything but hot-rodded cars, and make the people who have them on anything else look like well "red-necks or wannabes". Damn him!

Pulling up to my place I head inside and call Grimmjow. I see a message from said annoying Kuchiki and decide not to answer him and ignore the fact that I'm trembling at the thought of him messaging me! Stupid air horn! Stupid stupid!

"Yo, Kurosaki! What's up kid?" Grimmjow answers his cell after a few rings, sounding all breathy. I wondered if he ran to the phone.

"Who're you calling kid? We're the same age punk!"

"Cool ya jets Strawberry Shortcake, I'm way tougher than you and you know it!" He's smaller than I am, how does that equal tougher?

"Look Smurfette! What the hell does toughness have to do with you calling me kid? Or Strawberry Shortcake?! Are you on drugs or something?" I wasn't sure why I was yelling at Grimmjow like he'd killed my cat, oh wait the air horns that's right! I was angry with him a little.

"Haha, did you miss me that much that you had to ring and have an insult war with me. I was only at your place yesterday Berry Queen. Want me to come over and keep you company now?"

"What? No, actually I do want you to come over, but not for that reason."

"Be there in 10mins."

Click.

Wait… Was he flirting? Nah…

* * *

**Byakuya's POV:**

From the edge of the forest I watched as the blue haired Quileute tribe heir hopped off his loud and battered looking XR 250 road bike, and raced up the path to Ichigo's house.

I'd gotten Renji to drive my car home and raced through to forest so I could watch Ichigo and maybe see him as we texted each other but he'd yet to answer me and it was at least 15 minutes since I sent my message!

"ICHIGO! I'm here just like you wanted! What's up Strawberry Princess?" Grimmjow banged on the door a couple of times. I was ready to slam him against it for calling Ichigo "Strawberry Princess". Checking his mind I noticed that exactly 10 minutes Ichigo had called him and had well... I don't know what you call it - an "argument" I guess. Ichigo didn't seem to have any trouble yelling at Grimmjow. He'd barely done anything more than blush when he was in my presence. I was going to need to keep a close on Grimmjow if he upset Ichigo this much. But why would Ichigo call him, and then invite him over… Did he have feelings for him?

"Yo, Smurfette!" Ichigo appeared at the door with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed as he leaned on the door frame.

"Yo Shortcake." Grimmjow tilted his head. "You called – I'm here?" From Grimmjow's mind I saw him staring at the scowl trying to figure his friend out without wanting to ask him, trying to keep up a tough-guy persona.

Suddenly Ichigo surged from his position and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt. For a second my still heart thought it was a lunge to kiss the blue-haired teen and my hand contracted around a tree branch attached to the tree I was hiding behind. It broke; the noise echoed through the forest and caused the two teens to look over in my direction but I'd retreated into the shadows quickly. Ichigo still had a hold of Grimmjow, but he was now right in front of him.

Grimmjow's mind was soaring, he'd too been wondering if Ichigo had been about to do something impulsive, and his eyes were wide as he processed whether or not he was ready for that.

I watched as Ichigo continued to scowl and started to drag Grimmjow back down the path to his truck.

"What're doing Ichigo? You're being weird man."

"Shut up Grimmjow, what the hell is this thing?" He popped the hood on the Ford and pointed to something under there.

"Ah, it's the engine bay you idiot." Grimmjow rapped his knuckles on Ichigo's head.

"Bite me!" I could see Grimmjow contemplating that comment, although thankfully (or not) he seemed more confused about his newfound feelings. It was clear he thought of Ichigo as potentially more than a friend. I really needed to keep a close eye on Ichigo now. Grimmjow was slowly racking up mountains of offences against Ichigo, but my flame haired teen seemed to dismiss it all.

"Well be more specific Princess – I'm not a mind reader you know." Fat lot of good that would do with Ichigo I thought.

"The fucking air horns. Did Dad get you to put those in specifically? Cos I just embarrassed the hell out of myself in front of Byakuya K-".

"Do you mean the Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki-Urahara family?" Grimmjow's tone turned serious and foreboding.

"Yeh, look can you take the air horns out now please? And just leave one for a normal horn? That's why I wanted you to come over." Ichigo didn't even notice the change in Grimmjow's expression, or how Grimmjow was looking directly at my location in the forest. I smirked as I saw his hackles raising which made him puff out to try and come off a little bigger.

"Sure, I can do that. Only if you promise to stay away from the Urahara's." _Fuck, I thought the Urahara's didn't even bother interacting with the kids at the school? Not good._

"What are you babbling about? Byakuya's my lab partner. I can't exactly ignore him every day. Do you have time to sort the horn out now?"

I love cell phones. Here's hoping Ichigo had his on him now.

I heard his cell ringing from my hidden spot in the forest.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo…"

"… Byakuya?" _You've got to be fuckin kiddin me? _I watched Grimmjow's mind saw his eyes widen at the sound of my name.

"You sound surprised. Does your cell not have caller ID?" I watched Ichigo check his phone cutely before he answered me with a blush.

"Oh, I actually thought you might have just butt dialled me by accident." Watching him talk to me without me beside him to fluster him in person was intriguing. He'd turned to face away from Grimmjow and didn't notice the scowl or daggers the teen was sending him.

"Hmm, my butt is more restrained than that I assure you." I purred and watched him blush brightly at my tone and oh god, he bit his lip the little harlot.

"Umm…" His eyes widened as he looked like he just remembered something.

"Oi, what was with blocking me in this afternoon? Twice!" His blush was gone replaced with a little pout as he tried to yell at me on the phone.

"My brother Toshiro was checking to see if he had his lab notes, and then at the entrance we were trying to decide if we wanted to go straight home, or to the hospital to visit our father. I figured you wouldn't get too upset with me Ichigo…"

"No, sorry for the air horn, that was a little embarr-". Ichigo was looking at the ground trying not to blush.

"Speaking of air horns, Ichigo is busy learning how to remove some. Bye!"

Click

Grimmjow! That little fuck!

* * *

_AN: So a head's up the last 25 minutes of Ichigo having Bya's full attn in Biology will be in the next chapter! Hope you are enjoying this story so far!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Thanks for leaving me reviews you wonderful people (AgeIsJustANumberBaby, ctofi, Delf and SLYSWN) This chappie is for Sly because your enthusiasm always give me that boost to continue on with the story. *Glomps!* I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Credit to chars and plot to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Myers of course. But those lovely mistakes when you see them – that's all me!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Byakuya's POV:**

"Oi! Gimme back my phone Grimmjow!" Ichigo's normally calm persona looked as angry as I'd felt at being interrupted by the long haired "smurf".

"Here Princess. I don't have all day, you can talk to your boyfriend on your own ti- oooff. What the fuck man?" I grinned as my flame-haired soon-to-be lover dropped the wolf heir with a single punch. Clearly, Ichigo was capable of handling the Grimmjow should the boy get too handsy. Would he just continue to rise higher on the pedestal I placed him on? Most likely I thought.

I could hear the hurt radiating through Grimmjow at his friends demeanour. He hadn't meant to upset Ichigo, but he wasn't comfortable with him talking to me either. Clearly he was suspicious of our family, but I wondered how much was based on tales around their camp fires, or cold hard truths. I felt an ingrained air of suspicion from him about us, but nothing to indicate he knew for certain why he felt he had protect Ichigo from me.

Ichigo extended his hand to the boy and helped him stand back up.

"Don't snatch shit from people like a girl man. And I just wanted to ask him something. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"Pfft, it wasn't hard, I just got a shock." Grimmjow muttered as he moved to the back of Ichigo's truck and jumped into the back. He was back within a few moments to stand by the top of the engine bay and the air horns with some tools he laid out.

"Were those tools hiding in the back?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yeh, there's a fixed lock box with tow ropes and tie-downs and a few tools, and a flash light. In case you break down or come across someone else broken down. I forgot to tell you about it the other day though, but the lock combo just needs set to 666 to open." Grimmjow started to pull apart the horns, before leaving only one left. He reconnected some wires and then went to the drivers' side and tested the horn.

"Umm ok. Thanks for sorting that and this for me. Fuck, sorry I hit you." I could see how Ichigo was nervous to apologise for his earlier action. I had half expected him to blush, but surprisingly he just looked to Grimmjow gratefully.

"No biggie." He didn't portray it on the outside, but I felt Grimmjow's heart rate ramp up at the praise. If he had of had a tail, it would clearly be wagging happily. Grimmjow wasn't a shifter yet though.

"Let's go inside and grab some food. You can keep the horns if they are any good for something."

"Great, I might be able to find a home for them. But I actually have to go and meet up with Dad shortly so I should get going." I could sense he wanted to stay longer, but he was more concerned with Ichigo's connection to me. He really wanted to see his Dad and ask him about us more.

"Oh, alright then, thanks again Grimm, say hi to May for me." Ichigo clapped him on the back before jogging back into the house.

I noticed Grimmjow watched him until he was safely in the house before he turned and scanned the forest edge where I was. His eyes narrowed as they landed on my location and he almost looked as though he suspected I was there… almost before he shook himself and jumped back onto the truck to put away the tools.

* * *

**Later that evening:**

**Ichigo's POV:**

After Grimmjow rectified that stupid horn I'd come inside and tried to keep myself occupied with anything and everything to keep my mind from wandering to a certain long haired raven. It wasn't really working though. However somehow I managed to get through the rest of the day and dinner with Isshin before retreating to my room to get ready for bed.

Safely confined in my room my brain was now forcibly making me go over Biology class…

"_There's 25 minutes left of class. I'm all yours Ichigo… until next class."_

I had been momentarily stunned at the time from Byakuya's statement before I'd found my voice, some part of me decided that if I was going to tell anyone my situation, it would be him…

**Flashback:**

"Well then, don't say I didn't warn you when I tell you and you find this story puts you to sleep." I'm not good at reading body language, but nothing about the way his golden eyes were gazing at me indicated boredom. If anything he looked almost content to be sitting beside me. It was still difficult to accept after his contemptuous behaviour last week.

"You have my word; I will never fall asleep on you Ichigo." His deep velvet voice pierced my thoughts. However unbidden another followed and it was along the lines of if I never heard another sound for the rest of my life, his voice and the memory of this last hour would be enough to carry me through my entirety. How sappy is that I cringed? I scowled but decided to start at the beginning…

"I lived in Forks before, so I'm not new really. My mother and I left when I was seven. She loved my father, but was unsettled here, she's how do I put it, she's a free spirit. After living her life here and being high school sweethearts with Isshin (my dad), she snapped one day. Woke up, and packed up enough stuff to get us started in a new city, rang dad, went to the bank and took out half the savings, and we left. Just like that. I had a few friends, but I didn't get to say good bye, I didn't get to say goodbye to dad, just up and gone." I sighed quietly. That had been the worst and lowest time of my life, being separated from Isshin so suddenly. I pushed the memory back down and carried on.

"We finally settled in Phoenix. I think the sun was what Masaki (my mother) had been craving compared to the weather in Forks, she never really told me the true reason for leaving. Anyway, long story short every other holiday I would come here and spend time with Isshin. I didn't bother reconnecting with anyone I'd known as a child over the last few years. I only ever saw Isshin while I was here. It suited us fine that way." He smiled as Isshin had doted on him and packed several months' worth of father son activities into the short weeks or two that he'd get to visit.

"So about a year ago, Masaki informed me she was getting married. She'd secretly been seeing someone without me knowing. Turns out it was my dad's brother. I don't know why she kept it a secret, but like I said, Masaki has always been a free spirit. And Kaien has always been nice to me growing up, so I wasn't upset about it. If anything, I felt a little sad for Isshin. Mum was his great love, they'd gotten together in high school, and everything. Kaien's a few years younger than Mum, but she'd known him as well growing up. Coming to Phoenix and meeting up with him seemed like fate to her."

I looked over at Byakuya to see if he was asleep. He was still sitting there gazing at me.

"Bored yet?" I breathed out.

"Not in the slightest, please continue."

"Well they got married and we moved in with him, and about a month after that Kaien was signed to go in the X-Games circuit as a rally driver. His schedule had him all over the country. I told mum to go, but she stayed behind with me. I knew if I had of been a year older she would have gone, but she wanted to wait until I was at least 18. I watched her slowly sink into a similar funk that reminded me of the Masaki that left Isshin… I rang Dad, and asked if he'd be keen for me to move here, so Mum could join Kaien on tour. She cried for a week when I told her. She loves me, but it's her time with Kaien. And I might find everything weird here, but I'll be 18 in a year, and off to college I guess, so I didn't see the point in getting in mum's way you know."

"Ichigo, it is a parents' right to make sacrifices for the good of their children though." Byakuya spoke evenly. Not a hint of purring thankfully.

"I guess, but why put her through that, when there was another option right? Plus, Isshin got a raw deal, I feel bad I never thought of it straight after they married. I know he found it hard to accept her marrying his own brother… Actually, to be honest, if he had been home instead of on tour I think I may have offered to move here sooner."

"Oh… Why is that?" Byakuya tilted his head. I noticed from the corner of my eye that his moments were so similar to his siblings, whom I had watched over lunch times. Or the starling lack of moment rather.

"I am the spitting image of Uncle Kaien, except for my hair. Its odd to have people assume he's my father… and odder to think my mother is now "with" my older doppelganger…" I secretly hated that one of my friends had pointed that out to me one day. I was also surprised that something I tried to bury and never think of come pouring out to the raven of all people…

"So that's it, told you it would be boring." I slumped forward letting out a sigh and rested my head on my hand mirroring Byakuya. When I turned to look at him, he had a small smirk on his face.

"Your story was neither boring nor did I fall asleep. It's clear you have a great deal of love for your family. To uplift your own life as you have done, well I have no doubt you have made both your parents and uncle extremely happy." Feeling drained by my story telling, I stared into his eyes while he spoke and felt somewhat dazed when he stopped speaking. His pitch was alluring and captivating.

"Yeh, I guess." I did feel somewhat lighter after sharing that with someone. Byakuya didn't seem to be making fun of me or judging any of my family. I hated to think anyone would judge my mother for her actions. She was only human and I loved her carefree attitude. However grounded that ended up making me to compensate for her often forgetful behaviour.

"Pass me your phone. I think we should swap numbers. A term assignment was handed out a few days before your arrival and we should probably make a start on it." Byakuya held out his hand waiting for me to deposit my phone into it.

"Um, alright." I dropped the phone into his hand and my fingertips brushed his own. I noticed him jerk at the touch. I looked away in embarrassment.

_Damn his hand is like ice!_

**End flashback:**

_Damn his hand is like ice!_

How did I forget that? Easy, I was more embarrassed by his reaction – which truthfully I still am but now that I'm analysing our meeting without his presence to fluster me what the hell was up with his body temperature. Sure lots of people have poor circulation creating cold hands, but his were like frozen!

Really, that's what I want to focus on? The fact that his has cold hands? I'm really just avoiding all the other things about him that makes certain body parts of mine flutter or grow... I've never really thought about another person sexually until a week ago, when I saw him across the cafeteria and was captivated by how we just stared at each other. His beauty is unparalled, but so are his siblings, yet he seems to shine brighter. His gaze was the saddest of them all like he's incomplete, yet I felt he was looking right into my soul. Well except for today. His eyes seemed happier. Then his voice, that voice… god not again. Heat starts pooling in my groin and my stomach flutters as I recall the way my body reacted to his tone reverberating throughout my body. I can't ignore how my useless teenage form responds to him. But how and why would that happen now? He's a man. A undeniably gorgeous man, but still – shouldn't I feel anxious about being attracted to a man… Nope! How can I deny what my body tells me I like? I reach down to rub the bulge in my jeans when my phone rings, vibrating right next the head of my cock tucked into my pocket. I leave it ringing a couple of times before begrudging pulling it out of my pocket. Please don't be Masaki I thought…

**Shared POV:**

"Byakuya?" No way!

"Hello Ichigo." I watch him sit up in surprise.

"Um hi. Sorry for hanging up earlier." Two words from him and I'm ready to explode already.

"No, my apologies. I did not mean to interrupt you. Besides there's no need for you to apologise when someone else clearly did the hanging up." I watch him lean back on his bed and close his eyes. The smell of his arousal had me dialling his number moments ago before I'd even come up with another reason to call him.

"Yeh, Grimmjow's a bit impulsive." Oh god, his voice sends shivers all over me.

"Would that be Mayuri Black's son?" Watching his body shiver in excitement stirs my own arousal.

"Yeh, do you know them?" I don't really want to talk about Grimm or May right now…

"Only their names." I'd rather Ichigo was focusing on me while we talked...

"Ah right. So um, can I help with something?" Topic change time, perhaps I could ask him if he'd like to come over for… I don't really know what excuse could I give? I need help with my Biology?

"I'd like to go over the assignment soon. Are you free on Saturday?" I watch him as he absently rubs himself through his jeans while conversing with me. I've never seen anything more enticing. And that's saying something considering my families explicit behaviour.

"Um Saturday, oh some of the guys from school are thinking of going to the beach." Damn it! Wait, I wanted to ask him if he'd come didn't I?

"I see." Fuck! Now what? I don't want to pick another day in case he's busy that day too.

"Umm, you could come too and we can talk about the assignment if you like?" Well that was easier than I'd expected it to be to ask him to come as well.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your time with your friends Ichigo…" Watching a nervous looking teen be bold enough to ask me to accompany him sends a shiver of excitement through me making me purr his name out.

"Ahh, jesus. Umm I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Oh shit! He's purring again. Oh god. I can feel my boxers getting damp. Yanking at my button fly jeans I release my erection and grasp it hard, trying hard not to yell out.

"Which beach and who will be going? If you don't mind me asking Ichigo…?" Who would have thought he'd be such a horny little thing? Who wouldn't purr with this view?

"Oh fuck! Sorry, La P-Pushe I think, and umm the umm guys from school, Chad and the ahh some others…" I can't believe I'm actually jacking off to Byakuya's voice. I couldn't stop now if I tried.

"Ichigo… you seem a little distracted? Is something wrong?" How many times can I say his name before he comes undone?

"Noo, nothing's w-wrong, I'm just trying to a- ahh – I don't even know what's happening…" So close…

"Are you sure I can't relieve any pressure from you… Ichigo…? I do not want my new partner to be stressed in anyway." My own aroused cock is begging to release at the sight of him.

"Ngn n-no, relieve what? Oh god… I'm still here… I'm just doing some… fuck are you doing this on purpose?" The thought of him talking like purposely has me right on the brink…

"What are you referring to Ichigo…? I admit I'm extremely curious to know what has you so breathless right now, but perhaps you are busy…" From the look on his face he looks so close to cumming…

"Ugghhhh Byakuya… I've gotta go… bye-" I can't believe I just came while talking on the phone to Byakuya Kuchiki.

Click

**Byakuya's POV:**

My own orgasm rippled through me at the sight of Ichigo coming undone, even though I hadn't even touched my straining cock. Venom flowed and my senses called to claim him as I held onto the tree, trying not to crush it and expose myself to the Kurosaki's. I never would have believed my first sexual experience with another would have involved phone sex and peeping tom behaviour, but well it has. The effect the boy had on me was only going to get worse. And at least this way he was being kept out at a distance and while I could smell his arousal and release and wanted to shatter his wall and pound into him, I was managing to stay slightly restrained. Would this type of sexual activity be enough to keep me from hurting him?

**Back to Ichigo:**

Ichigo hoped his father hadn't heard him. He lay there for several minutes before he pulled his t-shirt off and cleaned himself off before heading to the shower. He smiled blissfully at the thought of Byakuya's sexy deep voice reverberating through his body. He couldn't help but think of every word out of the raven's mouth being uttered with nothing but hard core sexual seduction. He was certain now the teen had to be an ex porn star reincarnated. It was fucking sinful how he purred like that. So fucking sexy…

Standing naked in the shower he rubbed his hands over his chest and washed himself. He looked down to see his cock standing erect again. Fuck… one wasn't enough… oh god Byakuya you're gonna kill me… But if I don't take care of this now, it'll be worse tomorrow…

He wrapped his hand around himself and pumped his hand, as he imagined the raven layering kisses across his chest and tugging on his pert nipples. He threw his head back imagining the cold fingers flicking his hot nipples, running his hand down his body to cup his balls. He gripped the shaft tightly and brushed his thumb over his already sensitive tip. With a quiet growl his second orgasm was ripped from him racing across his entire body, jolting his muscles as it spread over him. He leant against the wall breathing heavily as the water washed away his release.

Byakuya's superior hearing and senses smirked as he heard Ichigo's heart begin to race, and the muffled sound of heavy breathing mixed through the running water of the shower. The growl Ichigo emitted radiated through Byakuya sending his own body into shivers at the thought of Ichigo pleasuring himself in the shower. His love interest had just outright confirmed he definitely was a "harlot" and Byakuya was finding it harder to maintain his current distance from Ichigo.

* * *

**Scene change:**

**Renji's POV:**

"_I'm hot!" _I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror. I'd definitely do me! A thought crossed my mind that none of my siblings were to ever see me like this, but damn did I want to go and show them all how hot I was. I realised Byakuya would get to ogle me like this through his mind link, and the thought of the uptight vampire witnessing that had me laughing. After living with us for as long as he had Byakuya with his mind powers he had to be the biggest perverted voyeur that ever lived.

"Come on out Renji, don't be a shy vamp… that outfit is more for a dominant woman tonight babe!"

"How do you even find things to fit me Rukia?"

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do actually… It fits way too well."

"Yumichika has an amazing gift to be able to sew some really sexy outfits. He has ALL your measurements."

"What! You mean our cousin knows about this?"

"Of course! He and Ikkaku are quite open minded. Stop stalling and get out here."

As I adjusted the soft studded leather and lace thong I realised which measurement Rukia had been referring to as the thong fit over my goods perfectly. The matching leather corset sat over my torso, but started just under my pert nipples instead of covering them. It fit extremely well over my muscled abdomen but stopped just above my waist. Rukia had found that I was useless in heals so had purchased a pair of feminine boots in my size that hugged my calves. Truthfully, I loved to wear this stuff for her, and would always let her 'win' the bets she made. I wasn't able to wear my hair down often, but I loved how butch yet ultra sexy I looked when it was, coupled with the garments Rukia had 'made' for me. The way the tiny pixie vampire would grip my hair as I rode her in a get-up like this had my cock straining against the leather of the thong.

"Show time babe! Fuck I hope you're ready for me woman!" I smirked at myself, before I opened the en suite door to the crazy pixie as she dangled from the ropes hanging from the ceiling that I'd been made to tie her in before I had gotten changed. Her eyes flashed black and red before resettling back to golden as she drooled over me and growled as I strode slowly over to her...


	10. Chapter 10

_AN:Big thanks to AgeIsJustANumberBaby and SLYSWN for reading and taking the time to review. SLYSWN – thanks again for listening to my babbles as I work out those little details. _

_Credit to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Meyers for chars and plots. All mistakes mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10

**Byakuya's POV:**

"… Thought we might have to meet you at school Byakuya. Did you have a fun evening watching your human sleeping?" Rangiku was trying to sound accepting; however I could see in my mind how irritated she was about Ichigo.

"Of course. I would have been home earlier if it was unpleasant." I replied curtly.

"So, the human lives another day huh?" Renji and I flashed passed each other on the stairs as I quickly changed my damp clothing for a dry set. The rain through the night had soaked my jacket and shoes. I joined my brothers and sisters in the garage where they waited for me to take them to school, thinking about how I couldn't wait to see Ichigo again.

"My control seems to be holding up well so far." I smirked to them as I thought over the phone call we shared before Ichigo had gone to sleep.

"Well, someone's acting like he got lucky last night, and my "spidey" senses don't lie…" It was always mildly alarming when I was the one being read so easily. Toshiro was trying not to laugh at me.

"What? Spill Byakuya!" Renji smacked my arm with a loud clap.

"You couldn't have kept that observation to yourself Toshiro?" I glared at my big mouthed brother and my notorious apathetic expression slipped onto my face.

_"Sorry Bya, you're happy giddiness rivals Renji's and I know you can see what he did last night. I'd give anything for you to tell me what you and Ichigo did that is giving you the same feeling. I'm happy for you by the way."_

"My relationship with Ichigo is progressing. Thank you all for your support."

"So give us the details. You see what we do. Fairs fair." Renji pouted in the seat beside me.

"Involuntarily seeing you with your hair down because you like how "hot" you look is no reason for me to divulge my activities last night Renji. Now shall we change the subject?" The muffled laughter from the back seat had the opposite effect on Renji I was hoping for. Instead of backing off the subject he leaned over closer to me.

"I am hot! Hair up or down… and none of us mind that you get to see us naked. However, the thought of your uptight ass getting some after all this time…" Renji's low rumble next to my ear and the mention of an ass had me instantly thinking of Ichigo's bent over his bed.

"You're an idiot Renji. He's thinking of Kurosaki, not of us naked." _Don't think an image of you taking Ichigo didn't just flash in my mind then!_ _He is very attractive for a human. _ Rukia smiled at me from the back seat.

We arrived at school and I noted that the car park seemed to be giving people a bit of trouble. The rain throughout the night had frozen when a frost had hit around 5am turning the car park into a partial ice rink. Everyone seemed to be taking it slowly.

I was instantly on alert for Ichigo, wondering if he'd had experience driving on icy roads. His loud truck roared into the car park slower than usual, and he parked it with no problem. He looked tired as he exited his vehicle. His steps were unsure as he tried to walk around the truck. I watched him as he gingerly gazed around hoping no one saw him clinging to the tail door of his Ford for support. When he spotted me watching him from across the car park, his face blushed brightly, but he held my gaze. His orange hair ruffled as a breeze blew past him causing him to shiver from cold.

I heard the sliding of tyres of some idiot entering the car park too fast and frowned, just as Rukia gasped beside me. The image slammed into me as I realised too late the fatal accident about to happen.

_Sado Yasutora had entered the car park with too much speed, and was now heading in a trajectory that would only be stopped by impacting with Ichigo and his truck. In a few seconds my world would collapse. His face whirled to see the van before he looked back to me one last time!_

Like fuck!

I had him in my arms, but the force of my launch across the car park to beat the van knocked the wind from Ichigo's lungs. As we hit the ground beside his truck his head met with the paved ground and I heard a sickening sound at the impact. Before I could check to see if he was ok, the sound of metal grinding together beside me had me more concerned. The force of the van against the truck started moving the truck towards us and would crush us if I didn't stop it. Without thinking I stuck out my free arm and pushed back on Ichigo's truck. The noise of metal on metal resisting against me was loud to me with my super hearing, but at least Ichigo was alive. I could hear screaming from humans, and yelling from my brothers and sisters in my head, but I blocked it all out focusing on the one human I was holding in my arms.

Would it be too hopeful to think he'd have a concussion? He was staring right at me so I did the only thing I could think would be plausible. I lied.

"How the fuck did you do that? How did you save me when you were across the car park?" His voice was just a whisper as he clutched at my jacket.

"I was standing right next to you Ichigo…" I lied and tried to use my seductive voice on him.

"BULLSH- argg…" His glared at me knowing that I had lied but the pain seemed to overrule him.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Oh my god Ichigo. Are you- Kuchiki? What the fuck? Are you guys ok?" I looked up to see Sado on the deck of Ichigo's truck. He had lacerations on his forearms and head from the accident and I had to get the hell away quickly. What with being able to touch Ichigo and smell blood I wasn't sure my control was that good. I lifted Ichigo to stand up and when Sado dropped to the ground quickly walked away from the situation as more humans filed up to offer assistance.

"I'm so fucking sorry Ichigo? Are you alright?"

"Eh, I'm fine. Its fine. It was an accident right."

"I can't believe I nearly kill- thank fuck Kuchiki was there. I didn't even see him. I just saw you."

"Yeh, um, he pulled me away, he uhh, he was beside me the whole… time. Fuck, I don't feel good…"

I heard him as I reached my siblings to watch the scene, ignoring the yelling they were doing in their heads.

"An ambulance will be here shortly. You two ok?" The two boys were lead away from the pile up as was everyone else.

"Renji, come with me for a second." I motioned him to follow me as we moved back over to the side of the truck.

_What the fuck man? Do you know how many people saw you nowhere near the kid? How the hell are you going to explain this to people?_

_"Shut up and help me fix the fucking door. My fucking handprint is in it!" _I used my whisper quiet vampire voice.

_"You can't be serious?"_

_"It would have crushed him!"_ We both pushed on the door to flatten out the dents making it look less like a single hand, before walking around the vehicles like we were inspecting the damage.

"You guys were lucky it wasn't more serious." Renji voiced louder, as we left the humans and went back to the others. I was glad Sado was downwind of Renji. Why didn't I get Toshiro to help me instead I could have easily just placed them both in danger…

_"You're fucking lucky I'm full from hunting or I'd be eating Sado right now. And that he was downwind of me. That kid's almost the size of a bear… he'd be fun to take down you know. Or maybe is because I'm pissed off with you that I'm not feeling the thirst? I reckon its you." _Renji voiced the thoughts I just been thinking and I could see him weighing the exposure as a bigger deal than food right now.

_"I'm sorry. I'll fix this. It won't be an issue."_

_"How are you going to fix this Byakuya? You just exposed yourself. And us! Did you even think about us!" _Rangiku's shrieking voice hurt my brain.

"Actually no I didn't. All I thought about was how there was no fucking way I was going to lose him like that. I'm not apologising further. Its done!" I stalked off as the ambulance made its way into the car park. I did need to fix this. Ichigo needed to have it straight in his head that I was right beside him, and that I didn't save him from being crushed a second time. But I'd have to wait. He'd get taken to Kisuke's hospital so maybe I should head there and wait for him to get seen?

_Did you ever consider that he was fated to die last week when he met you Byakuya? _Rangiku's voice was calm as she asked her question.

I turned and glared at her. She didn't back down as she glared right back.

_He's been saved by you three times now… Fate's being pretty obvious don't you think? Considering you're saving him from you after all! _She smirked at me as she realised that she'd hit a nerve.

_"Cut the shit you two! I can feel you arguing and whatever its about just stop it!" Just ignore her Byakuya. _Calm flooded my senses.

"Fuck this. I'm going to wait at the hospital." I walked over to the car.

"I'm coming too. I want to see Kisuke." Rangiku surprised me.

"Why?"

_"Because I want to see how you think you can fix this. And it looks like there's only one way to ensure this gets fixed properly."_ I growled low at her method of rectification which involved Ichigo having an accident down some stairs.

_"Get that idea out of your head now!"_

"Fine!" She lowered her gaze and got in the car.

"Byakuya, please don't hurt her." Toshiro grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye.

"If anything threatens Ichigo I will not hesitate." I pointedly left the statement open to be interpreted, but felt calm flood over me again.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV:**

My body felt like it was hit by the van instead of the long-haired raven that I had been staring at across the parking lot…

I clearly remember turning my head at the sound of Sado's van sliding out of control. I saw the wild look in his eyes as realisation struck us both that he was about to hit me. I thought at that point if I'm going to die, then Byakuya would definitely be who I wanted to see before it happened. He was across the car park flanked by his family. Shock and realisation visible on his face…

Then I was in his arms on the ground… I thought I was dead then so I ignored the pain in my head and the lack of air in my lungs in favour of staring at him… No other sound registered. Just absolute silence as I looked at the angel who I'd conjured in my head that was going to escort me to my afterlife…

With a rush of sound, noises pulsed back into life around me. The sound of metal crunching and tyres moving on the slippery ground brought my brief moment of shock to a head, as I suddenly saw Byakuya and I about to be crushed between my truck and the sedan I had parked beside. To add to the weirdness of Byakuya holding me in his arms I watched as his hand leaned against my truck door and kept the vehicle from turning us into pancakes. It folded around his hand like it was made of butter. I heard the sounds of metal still crunching indicating the van was being stopped on the other side of the truck, being kept from us by the "Superman" like Byakuya Kuchiki. What the fuck was happening?

"How the fuck did you do that? How did you save me when you were across the car park?" My stupid voice was so quiet I wasn't even sure he'd even hear me, so I'd emphasised myself by grabbing hi by his jacket. If it also put him in closer contact to me well that was nice too.

"I was standing right next to you Ichigo…" I heard the seductive purr of my name but all I felt was mild irritation right now as he blatantly deflected my questions.

"BULLSH- argg…" I glared at him but the sudden movement of my head caused a searing pain in my head.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Oh my god Ichigo. Are you- Kuchiki? What the fuck? Are you guys ok?" Sado had jumped out of his van and was calling out from the deck of my truck. Blood was spilling from several cuts and he looked like he'd suffered worse than I had, but he didn't have a "Super-Kuchiki" like I had to save him. Said "Super-Kuchiki" abruptly stood me up and walked off as Sado jumped down beside me all apologetic.

"I'm so fucking sorry Ichigo? Are you alright?" He looked so upset, but I guess he'd thought he was going to hit me a few seconds ago.

"Eh, I'm fine. Its fine. It was an accident right." I must still be in shock. I really just wanted to go and question Byakuya because he definitely was NOT anywhere near me the lying bastard!

"I can't believe I nearly kill- thank fuck Kuchiki was there. I didn't even see him. I just saw you."

"Yeh, um, he pulled me away, he uhh, he was beside me the whole… time. Fuck, I don't feel good…" Even though I know I nearly died, hearing Sado confirm it nearly happened made me want to throw up.

"An ambulance will be here shortly. You two ok?" Teachers and students had rushed over and Sado and I got herded away from the vehicles. I noticed Sado was hovering closely, his presence keeping people away from me enough so that I didn't feel smothered.

"Thanks Sado. I really don't want people to make a big deal of this."

"Ichigo, I'm really sorry. Stay back everyone! Give us some space!" His normally quiet voice boomed out over everyone.

I turned to see Renji and Byakuya beside my truck door and then walked around it looking at the vehicles. Looking at the final position of the front of the van and the side of my truck where the impact occurred caused a wave of nausea to flow through me. I should be dead…

"You guys were lucky it wasn't more serious." Renji Abarai nodded at me as they continued passed us. I wanted to run to Byakuya but how do you thank someone who appears at your side in a flash and then stops a vehicle from crushing you…

The colour drained from my face and the ground got closer before I felt warm strong arms around me. Before my vision darkened another thought flitted through my brain; Byakuya had been freezing cold when he'd held me.

* * *

**Scene change: Hospital**

**Ichigo's POV**

Sado's warmth even through his jacket… I felt that as soon as he grabbed me to stop me from falling… But Byakuya's… It was cold even though I laid in his arms for longer… then his strength to keep the truck off us… and he definitely fucking lied about being beside me. I was staring at him across the fucking parking lot while he stood next to his brothers and sisters! He has to be either a demon or Superman. That's all there is to it. Only one thing wrong with that theory.

"NEITHER OF THOSE THINGS ARE FUCKING REAL!"

"Ichigo! Are you ok?" I looked over as Sado sat up on the bed in the recovery room next to mine.

"Uh, what?" I blushed as I realised I'd voiced my thoughts quite loudly.

"Erm, I'll call the nurse back in, maybe that bump to your head…" I watched him watching me as he clicked the "help" button beside his bed. "I'm so fucking sorry Ichigo…" I heard him mumble.

"Oi, Sado… Cut it out man. By the looks of your bandages you got hurt worse than me. It was an accident." From the look on his face I could tell he was going to need more convincing that I didn't hold him responsible for our current hospital visit.

"But, you blacked out and have only just woken up. They just brought you back from an MRI, but they didn't tell me anything…" I blacked out. Really? I felt fine now. I touched my head and there wasn't even a bandage. Looking over the rest of my body I couldn't see any other signs that I had any injuries. Weird.

"Really, well I feel fine. I don't even have a scrape on me. I guess Byakuya did a good job of keeping me alive… Don't stress Sado, you need to get yourself better. Oh man, how's your van? Do you think it will be fine to take to the beach this Saturday?" I was speaking quickly because I was trying really hard to stop my thoughts from going back to Byakuya… and how close I had been to being a van/truck pancake…

"Um, you truck looks ok. But my van's gonna be in the shop for a bit. You still want to go to La Pushe with me?"

"You kidding. I was only going because of you. If you don't go I won't be going. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm still not so sure about the others yet. At least you don't try to hug me or manhandle me whenever I come into view."

"Huh?"

"Well, its mainly Orihime, she's a little handsy…" A small smirk brightened Sado's rugged features before he switched back to the concerned wide eyed look he had for me. I'd come to accept he wasn't all that expressive and it had me wondering if I'd ever seen the giant smile or laugh. I was about to comment when I heard a commotion from the hallway outside the room. Oh damn… It sounded like my father!

"Where the hell is he? I want to see him now!" Yep, definitely my father.

"Calm down Sheriff Kurosaki. He's fine. If you calm yourself…" The poor nurse was cut off by an angry sounding Isshin.

"Just take me to him now!"

"Isshin, Isshin. Quieten down, this is hospital not a crime scene. Thank you Isane, I'll take this concerned father to his son. Come, come Isshin." A male voice with an air of authority and a hint of playfulness spoke to my father in a familiar manner.

"Urahara, where the hell is Ich-" Isshin demanded as he was ushered through the door into the recovery room Sado and I were waiting in.

"Dad, could you stop yelling at the hospital staff. You're overacting."

"My son, my son!" Surprisingly I was pounced on and wrapped in a warm hug from father, before he stepped back and looked me over as he gripped my shoulders.

"No injuries?" He turned and addressed the doctor who was smiling at us by the door who confirmed that I was injury free. Suddenly I noticed Isshin's posture change and rolled off the bed just as a scissor kick landed on the bed in the space I had been occupying.

"What the fuck Goatface?" I replied as I bounced up to my feet in a defensive posture in front of Sado.

"Yep, he seems fine. Now, Sado Yasutora, several witnesses have advised that speed…"

I figured I wasn't going to get attacked again so I sat back on my bed as the doctor came forward and grabbed my chart. That was when I remembered the name dad had used for the doctor.

I looked him over more carefully now that my father was giving Sado the third degree on vehicle safety.

"Dr Kisuke Urahara – Chief Doctor" read his name badge on his long white jacket. He had light blond hair which one would expect to be kept tidy for a doctor, slicked back maybe, but instead he sported a messy bedhead style that sat at shoulder length. He stood at about 6 foot, had an angular jaw that looked baby smooth with high cheekbones and was smiling at me. If I'd had to guess his age I would say about 25. What struck me as odd, wasn't his age though. It was the strange feeling that I was looking at a man who was supposedly the adoptive father of my saviour today, yet had I seen them before I was advised on the adoption, I would assume they were all biological family members. While mannerisms could be copied between adopted family members, skin and eye colouring should definitely not be… He had the exact same luminous skin tone as his adopted children and the exact same shade of golden coloured eyes.

Those eyes looked at me keenly as if assessing me and I realised I was probably looking at him with no trace of friendliness.

"How are you feeling Ichigo? I'm Dr Urahara by the way." I was able to hear a similar velvety tone in his voice as Byakuya's I thought, but not the pitch or seductive tinge I fantasied I heard in the raven's voice.

"Uhh, I feel fine. I mean Byakuya saved me before anything happened to me. Sado said I had an MRI?" I thought I saw a small twitch as I mentioned Byakuya, but I could have imagined it.

"Yes, yes, you were unconscious when you came in, and we thought we should just check. Byakuya called me and advised me that he'd knocked you to the ground and bumped your head. We thought it better to be safe with the son of the sheriff. Head injuries can often go overlooked. But it was all clear so that's good. You might get a headache from the bump but nothing that should last longer than a day. You are to go home and rest for the remainder of the day however. "

"Byakuya called you about me?" His features softened even more as he regarded my question. His smile still in place, however his eyes shined brightly.

"Yes, he had wandered off by the time the ambulance had arrived but had heard you had passed out so he just wanted to make sure we were aware of the knock to your head."

"Why didn't he just stay with me then? Oh, shit. I suddenly feel like I have a headache." So he saves me then just leaves, then rings his father to make sure they check up on me. I put my hands over my face to hide a blush I could feel about to come forth. Why would I question why Byakuya Superman didn't stay with me to make sure I was ok? Why would I think he cared. Superman only cared about Lois Lane, and I was no Lois Lane. And demons, he can't be a demon because they kill people, they don't save them.

"I'll prescribe some pain relief for the headache. It was nice to meet you Ichigo." He patted my shoulder before he walked over and started talking to Sado.

I noticed that an older man had come in who looked like an older version of Sado. Possibly his grandfather.

Isshin walked me out and down the hall to the waiting room while he filled in my discharge forms. While I thought I should be focused on the fact that I'd nearly died today it was impossible. Instead I was fixated on Byakuya…

I felt I was being watched or talked about and looked up to see Byakuya glaring at me down the hall outside an office with an equally angry looking sister beside him. When he saw me looking he turned to his sister and looked like he growled at her. She flinched and continued to shout at him, however the exchange was so quiet. If not for their body language I wouldn't have even thought they were speaking.

I watched as their father came from Sado's room and glided to them calming the quiet yet clearly heated discussion between them. His words seemed to have little effect as he turned and smiled to me and winked.

What? Why did he wink?

Still wondering about his wink I saw him pat Byakuya on the shoulder and then pop his arms around Rangiku who looked like she was ready to attack her brother, before he led her away. I stood quickly wanting to talk to Byakuya before he left as well. He had been watching me, but had turned to watch his father and sister leave. I was behind him when he turned back around and he seemed angry when he saw me so close.

"Byakuya, I um, sorry I wanted to talk to you before you left." Why did his look remind me of our first Biology class together…


	11. Chapter 11

_AN:Big thanks to AgeIsJustANumberBaby, blackgetsuga, AliceMarieSwan and SLYSWN for reading and taking the time to review xoxox. And to all the new favs/follows – cheers for that!_

_Credit to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Meyers for chars and plots. All mistakes mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Byakuyas POV:**

My dark expression reflected back at me as I turned to face Ichigo. This was all Rangiku's fault. I could hear her still arguing with Kisuke about my actions. He was concerned but he had a small knowing grin on his face. However the orange haired succulent smelling teen in front of me was looking anxious as he stared at me. I could hear his heart beating a little faster now that he was close to me, but I could see worry etched on his face. Slowly I eased back the upset vampire expression and fixed a more human looking mildly indifferent look on my face.

"Byakuya… is everything ok with your sister? She seems… upset." Ichigo spoke quietly and I heard Rangiku cursing him in her head even though she quietened down to listen within the office down the hall with Kisuke. Well she shouldn't be nosey in other people's lives so much.

"She's got her period, so she's being a douche today. I had to drive her here to get some pain pills from our father." I saw Rangiku slam her hand onto Kisuke's desk in my mind, before I abrupty severed my connection with her as she began another tirade. Kisuke was laughing in his head to me, however he was a bit upset that I'd caused the hole in his desk. _If you keep infuriating your sister I'll have to put you both in time out when we get home Bya. Play nice at my work hmmm._

"Oh…" I watched as Ichigo scrunched his face up at that comment. "Right… I thought you might have come… ah never mind… umm."

"I have to go Ichigo. Try not to walk in front of any more vehicles will you."

"What? I didn't. That wasn't my fault this time."

"Hah! So you are admitting it was your fault that you walked in front of my car?" I couldn't help but bait him.

"Huh? No way! You were speeding." He stepped forward suddenly to get right in my face and the movement caused a rush of his scent to wash over me.

If I wasn't a vampire I'm certain I would have toppled over backwards ungraciously as I tried to create some distance between us. As much as his scent was familiar to me I was usually able to prepare myself. Having him advance so swiftly and unexpectedly almost had me snapping to grab him and throw him up against the wall and have my wicked way with him.

I saw the look that crossed my face in his eyes as I fought to control myself. It was hunger and need all packaged into the look of an obsessed serial killer.

I stepped back at normal speed and started to walk away.

"Maybe you are just clumsy Ichigo. See you later." Breathing in the awful smell of disinfectant instead of Ichigo, I was almost at Kisuke's office door to collect an irate Rangiku when he grabbed my arm. He really did have a death wish…

"Wait Byakuya. I want to talk to you more." His expression showed a determination that wasn't present two seconds ago.

I arched my eyebrow at him for both the fact that he was holding my arm and decided my best course of action was a good offense.

"Are you hitting on me… Ichigo?" I gestured with my free hand to his own hand and levelled my most seductive gaze, dropping the tone of my voice to its lowest purr.

"Uhhh, umm no that's not what I'm… oh sorry… its… I fuck… what?" His cheeks blazed deep red as blood flowed into them. Damn him for being so freakin gorgeous.

"You know… you are pretty hot when you blush like that … Ichigo." I spoke low and inched closer to him almost backing him into the wall. I saw him suck in a big gust of air as he hit the wall. I crept forward again a little closer still leaving a few inches between us. With no surprise movements from Ichigo his scent didn't cause the same reaction as it had moments before. But other than distracting him, what was my plan here? I had meant to ensure he hadn't told any outlandish story of me saving him to anyone, but Kisuke confirmed that Ichigo had said nothing to put me at risk. I put my hand flat on the wall beside his face slowly.

"I'll call you later ok Ichigo… go rest up alright." I pushed off the wall and ran my forefinger across his chest lightly as I walked away.

Rangiku walked out of Kisuke's office as I approached and I used her to watch Ichigo as I continued walking down the hall. He remained fixed to the wall looking after me, cheeks still bright red. But at least he'd stop asking me questions.

"_What did you do to him? He looks like he's in a trance or something? Is that a new manifestation of you mind power?" _

Rangiku turned from looking at him and followed me down the hall. I smirked to myself.

"_It's not a mind trick, he's just easy to seduce is all."_

"_You seduced him? You… do you even know what that word even means?" _She stopped and stood with her hands crossed eying me.

We were almost at the car anyway so we spoke at normal volume.

"Well, for him I do. Everyone else I would usually use vampire persuasion on, maybe I'll try that on him next time."

We jumped into my Porsche and I drove us back to school.

"If you can't read his mind, chances are it won't work either. Kisuke said he didn't mention anything weird about you anyway, so maybe he didn't notice your speed and strength. Sometimes you can be so impulsive Byakuya!"

"If by impulsive you mean keeping my intended alive then yes. I will always be that way. Get over it." I kept my voice level and serious.

My phone vibrated in my pocket with a text message.

**To: Byakuya**

**From: Ichigo**

**We still need to talk about how you saved me… I saw what you did…**

Shit!

"Well I guess this answers the question of whether he noticed or not…" I showed the screen to Rangiku.

"You're such an idiot!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, I think I'm aware of your feelings for me sister dear."

"Shut it! You need to stay away for a couple of days. If you're not near him, then he can't ask you any questions at school."

"How does that make a difference if we have phones?" She picked up my Iphone5 and crushed it in her hand and opened the window to sprinkle the remnants as my phone and case dispersed into the air.

"Fuck!"

"Surprised you didn't see that coming. I like you tuning us out more now."

"Keep that shit up and I'll keep it on just to annoy you."

"It will take a couple of days to get a replacement phone. We have "Sun" days this Friday to Monday anyway. Just give it a couple of days to blow over. I'm sure you'll want to go watch him at night, just try and keep contact to a minimum while we see if he talks. The alternative is I silence him for goo-".

"I don't have any issue with killing you really Rangiku…" My hand had reached out and grabbed the back of her head and smashed it into the side window of my Panamera. The safety glass was useless for using as a means of decapitation.

We had pulled into the school parking lot at this point and my brothers and sisters ran out of the school before approaching us at normal speed as some students were heading back still after lunch. Toshiro had felt Rangiku's panic, and Rukia had seen my attack on her.

They circled the car, Renji on my side, Toshiro at the bonnet, and Rukia on Rangiku's side.

Rukia opened the car door for Rangiku and I pushed her hard onto the ground. Toshiro was confused. He'd been expecting to find me angry but all he felt was calm, so he'd been unable to sway my emotions.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked.

"Difference of opinion. I'll say this once more. Any attack on Ichigo Kurosaki now or in the future can be viewed as a direct attack on me. And I will not hesitate to keep him from being hurt." I was standing now directing a glare at Rangiku.

"Whoa! What the fuck? No one's gonna… Rukia what are you seeing…" Renji was always slightly behind in perception, but he was the first one to notice when Rukia had a vision.

"I'm seeing Byakuya attacking Rangiku because she didn't listen. We are leaving now and heading home. I'll call Yoruichi and get her to call us away from school for the rest of the week. We can't be here right now."

We all nodded but I only I knew that Rukia had been lying. _Sometimes the threat is better when backed up a little. You have already attacked her, so it wasn't really a lie anyway, _she voiced in her mind for me.

* * *

**Ichigos POV:**

"Wait Byakuya. I want to talk to you more." I looked Byakuya dead on, trying to convey my seriousness, while I kept hold of his arm.

I wasn't prepared for the words that came from his delicious lips as a fine eyebrow arched over a gorgeous golden eye. Seconds ago I could have sworn it had been black, but it must have been the light.

"Are you hitting on me… Ichigo?" He purred at me in his low gravelly voice that unfortunately for me sent all the blood I require for thinking straight to my groin.

"Uhhh, umm no that's not what I'm… oh sorry… its… I fuck… what?" Apparently I had enough blood left in my face as I felt my skin heat up under his intense gaze. He started to creep closer and for fear of him getting to close and discovering my embarrassing state I moved back as he moved forward. "You know… you are pretty hot when you blush like that … Ichigo." I kept moving backwards until I felt the solid wall at my back. I gulped. If he comes any closer he'll be able to feel it… oh god…

Slowly he placed his hand flat on the wall beside my face. From this distance I should have felt his body heat, but if anything I felt slightly colder. However his smell washed over me. He was like the forest. A hint of pine, but mostly a cherry smell permeated my senses.

"I'll call you later ok Ichigo… go rest up alright." Before I could offer any reply or coherently form a sentence his finger lightly traced across my chest before he sauntered off. I saw his curvy sister glare at me from before following Byakuya and then they were gone.

I stared down the hallway absentmindedly for a few minutes before I regained control of my body.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're still here. Ahh there's your father. Well you take care out there hmm." Dr Urahara patted me on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Uhh, thanks. Bye"

"Come on Ichigo. I've got to go to the station first quickly and then I'll take you home."

"Ok, thanks for coming to get me Dad."

"I would have met you at the school, but I was out in the forest and it took me awhile to get back to the car."

I fired off a text to Byakuya. Maybe I couldn't speak to him very well in person, or on the phone without getting excited, but via text maybe I could have a proper conversation.

To: Byakuya

From: Ichigo

We still need to talk about how you saved me… I saw what you did…

* * *

**Scene change: Later that evening**

**Grimm's house:**

Mayuri found his blue-haired son out the back of the house chopping firewood and huffing loudly. His son seemed to be venting.

"Grimmjow! What did that wood do to you son?" He yelled from behind Grimmjow giving his son a fright which caused the axe to slip from his grasp as he raised it over his head sending it flying.

Mayuri reached up and caught it. The force surprising him, but his own reaction time did not. He looked behind him to the house thankful he had caught it. The window it would have smashed into would have been expensive to replace.

"Shit Dad. Don't sneak up on me like that." Grimmjow scowled at his father but kicked the wood off the chopping block and plonked down with a defeated air about him.

"Something the matter son? Anything I can help with?" Mayuri hadn't seen much over the years that caused his usually happy and confident son to get worked up like this. It was a refreshing to still feel like he could offer him some assistance.

"… Its Ichigo. Did you hear he was in an accident today?"

"… Yeh, I was with Isshin on the reservation forest border this morning when he got the call. Did Ichigo call you?"

"Oh right. He was probably pretty worried… Yeh, Ichigo called me after school. He'd been home all day, but reckoned he was fine."

"Isshin called me as well. Dr Urahara released Ichigo fairly quickly. He didn't even have a scratch on him. Apparently Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara was with him and kept him out of harms way…"

"That's what Ichigo said too… Dad I don't like it that he's friends with that guy."

"… I see… son Byakuya Kuchiki… he saved Ichigo's life as sure as anything today. Witnesses including the driver hadn't even seen him near Ichigo. But Ichigo told his father and the Dr Urahara that Byakuya was beside him."

"Dad… the stories the elders passed down they can't be true. I can't believe them. We can't be… They can't be…"

"Grimmjow… is this why you are upset? Because of the campfire stories we tell our children. Or because Ichigo was hurt today?"

"There's just something about Ichigo. I want to protect him from the Urahara's and then he gets saved by one. I feel worthless about that, and fearful this will lead him straight to them, like he'll owe that guy or something. Its times like this I wish I went to the regular school. I can't watch over him from the Res School." His posture changed and he sat up straighter in front of his father with a determined look in his eye.

Mayuri chuckled with pride as the Alpha wolf in his son's blood flared under the surface, still sleeping but visible none the less to those who knew what to look for.

"Isshin would be pleased to hear of your fierce protection for his son… but don't you wonder why you so vehemently wish to protect him… he's not a frail princess you make him out to be. Isshin said he's had defence training and is quite proficient with a bow I think." The elder blue-haired Black looked up at the sound of a vehicle pulling up around the front of the house.

"Just remember, Ichigo is new here. I'm sure the Kuchiki boy is just curious like everyone else. They are not known to associate with humans beyond the doctor, so I'd say he'll tire of bothering with someone outside his precious family soon enough." Mayuri wished his advice to his son were true, but his gut feeling was about on par with his son's. Isshin would find it suspicious if he'd warned him of the Urahara's with nothing more than bad feelings, yet the truth wasn't his secret to tell either…

* * *

**Scene change:**

**Later that night – Urahara residence:**

"Well, I think you're a hero Bya-bo. God forbid an accident like that could have set you all off. Your brothers and sisters should thank your quick thinking instead of cursing at you…" Yoruichi gave him a brief hug as she thanked him in her head as well.

Renji, Rangiku and even Toshiro hung their hands as realisation dawned on them. The amount of blood that would have been spilled in the event the van had hit Ichigo… all of them could have gone quite feral.

Rukia of course had been on Byakuya's side the whole time, so she was already thankful that Ichigo had been saved. She was over the moon that her soon to be new brother and best friend had not perished today. She wanted him to be human for a little while at least, but not as long as Byakuya had planned. Byakuya shook his head as her thoughts flitted to vampire Ichigo and her playing vamptag in the woods ganging up on Byakuya to outmanoeuvre his mind reading skills.

"Enough Rukia. I don't want him to be like that. Why can't he live a long human life?"

"He can't because he met you already. It's your fault." Rangiku muttered. Toshiro smothered her to distract her.

"I like him Byakuya. I got to speak with him only briefly, you know I don't think he'll say anything about what he thinks he saw… he was subconsciously more upset you hadn't stayed with him. I may need to condition you all with human blood more often if we are going to be having a human frequent our home." Kisuke mused to himself over the storing blood in the house while the others all looked at Byakuya. Deep down they did wish for him to be happy. But just how were they all going to get through this with their secret intact.

"I'll have to tell him eventually… He saw me so he already has an idea something isn't right. And without being able to read his mind I can't see how much he's putting together." Byakuya hung his head.

"Well I think some space is for the best. Give him time to wonder. You can't keep using that seduction technique in public either. Making him cream his pants at the hospital wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do." Rangiku spouted out the last sentence with a smirk.

"Ran-chan! Don't be so disgusting!" Suprisingly Rukia did not want to think of her new brother doing that. _Did you really make him do that?! _

"I did nothing of the sort."

"So you get em all riled up an then leave em hangin huh brother?" It was Renji's turn to inject a jab at his brother.

Byakuya's head flew up in a rage. "I was just trying to distract him. Do you know how much his scent sets me off? I nearly took him moments before… I can't keep this up. If he keeps acting so freaking adorable…" He looked around the table as his family all tried to keep their laughter contained. He wasn't used to being the brunt of the family's amusement.

"Shut up. I'll stay away from him until Tuesday, but I'm not going to stop visiting his house at night and watching over it. Do we know if this generation of Quiluetes have turned yet? I scented the smell of them in the surrounding forest, but it was more human now that I think about it." Byakuya looked to Kisuke.

"Hmmm… the doctor who usually attends the reservation hasn't mentioned anything about the teenagers yet. I suspect as long as human blood is not being spilled by vampires we should be ok. The historic records are not exactly precise over how the Quiluete's come into the transformation. We've been back for a few years and I haven't heard of any changing yet…"

"Ok, Rukia can I borrow your phone? My new one won't be here until tomorrow. I was going to run up to Seattle and buy another, but I don't want to be too far from Ichigo…"

"Sure brother." _No phone sex though_. She flicked her wrist and the phone flew at him while she smiled sweetly.

He glared at her, but none of his usual heat was present she noticed. He fired off the text and then threw the phone back in her direction before he headed to his room.

He slipped into the shower in his private bathroom and proceeded to wash and condition his hair with his L'Occitane Cherry Blossom products, the smell of cherries covering his cold skin as the water washed away the bubbles left the delicious scent on him. Drying off he decided he'd put the leather pants and boots on tonight. His top half was a few layers of long sleeve tops and after rummaging in his wardrobe he found his dark brown leather jacket. It was soft and supple and slim fitting and had a grey hoody inbuilt. He quickly blew out his hair before putting on the jacket, making quick work of drying it with his vamp speed. Chucking on his jacket and boots he was about to leave through his window when he heard Rukia's mind approaching his room fussing over her phone.

"Whoa! Byakuya… I knew you were beautiful, but damn!" Rukia stood at the door staring at her brother encased in leather… her brain switched to Renji in the same outfit, then Toshiro, then Kisuke and when he saw her version of Ichigo in the same outfit he quickly tuned her out, screwing his eyes shut!

"Oh sorry. I can't help it. You look hot brother! And well I just wondered… oh speaking of Ichigo. He sent you a reply. He think he wants you to call him…"

"I can't… Rangiku is right. I need to create some space to allow him to try and forget about today. Tell him I'll message him from my phone tomorrow, but that I've already left to with the others to go hiking. Say you're joining us later and you'll be bringing me phone… God so much lying. I'm not really equipped to conduct a relationship if I can't even be honest with him already…"

"It's not like you are trying to cover up an affair Byakuya. You're trying to protect your family. I think you should just go straight over there now and tell him everything. It makes more sense than hiding. And in that outfit, he's not really going to have much to say other than "Please fuck my brains out Byakuya." Oh god, that sounds wrong when I say it!" She twitched her nose and shook a little shaking off the thought.

"YES IT CERTAINLY FUCKING DOES!" Renji hollered from their room down the hall.

Byakuya grimaced as he too agreed it wasn't that pleasant to hear his sister speak like that.

"I agree. Please refrain from ever saying that again." He closed his eyes tried to think of nothing but Ichigo to clear his head for a second. His sister's tinkling laughter caused him to open his eyes again.

"Alright, sorry. Well fine, I'll text the kid and you go off and player StalkerVamp. See ya!"

* * *

**Scene change - Rukia's room:**

"So you see Ichigo, Byakuya's already left with my brothers and father. Us girls are hiking in tomorrow after Byakuya's phone arrives on the courier."

"Yeh, what happened to his phone?"

"Oh – well it had a little accident."

"Ehh?"

"Yeh, Rangiku was upset that he'd told you about her monthly state so she flushed it on him."

"Ohh… righto, well its not like I'd go around telling anyone about her umm oh god…"

"Nevermind that, lets not worry about why it happened. Anyway he just wanted to let you know, you'll have to get the Biology notes and that he hopes you're feeling better and that he'll be back on Tuesday. He said about your message… listen he wants you to not worry ok. But he'll explain in person when he gets back."

"He will?"

"Of course. Alright, I'd better let you go Ichigo. Have a great night! Oh and I'm really happy I finally got to talk to you."

"Huh, yeh me too. Uhh, you have a good night too - bye."

"Bye bye!"

"You think it was a good idea to say Bya will tell him when he sees him next week?" The red head was just drying off his hair after his shower wearing a pair of black silk pj pants and a white singlet two sizes too small.

"I want Byakuya to tell him. He can't very well keep it a secret for much longer. Plus as soon as Ichigo knows about us all, the sooner we can do fun stuff together."

"What about me? Don't we do fun stuff?" Renji pouted.

"Don't be a baby! Plus, I mean different fun stuff. He'll be another body I can dress up and spoil."

"If Byakuya lets him play with you that is." He grinned as she pouted before a more feral look came over her.

Rukia pounced on top of Renji and pressed her pixie body against him while running her hands through his long red tresses. He'd just gotten out of the shower and smelt of pineapples and spun sugar.

"Mmm did you get a new shampoo Renji?" She panted out between kisses.

"Yeh, you like it?" He lifted her slightly and ground himself against her clothed body.

"I'd like it more if you were naked…" Her eyes flashed as she stripped him of the clothing he had just put on before she removed her own. She ran her hands over his firm body and smirked up at her larger partner.

"Tomorrow I think we should go shopping for some new clothes for you… I think you need some more leather outerwear." The visual of her brother was back but with Renji modelling the firm fitting leather outfit. His long hair billowing out in her imagination was enough to cause her body to shiver as she looked up at Renji.

* * *

**Scene change - Rangiku and Toshiro's room:**

"Can you believe he's was wearing that outfit Ran?" Toshiro was more than a little shaken over how ridiculously hot his raven haired vampire brother looked.

"No… I think we might go shopping with Ren and Rukia tomorrow as well." Rangiku purred as she licked up Toshiro's thigh. Byakuya had been sinful in his appearance. When they had heard Rukia's comment they had looked up from their balcony to see their brother standing gloriously in his window. His was like sex on a stick. Rangiku had stripped Toshiro's lower half and with the visual of their brother fresh in their minds they were both about ready to explode.

"Really? I thought we had leather cat suits already." Toshiro wanted more of it. He jumped up and padded over to their large walk-in wardrobe. Rangiku flitted up behind him and pressed herself up against him.

"It's the jacket we don't have. I don't even remember Byakuya wearing before. But the way it showed off his midsection… picturing you in that jacket is making me wet. I'm tempted to chase after him and swap it for another just so you can wear it for me tonight."

"I don't think he'll appreciate you doing that you know…"

"You go do it. Here take him this one." She shoved Toshiro's plain leather motorbike jacket at him. It had a fur lined collar, but it was bulkier around the middle and didn't give the same definition.

"You seriously expect him to just hand over his jacket. He's going to call me an idiot." Toshiro was already putting is jeans and his feet were stepping into his leather Converse boots. No socks and definitely not worrying about boxers.

"Hmm, I can deal with that. Go go!" She threw him out the open window. "Hurry back!" She called before she ran off to get herself ready. She was pulling out the cat suit and candles and a few other accessories for them to enjoy.

Toshiro grinned as he flitted through the trees. It seemed since Byakuya was spending his nights stalking Ichigo the rest of the family was just spending it creating elaborate sex scenes without worrying about him seeing more than was necessary.

Several minutes later he was picturing Rangiku's mouth wrapped his cock as he sauntered through the forest towards the Kurosaki residence. His own erection was pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He adjusted it letting out a moan before a hand was clamped over his mouth, a hard body was at his back and lips were at his ear before he was pulled back behind a tree.

"We are not the only ones in the forest tonight…" Byakuya's deep voice sent shivers through his body as his voice spoke quietly against his ear, his breath like velvet against the cold skin of his neck.

He knew it was Byakuya from his cherry scent even before he spoke, but in his aroused state the response he had freaked the hell out of him.. again.

"Come." Byakuya whispered.

And with a muffled groan he did.

Byakuya froze and released him slowly before he backed away. His eyes were looking beyond Toshiro, but his expression looked pained. He indicated for Toshiro to follow him and ran off.

Toshiro followed and they stopped a few miles away.

Toshiro couldn't believe what had just happened and couldn't look at his brother. The emotions rolling off Byakuya were of confusion, frustration, betrayal and oddly curiousity.

"Grimmjow Black and another Quileute were in the forest watching over Ichigo when I arrived. I sensed you… I didn't mean to…"

"Umm, yeh, Ran wanted me to find you and swap jackets cos she liked yours and…"

Byakuya turned undoing his jacket and handed it over as Toshiro did the same.

"I'm sorry. Ishouldnothavegrabbedyoulikethat!" He scrunched his eyes and looked away having spoken quickly even for a vampire.

"Yeh… I'm sorry I was thinking about Ran and then oh god you can read my mind –" Toshiro had never thought of Byakuya sexually before now. But then, Byakuya was kind of a-sexual before Ichigo came along.

"I stopped your thoughts when I let you go. You don't have to say anything. Just please go."

"Byakuya… look, um I can sense your feelings so let me just say… you haven't cheated on Ichigo with this, and Rangiku will be surprised when I tell her what happened, but if anything it's just payback for the years you've had to listen to us… and while it's embarrassing, well you didn't know how I was going to respond to your touch and voice, so don't get all prissy about it ok. I don't want you struggling to look at me tomorrow… Just go easy on Ichigo… if you can get a vampire to come by whispering the word in my ear, even when you weren't even meaning it in that context, think about what you are doing each time you speak to him."

Byakuya looked blankly at Toshiro taking in what he was saying. He nodded slowly then turned and ran off in the direction of the Kurosaki residence.

"… Fuck me… Ran's gonna piss her pants when she hears about this…" Toshiro muttered as he flitted back through the forest to her in the snug fitting leather jacket that started all this.

* * *

_AN: Ok, so that was all "one-sided and in the moment" for Toshiro… I have absolutely no plans of developing that except for a little confrontation with Bya, Ran and Tosh the next day… I still loved the scene though and hope you all enjoyed the chapter and development. _


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Thanks to SLYWYN for chatting to me – I just had to keep the story moving so we can get to some good stuff! Also thanks to SLY, AgeIsJustANumberBaby and TLCatlady for the reviews. And to the new story followers – I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Credit as always to Tite Kubo and S Meyers for the smexi chars and plots we can play with! Mistakes… well I make them but I own them hehe!_

* * *

Chapter 12

**Byakuyas POV:**

… I was … That was … Fuck!

I circled back round to the forest and kept my distance from the two Quileute's still staking out Ichigo's house.

So maybe I was a little frantic with worry and anxiety over seeing Ichigo, and perhaps slightly frustrated but now… Oh god, I really was a monster to have done that to my own brother. I knew he was highly aroused when I'd grabbed him thinking about Rangiku. But I certainly hadn't meant to cause his reaction… Had I? We'd sparred and roughhoused together for years to burn off steam and keep our movements sharp, so touching wasn't new between us; and he would have sensed the Quileute's before getting too close so it wasn't like I'd had to grab him… I would apologize to him and Rangiku when I returned of that I was certain. Guilt and shame roiled inside me. That microsecond of intimacy between Toshiro and myself stank of my betrayal to Ichigo… How could I do that to another when all I wanted was to give myself to him? Intentional or not… it still happened.

Sighing, I reached out to listen to the minds of Grimmjow and his partner. Maybe listening to them might take my mind off what had happened. I was leaning against the branches of a 70 metre tall Western Hemlock tree high above the boys who were about 100 metres away but I could hear them easily.

"_Come on Grimm, we've been here long enough… we've got school in the morning."_

"_Harden up Ilfort… I didn't realise your beauty sleep was so freakin precious!"_

"_Speak for yourself. You'll be the one running late because of how long it takes to brush your mane in the morning." _

"_Alright, alright… the kid seems fine anyway…"_

"_What were you expecting? Do you really think he's targeted by that Urahara family? Come on man… you told me you don't even believe in those legends!"_

"_Do you believe in them? When Kurosaki got a call from Byakuya Kuchiki the other day… my brain went all I dunno… stupid or something. And to find out he was saved from being crushed to death by him as well… I just want to keep them away from him ya know but I can't think how."_

"_What are you gonna do if they are who we think they are? If it's true then they could kill us before you'd get a chance…"_

"_The Treaty if its real should keep us safe...__ Fuck this. Let's go Ilfort! The kid's safe. I just wanted to make sure I guess."_

Well at least the blond Quileute had some self-preservation. Grimmjow Black however, strange that he was not a firm believer in his tribal history considering his parentage… I could sense his loyalty and need to protect Ichigo. His attachment to the orange-haired teenager was pure and untainted by any selfishness and somehow made mine seem so much more sinister and twisted. If I could walk away from Ichigo he might be able to live a full and happy life with someone like Grimmjow… Deciding to forego watching Ichigo tonight I jumped from tree to tree before dropping to the ground and running.

* * *

**6am the following morning (Wednesday):**

"Is this some sick joke you two made up last night?" Rangiku sent a death glare me and I was happy to have her absent from my mind. The look was enough to tell me she was royally pissed at me.

"I assure you sister, I would never purposely dream up a scenario like this." I kept my voice void of emotion.

"Ran-baby. It's not Byakuya's fault I was getting off on a scenario of you and he happened to accidentally seduce me." She glared at her white-haired partner.

"How?! How the fuck does a virgin vampire "seduce" someone like you Shiro?"

I closed my eyes as I heard Renji and Rukia and Kisuke laughing at me out loud and in my head. I emptied my mind, and refocused on my brother and sister.

"Rangiku. I have expressed my deepest apologies. I regret it, can we please-".

"Hold up! Look at me Byakuya! Is it because you're gay that you've never once used this magical seduction technique on me? Am I not worth the effort? I hate you!" Her eyes flashed and before I realised it – without being tuned into RangikuRadio – her body flew over Toshiro who had been in the middle of us and she landed a hard kick into my chest. The force sent my back against the balcony railing on the deck outside their room. Tuning back into to RanRadio I saw her coming at me again with a high kick, I stepped around it in time and getting into her space, one hand at her throat and the other at her waist I picked her up and pushed her back so she was flush against the wall with my body pinning her still.

"Toshiro… are you gonna just stand there?" Rangiku choked out the words while I stared into her eyes blankly. Her ample chest was heaving against me although she didn't need to breath. A thought flickered in my mind. She was just angry I'd never paid her the attention she sometimes craved. The whole issue with her anger towards Ichigo was just her way of trying to solidify a connection to me. Being a sister to me wasn't enough. Even though Toshiro was all she really needed.

"You… hate me huh… Rangiku… That makes me… sad… sister…" I leant in as close as I could against her neck and purred. I could hear Toshiro groaning a little in my head. _It's really gross hearing you say that Byakuya… _

Rangiku's eyes widened and a look of utter disgust crossed her face…

"EWW YUCK! Let me go Byakuya now!" I dropped her with a smirk and moved to lean back against the railing. Not a second later my entire family was surrounding me either perched or leaning on the railing of the deck outside of Rangiku and Toshiro's room. I kept everyone's thoughts away so that we all had some privacy.

"I have everyone tuned out so please, I'd really like to just put this family bonding moment into the "Let's Never Go There Again" box?" I folded my arms and closed my eyes and spoke in a tired voice that likely came across more bored than I'd meant.

"So threesomes with Byakuya are off the table then?" Renji was kicked off his perch onto the ground 15 metres below us. He'd had time to land on his feet however and jumped back up quickly.

Strangely – it had been Yoruichi not Rukia who had landed the kick. Her usually happy loving expression was replaced with mortification.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you two Bya and Toshi. Rangiku, I believe you have no need to hold any further grudges against your brother for the fact that he has not openly fawned over you since you joined us. Renji, that might have sounded funny in your head, but… no! We might be a vampire family but not that kind all right?" Kisuke pulled her into a hug and gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

Yoruichi loved all her adopted children but not like that. Not after all these years together and certainly not since Byakuya was so close to finding his other half, even if Ichigo was still human right now. Rukia was shaking her head at Renji's lack of a filter, but she smirked when she thought of an outfit that might make him think before he blabbed out incestuous comments again.

"Ok, so everyone is clear that we are not really that type of family… I mean once Byakuya has Ichigo I'm sure the sexual frustration he is unwittingly dripping will die out after a few years…"

I groaned at Kisuke's statement louder than I had meant too.

Renji snickered and got an elbow in the midsection from Rukia.

"Oh Bya, don't be embarrassed my son. You have remained pure for so long, of course you're going to be slightly edgy with your beloved so close. I'm sure everyone will try their best to not upset you." Kisuke's airy voice sounded too amused while he tried to keep a straight face.

"Umm, Byakuya...?"

"Yes Rukia?"

"I'd probably lay off wearing leather pants and hot looking jackets in front us…" Rukia wouldn't look me in the eye. I frowned. What did my clothing have to do with anything?

"Um yeh… what happened last night was my fault brother… I apologise…" Rangiku spoke quietly and also refused to look at me, which made me more confused than anything.

"I do not understand?"

"Your outfit last night kind of set us off a bit brother. Umm here's your jacket, but don't wear it with those pants again…" Toshiro went to hand me my jacket which I waved him off while throwing his one back at him.

"Keep it, if it's that big of a problem. I'm going to go for a run I think." I nodded to everyone and jumped over the balcony railing and headed out running … again…and all because of a stupid jacket apparently.

* * *

The rest of the Urahara's stood watching the only unattached member of their family speed off through the forest.

"SOO Rangiku… Byakuya used his seduction on you and you hated it?" Rukia was grinning widely as she leered at her sister.

"He purposely called me "sister". Until that point I was about ready to explode having him up against me like that and wow his voice. If he did that to you Toshiro accidentally, well I can't really blame you – but as soon as he reminded me we are family… Bleh… From the day I met him, I always found it strange he wasn't remotely attracted to me… but now … I never want to experience that again." She grimaced and shook a little.

"GOOD! Now can we focus on Ichigo please? I'd like to have my best friend here as soon as possible!" Rukia stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rukia, stop making this about you babe! Byakuya isn't gonna let the kid out of his sight once he gets hold of him." Renji shook his head.

"Tsk Renji… I might have said that, but Byakuya is a gentleman – he'll no doubt want to marry the boy before they engage in anything in the bedroom." Kisuke pointed out.

"Whaaaattt!" Simultaneous shouts came from around the patriarch.

"I doubt it! His vampside is itching to take the kid!" Toshiro rifled through the emotions he'd been picking up from Byakuya over the last few days and grinned.

"Too much information about my brother!" Rukia clamped her hands over her ears, followed by Rangiku.

Yoruichi and Kisuke laughed as they jumped off the balcony. Kisuke went to get ready for work, leaving the others to sort out the Ichigo attainment plan. His many years of life and exposure to humans knew that nothing special was really needed other than Byakuya and Ichigo sitting down and having an honest chat. Once Byakuya was able to let Ichigo into his heart everything else would fall into place.

* * *

**Saturday morning: Off to La Push**

"I'm glad your truck wasn't damaged too much Ichigo…" Chad's deep voice seemed quiet in the rumbly truck cab.

"Hey man. I told you not to stress over that. Both you and your van were hurt more than me remember! You keep moping and I'll tell Orihime that you like her."

"You wouldn't…" Big startled eyes peered down at me in surprise and a little horror.

"Nah… I wouldn't." I clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I already did that to Uryuu haha!"

"They would make a good pair." Chad nodded to himself.

"There's that dance coming up next week. You asked anyone yet?"

The truck jostled the teens as they rounded a corner and slowed as La Push, the area that Quileute tribe predominately lived in came into view.

"I was thinking of asking Tatsuki today…"

"Sweet. She seems nice."

"Yeh she is. Girls… women they freak me out a bit…"

"Mmm tell me about it!"

"Apart from Tatsuki their voices are all a bit… too screechy…" The big teen frowned as he remembered Orihime's loud hollering from yesterday. Ichigo laughed and then shuddered a bit as he too thought of the annoying pitch that the Orihime had used on the phone this morning when she'd called for the fifth time to confirm that he and Chad were meeting them at First Beach in La Push instead of trying to squish into the minivan that Uryuu was bringing.

He pulled the truck in beside a silver Honda Odyssey. The back door of it flew open to reveal the big busted hellcat the boys had been just been thinking about.

Chad and Ichigo clambered out of the truck. It had been literally years since Ichigo had been here. The sunny day that they'd had yesterday had extended to today so the weather was great for hanging out at the beach with friends. They had food and some sports equipment. Unfortunately it wasn't quite swimming weather yet, but still just getting to hang out with friends should have made Ichigo more happier. I mean if it wasn't for Byakuya he wouldn't even be here now. So why didn't he feel happy… He frowned as he watched Chad and Tatsuki set up the volleyball net, while Orihime and Uryuu set up the seating and sun umbrellas.

"Kurosaki-kun? Can you please get the chilly bins from the car?"

"Sure thing Orihime." He yelled.

**Ichigos POV:**

"And here I was having a good day – and then the mainstream kids come along and take over the beach… I guess the views not bad though!" My heart jumped from the sound of an unexpected voice behind me. The scowl on my face might have been a little more menacing had I not had my ass on display as I was leaning into the back of Uryuu's fathers minivan to retrieve the chilly bin.

"By view, I assume you are referring to the beach Grimmjow."

"What the fuck else would I be referring to Strawberry Queen?" Grimmjow whistled at the girls on the beach while the boys flanking him smirked.

"Make yourself uselful Smurf and take this would ya." I shoved one of the chilly bins at him and reached in and grabbed the other.

"Yeh righto… what'd ya last slave die of?" He moaned as he readjusted it to get a decent grip.

"A smart mouth!" I shut the door and stomped back to the beach, leaving Grimmjow's friends to laugh at him.

"Everything ok Ichigo?" Chad eyed the Quileute's, but mainly Grimmjow.

"Why wouldn't it be? How much trouble do you get into Ichigo that you giant bodyguard here has his hackles up like that?" Gimmjow sneered up at Chad.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Chad looking warily at Grimm and his friends.

"Chad, this is an old friend of mine, Grimmjow Black. His dad is Mayuri Black the Quileute tribe leader. Umm, sorry I don't know the others, but I told Grimm I was gonna be here today so it's cool isn't it?" I remembered Orihime had made a comment about the tribe kids before but I didn't think Chad felt that way.

"Chad Yasutora." Chad held out his hand and Grimmjow dropped the chilly bin and shook it. I could see Chad's tension drop away. I'd have to ask him what that was about later.

"Sup, I'm Grimm. That's Ilfort and that's Ulquiorra." He pointed first to a blond skinny kid and then to a short black haired teen with bright green eyes.

After the others introduced themselves we set about sorting out food for lunch. I hadn't noticed before but the Quileute's had backpacks on and pulled out some food and drink as well to contribute to the large pile we already had.

"So does anyone know where the Urahara's go hiking? I asked Byakuya Kuchiki to come along today, but they were on a family hiking outing or something." Ulquiorra choked on the bite he had just taken of his sandwich while Ilfort sprayed Coke over Uryuu.

To Uryuu's credit he stripped off his t-shirt and used it to wipe his glasses and hair inadvertently showing off a remarkably firm looking upperbody. Reaching into his own backpack he garnished another t-shirt and sat back down without so much as glancing at Ilfort. I watched Ilfort who was looking like he wanted to apologise but couldn't quite form words, his eyes never leaving Uryuu though. I noticed a slight blush creep onto Orihime's face at the sight of Uryuu as well.

Strangely Ulquiorra was trying to speak but Grimmjow was thumping him on the back when i turned to look at him.

"The *thump*… Urahara's *ThuMP* … don't *THUMP*… come *WHACK* … HERE! What the fuck Grimm!"

"Ahh – good you seem better now. So who's up for a game of Volleyball then?" I frowned at Grimmjow who grabbed Ulquiorra and dragged him over to the makeshift volleyball area.

I blushed when I realised I'd tried to bring up Byakuya to only have my conversation dismissed without any answer. Why had I even wanted to talk about him in front of the others anyway…

I jumped up and decided that a change of pace would be better than sitting there like an idiot.

A couple of hours later we'd broken off into little groups. Chad was talking with Tatsuki while they searched the shoreline for driftwood for a campfire, Ulquiorra was helping Orihime search the rocks for shellfish that we could cook up on the fire and Ilfort and Uryuu were trying to see who could make the best makeshift weapon from the driftwood. I wandered off in the opposite direction with Grimm but we hadn't gone ten steps away from the others before we both spoke.

"What was Ulquiorra talking about?"

"Just forget about what Ulquiorra said Ichigo."

We both stood scowling at each other. I turned away and kept walking pretending I was looking for driftwood, but kicking any I found and continuing on.

"You can't very well say that and not have me wondering outrageous theories Grimmjow."

"… Why would you jump to "outrageous theories"?" He actually used those stupid air quotes which pissed me off a little. Ok a lot!

"Fine! Don't tell me. I'm gonna head home." I turned back and started walking back to my truck.

"Ughh, you're such a whiney bitch!" Who knew that girly sulking tactics would work when guys did it? Time for my attack I thought.

"I mention someone's name and one of your friends chokes while the other one spits his drink everywhere. Then there's an omnious "The Uraharas don't come here!" being said while you're smacking Ulquiorra so hard you probably left bruises? Yeh, cos that's not weird. Not to mention you told me to stay away from him, and then you got weird when I told you he saved me. So don't tell me I'm whiney when all I want is an explanation. Why is everyone keeping shit from me these days?" I'd stalked right into Grimmjow's space and was looking down at him jabbing him in the chest as I made each point. I knew I was projecting a little more anger onto him that was meant for Byakuya but never mind.

"You finished ranting Princess? You're pretty cute when you get all riled up you know." He spun around and continued walking away from the others. I didn't bother acknowledging the "cute" comment, knowing Grimmjow it was just a way to get me more flustered anyway.

"Come on then, I'll tell ya a story." His hand beckoned me follow him even though he didn't turn his head to check that I was. Once he heard me beside him he started talking again.

"I'm only gonna say this weird ass story once so don't be asking me any more questions about it after today alright. You hear me?"

"Sure thing Grimm." I nodded to him and gave him a thankful smile as I watched him raise a hand to his temples and scrunch his face up. He sighed loudly before turning to face the waves.

"So you know my tribe is one of the oldest in the North West right? Well we have some tribal history that mentions a strange sort of people. We call them Cold Ones. Way back when, a couple of these Cold Ones came across our village. They killed a few of our people by draining their blood…They were incredibly strong and hard to kill because their skin was hard like cold stone. Injuries that were inflicted on them didn't kill them, and even after decapitating them several days later they returned and killed again. To protect our village the tribe leader prayed for a way to keep the village people safe. It's said his body was turned into a wolf and he was able to kill the Cold Ones and keep his village safe. They figured out that if you ripped a Cold One apart and burned the body pieces it couldn't revive or something. Stop looking at me like that… I won't keep going Ichigo… So over time my descendants encountered Cold Ones and each time Quileute blood was spilled our tribesmen would transform into wolves and keep the village safe." Grimmjow sighed and shook his head before continuing.

"The last time Cold Ones were seen in this area was by my Grand Father 25 years ago. Four of them came… but a treaty was established with these ones after they put down a Cold One who killed a human in this area. It wasn't even a Quileute. Only my Grandfather changed and the Cold Ones who made the treaty left but said they would return in a few years. For the last 17 years all I've heard about from my Grandfather and Father was to be wary of the family that made a treaty to stay in this area when they returned... The Treaty outlines that La Push and Quileute lands on this side of the Olympic Peninsula bordering river are off limits to any Cold Ones, but that we won't attack them unless human blood is spilled by them."

I was so confused. Wolves, Treaties, Cold Ones… they sounded a bit like vampires, but who'd ever heard of stone-like skin? "Interesting history Grimm, but I don't really see how it relates to-"

"The names that every Quileute is brought up to recognise as a Cold One Princess!" I watched him grit his teeth and growl. "Kisuke Urahara… Toshiro Hitsugaya-Urahara… Rukia Kuchiki-Urahara and... Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara!" My imagination had Grimmjow looming over me, but after a second I realised it was just me sinking to my knees as I looked up at him.

I sat back on my butt in the sand staring up at him in shock. Surely this was all bullshit right?

"Of course… none of my generation really believes it. I mean, our parents never changed. My grandfather died in a horrific car accident, so I never saw him change into a wolf ever. And well Cold Ones? Blood sucking people made of stone? Kind of just sounds like some terribly clichéd fantasy movie script doesn't it… The only thing is that the Uraharas are real. One's a doctor, and the other three are 17 or 18 years old… so it obviously wasn't them who were here 25 years ago…"

"Haha, yeh, I mean that'd be weird and kinda creepy. Shit like that – its not real – just some freaky as coincidence right, family members with the same names?"

"Yeh absolutely. I mean if it was real and I turned into a werewolf well damn… that'd freak me the hell out." He laughed nervously and then seemed to frown.

Grimmjow was sitting close beside me now, his body heat warming my side as I processed his tribal history.

"Hey Grimm, thanks for telling me. I know you didn't really want to…"

"Yeh well… if you blab it round I'll have to kill you so keep it to yourself ok. Actually… its kind of supposed to be a secret so you like literally cannot tell anyone. If anyone finds out Mayuri will kick my ass…"

"Pretty sure you're supposed to put that disclaimer at the start of a story. No deal." Grimmjow pushed me into the sand and we wrestled around for a bit.

"Stuff you Kurosaki. I'll just kill you now errkkk. Oooff." Grimmjow landed on his butt a few feet away as Chad loomed over him.

"Ichigo you alright?" Concern evident in his big brown eyes.

"Bahaha! Aww sorry Chad, yeh we're fine." He helped me to my feet and I walked over to Grimmjow and helped him up he was frowning hard at Chad.

"Er sorry – I just came to tell you that we got some food ready. I thought he said he wanted to kill you and I reacted…"

"All good. We'll be there in a sec. Sorry for worrying you Chad." Chad shrugged and walked back to the others after seeing that I was ok.

"Look, if the Quileute history is a tribal thing, I won't mention it to anyone. You have my word Grimm." I looked Grimmjow in the eyes as I spoke, but all I could think about was that... nah... Byakuya would have to be like at least in his forties... and Dr Urahara would be like even older and he didn't look a day over thirty...

"I know… I probably wouldn't kill you either if you did." Grimmjow had trusted me with his tribal history and as far fetched as it sounded this was the real world not some movie like he said right. I had to play it cool and not fall apart. We looked at each other seriously before grins broke out on our faces.

"Loser has to tidy up the beach!" I ran off towards the others.

"Fuck off Kurosaki! Not in a million years will your scrawny ass beat me!" I was ankle tapped and sprawled onto the sand. With all the grace of elephant I managed to roll back onto my feet. I managed to catch up with Grimm just before the others and executed a flying spear tackle. My shoulder connected and Grimm and I tumbled into a heap at Chad's feet in laughter.

"Thanks Chad." I thanked the big guy as he untangled us by grabbing us by the shoulders and lifting us to our feet.

"2 each for the dismount, but 10 for technique Ichigo." He smirked.

"Aww what about my pro ankle tap?" Grimmjow whined.

"8 for execution, but Ichigo gets a 5 for his ungraceful roll." Ulquiorra smirked.

"Ichigo wins!" Orihime clapped and grinned.

"Pah! I thought it was a race not a freaking style comp!"

"Cheer up whiney smurf – I'll help you clean up." I grinned and tried to act as though Grimmjow's story wasn't the only thing rolling around in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Thanks to Guest and AgeIsJustANumberBaby and Phoenix220 for the reviews. Guest – yeps correct we are not far from ByaIchi goodtimes… in fact... well you'll just have to read to see where abouts we are with the story :) Credit as always to Tite Kubo and S Meyers for the chars and plots! Mistakes… yep all mine sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Byakuyas POV: Sunday lunchtime**

"You're back? I thought you were gonna be watching the kid for the weekend vampstalker styles?" Renji jumped down beside me as I landed on the deck of my room mildly wondering about my early return.

"As did I." I brushed past him into my room and thumped down onto the recliner.

"Sooo, why are you here then?"

"I live here." My blank stare and clipped response did nothing to dissuade him from continuing to ask stupid questions.

"Yep, you do. But last time I checked Ichigo didn't soo again… Why are you here?" Renji tilted his head trying to contain a smirk.

"Because, Ichigo and his father didn't stay at their house last night… and I spent the morning chasing our classmates around Forks trying to find information about where he had gone."

"Really… So you didn't find out where they went? Why didn't you just ring him and ask him where he was?"

"I… fuck! That would have saved a lot of time." I closed my eyes as I tried think about why that simple thought hadn't crossed my mind as I'd raced around town trying to locate the Kurosaki's since dawn this morning.

"So where is he?" Renji was almost openly laughing at me by this stage.

"I think they stayed on the reservation last night. I finally found Chad Yasutora who was thinking about Grimmjow and Ichigo yesterday. I can't exactly sneak onto the reservation lands to check though can I?"

"Hell no!" Renji balked at that thought. "So message him about your hike and how great it is and then ask him what he's up to. It might calm you if you know where he is. I'm going hunting in a couple of minutes if you want to come along?" With that Renji jumped off the deck leaving me alone to sulk.

I already knew that Grimmjow had feelings for Ichigo. But seeing them in Chad's mind earlier, the carefree way they interacted… It had pissed me off. Would he be that free around me? Could I make him shine the way he did naturally with Grimmjow? I could certainly fluster him, but that wasn't all I wanted. I growled and stalked off to find Renji. Maybe I'd find a grizzly to take down in the forest.

I didn't bother to message Ichigo before I left. Hopefully he was home in a few hours and I could visit him and call instead… This whole distancing tactic was a massive pain in the ass! One thing I learned after floating around our classmates mind earlier was that the only time Ichigo had mentioned my name had been to ask about where we went hiking. And no one had answered him. I was also certain the response he'd gotten had shut him down, but then I hadn't been able to check Grimmjow's mind to see if anything further was revealed. Like Ichigo he was most certainly on the unsearchable Quileute land.

* * *

**Ichigos POV: Later that evening – 9pm.**

Spending the night with Grimmjow and his friends had been tiring. I enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere with the Quileute's and it helped to keep my mind off a certain someone else. I wasn't exactly pining for him... but still, unless I was occupied my mind would somehow end up coming back to him.

I flopped onto my bed with my cell after taking a shower. I was about to check it when it called in my hand. My heart skipped a beat at the suddenness of it and a slight flutter within me hoped it would be Byakuya.

It wasn't.

"Kaien!" I recognised his number on the screen and answered quickly.

"Nearly Ichi! Its me honey!"

"Mom! How are you? I've missed you guys!" I had.

"I'm good. We're good. Kai says hi. I'll let you two talk in a bit though hun."

"Ok, so what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know us, Kaien's been doing well on the circuit and I've been sight-seeing and shopping. Are you still ok to meet us in Seattle next weekend for a few hours as we travel through?" She sounded happy and in good spirits.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it. It's over lunch time isn't it?"

"Yes, I'll get Kaien to send you the details from his itinerary. So tell me everything that you've been up too since we last talked. I want the run down on all your classmates and teachers and everything." I could literally see her jumping up and down on the other end of the phone trying to glean as much information as possible from me. It occurred to me not to mention the near death experience this week – it would only worry her.

"Ahh well, there's not much to tell Mom. I mean, my classmates are a pretty normal bunch… I have this really beaut- umm I mean my lab partner's probably the smartest person I've ever met... Oh, do you remember Mayuri and Grimmjow Black? Well I went to the beach yesterday with some classmates and ended up staying up their last night. Isshin came up for dinner and he stayed as well after he and a few of the other tribesmen came up for a poker game." Masaki made the appropriate yes and mmm's as I spoke.

"So tell me more about this lab partner of yours. Is she pretty?" Huh?

"Byakuya? I guess he is… Yeh I'd probably get punched by him if he heard me call him pretty though Mom. He's more an angelic beauty if you had to give him a- wait…" I couldn't believe my mother had got me to tell her about Byakuya and that I said that out loud about him and oh dear god this is the worst…

"What's wrong honey?"

"Umm you always make me do that you know…"

"Oh hon! I don't mean too honest. You know you can tell me anything and I'll love you no matter what. So my strong handsome son thinks a boy looks like an angel and speaks wistfully about him. That's nothing to get upset about is it?"

"You're right. I haven't been able to talk about how much I think I've fallen for him to anyone else... How could you tell? Don't answer that. You read me like a book even over the phone." I was shaking my head at my psychic mother.

"I'll let you in on your tells another day honey. But just be careful ok. Keep your heart protected and don't let him control who you are."

"Ahh we aren't really at that point yet. I've only been here 2 weeks. And he's been gone most of that anyway…" Well he had been. And when did I admit I felt something for him? Damn my mother! No not really.

"Sometimes at your age Ichi… love at first sight… I hope I get to meet him soon."

"Well we'd have to actually have proper conversations first… He… I… Ha! I'd have to introduce him to Isshin… I wasn't even into guys when I got here... How did you know?" Great... now I couldn't even finish sentences properly.

"Oh Ichigo! It's 2013! Gender doesn't even factor into things these days. Your father won't judge you either. He was Kyoraku's best man remember." I wasn't really worried about Isshin's approval… having him be a sheriff might be more troublesome considering he kept guns in the house and locked in his car…

"Honey, I have to go – Kai's battery is about to die. Sorry you two don't get to talk tonight. We love you." I heard Uncle Kaien's voice yelling in the background his goodbyes.

"Love you guys too. Don't forget to send me the… details." The phone call cut off. No doubt Masaki's phone was already flat and now she'd flattened her husbands. Still the same as ever.

I sent them both a message to remember to charge their phones and send me the times and place to meet them in Seattle in the weekend. I wished they were here in Forks now. Mom was always such airhead, but even with that quick phone call she'd managed to hone in on the one thing or rather one person that had me all messed up right now.

I contemplated sending Byakuya a text. I'd sent him one every night since I'd last seen him, but had only heard back once when he let me know he'd replaced his phone. I was hoping it was because he was out of cell reception wherever he and his family were hiking… but part of me thought I'd just read more into things. Another part of me was wondering about the accident while I held my phone in my hand. And part of me was desperately trying to ignore Grimmjow's tribal history; that mentioned Byakuya and three of his family members by name being Cold Ones who had visited this area 25 years ago…

My phone buzzed in my hand and I dropped it as I got yet another fright. The open conversation I had been looking at showing four unanswered responses now had a new message from Byakuya.

_**Ichigo… My iPhones been off to save the battery out here and only now found reception.**_

Oh right, well that explains it I guess… Another message came through.

_**All these messages Ichigo… Do you miss me?**_

Yes… Not that I'd message him that though. I quickly sent a message of my own.

_We still need to talk Byakuya. I didn't want you to forget!_

_**Just talk? Hmm, so you just want me for my voice do you?**_

Staring at the words as they come through… why did I always think he was making things more complicated?

_Yes. I want you…_

_To explain how you saved me._

Ok, well two messages. Let him see how he likes being played with. The sound of a tree branch cracking loudly outside my window pulled me out of the slight daze of the screen I'd been focusing on. I blinked and walked over to the window and looked outside. I couldn't make out anything so I turned and went and sat back on the bed. My phone buzzed with another message.

_**Of course Ichigo… I'll give you what you need… Good night… And sweet dreams…**_

I smirked. If he knew I dreamt about him he wouldn't say that…

_Good night Byakuya… And only girls have sweet dreams… mine are M rated! _I held my finger over the Send button before I deleted everything after his name and then pushed send. Nope. I wasn't going to give him anything further to use against me.

I looked down at the tent that had sprung up in my boxers thinking about the dreams I'd had of him… They were definitely porn rated that was certain!

* * *

**Byakuyas POV:**

_**Ichigo… My iPhones been off to save the battery out here and only now found reception.**_

I had tried my hardest to avoid talking to him, but listening in to his conversation with his mother I couldn't contain myself… He'd practically confessed to me!

_**All these messages Ichigo… Do you miss me?**_

Toshiro was rubbing off on me… erm perhaps wrong phrase to use now.

_We still need to talk Byakuya. I didn't want you to forget!_

Watching his reaction when we conversed was so intriguing. If I could read his mind this type of stalking would be completely unnecessary.

_**Just talk? Hmm, so you just want me for my voice do you?**_

From my vantage point I saw his eyes light up before he answered me.

_Yes. I want you…_

When that text came through my hand that I had resting against a tree branch applied a little too much pressure and it snapped loudly throwing my weight off. The surprise had me flitting into the treeline just as another message came through.

_To explain how you saved me._

Why that cheeky brat!

I glanced up at his window to see him standing at it scanning the yard for the cause of the noise. It was likely a sign that I should probably finish up this conversation anyway. Life would be safer for Ichigo if I wasn't in it… but hearing him tonight there was no way I could walk away from him.

_**Of course Ichigo… I'll give you what you need… Good night… And sweet dreams…**_

How much could I hope that he would dream of me…?

_Good night Byakuya…_

From my vantage point I had watched him tap out a lot more letters – what I wouldn't have given to know what he had deleted before he hit the send button.

I smirked at his evident state of arousal. My self-restraint was being tested as I stood captivated by him. The monster in me wanted to stay and watch him take care of himself, but I begrudgingly took off for a yet another run. I'd be back soon to watch over him while he slept.

* * *

**Port Angeles – the following afternoon (Monday)**

**Still in Byakuyas POV**

"Can you believe the senior committee mucking up the Prom dates like that?" From the alley across the street I watched Ichigo and his human friends Chad and Uryuu in the menswear store in the seaside town of Port Angeles. Being out in the afternoon on a sunny day wasn't my brightest idea ever. I pulled my hoody up. My hands rested lightly in my pockets but I still felt very deviant. I had been lucky to catch them before they left school to find out they were making the drive here. Something in me just didn't want to let Ichigo out of my sight while he was out and about.

"Nnn." Chad grunted and shrugged while Ichigo barely paid them any attention.

"Does this mean you'll be able to make it now the date's been moved out a couple of weeks Ichigo?" I could see Uryuu was only mildly curious now that he was happily dating Orihime Inoue. Apparently that had happened over the weekend.

"Umm what?"

"You know you were busy this weekend, but that dance was cancelled and the Prom is being organised for 3 weeks instead."

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about. I thought you guys were getting a suit for this weekend."

"Huh, have you not been listening this whole time? We need to get sizes and fabric choices for Chad. Then I'll make him his suit. Tsk, you'll hopeless today. Why did you even want to come along?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up frowning at Ichigo.

"Uryuu? Does this shirt go with these pants?" Chad stood beside Ichigo in dress pants that were too short and a shirt about 3 sizes too small.

"What the fuck Chad? Get that crap off and come with me. You'd think this is the first time I've dragged you in here." From where I stood I could see the big giant shrug to Ichigo who smiled at the distraction.

The sun shifted and started setting. Once it had set I could move around, but for now I needed to move back or find a better stalking spot.

I moved keeping in shadows. Only about 10 minutes before sunset.

I picked up on Chad's mind again. It was quite a lot quieter and peaceful compared to Uryuu. I could see why Ichigo enjoyed his company.

"Why did he come along if he wasn't interested in getting a suit?" I saw Uryuu ask Chad.

"He said he was wanting to visit a book store. He'd meet us at the restaurant in 10 minutes."

Hold up. Where did Ichigo go now?

"A bookstore? Who goes to bookstores these days? E-books are the way to go!"

"What about this tie?"

"Do you want me to slap you?"

"Hmm." Chad wasn't one for gossiping about Ichigo. I was really starting to like this guy. But what the hell? Why didn't Chad know which bookstore Ichigo went too? Where the hell is he?

I raced through the shadows trying to pick up on Ichigo's scent. From this distance it was a pain in the ass. I stopped when I caught my reflection. I looked like a panicked girl. How much trouble could one teenage boy get into in seaside town?

I stood and flared my senses hopping from mind to mind looking for people who had seen a striking orange haired teen. Anger flared when I found a group of thugs who had seen him. The thoughts of two men seemed particularly disturbing…

_That kid looks like he might be a fun to play with… Hopefully he'll put up a fight and make it interesting… We got his attention now boys… I can smell his fear… Checking over his shoulder and walking a bit faster… He doesn't even realise we're herding him… Like a little lamb… God those pouty lips wrapped around my cock… I'll make him scream before I tear out that orange hair while I pound his…_

Fuck! Finally I saw where they were and it was finally dark enough for me to move about but I needed to move fast. They were close to where I'd parked the car at a marina. Those guys better not touch him! Rage was surging through me directed at the men, but partially at my own error in failing to keep close enough watch on Ichigo...

Only Ichigo could find trouble just by breathing…

* * *

**Ichigos POV:**

I left the bookstore and put the Quileute history book I'd bought in my bag. I still had a few minutes to meet up with Chad and Uryuu at the restaurant. When I looked up I realised that darkness had descended and I was… well ok a little bit turned around. I hadn't really been paying attention to where the restaurant was and I'd seemed to maybe take a wrong turn somewhere.

As I was looking around I bumped into a big gruff looking guy and his friend. I mumbled an apology and kept moving. They threw some insults at me, but I didn't really pay them any notice. It was only two of them. I was pretty certain I'd give them a run if they felt like taking it further.

The book in my bag seemed to weigh a tonne though and I really just wanted to get back home now and look through it. I was certain I'd figure out more…

"Fisher… Looks like the kid is still ignoring you – maybe you're too much man for him huh?" Shit, they were following me…

"Hey! Punk! Come on! Don't make me chase you… It'll only get me more excited…" What the hell was wrong with these guys?

I hurried my steps as I took a quick look behind me. Still only two of them… where the fuck am I? I turned down a side alley and noticed a couple of other guys at the end of it, but there was another side alley I darted down. Shit, is that four of em now…

I exited the alley and found myself in the parking lot of a little marina but there were no lights on in any of the buildings or boats and it looked absent of anybody who could be of any use to me. I kept walking even though I could hear the leering and footsteps of more than four people behind me…

In the middle of the carpark I turned to face them. I kept my face as blank as I could. I wouldn't go easily, but cockiness often got me into more trouble.

"Look at em Fisher! You sure know how to pick em. He definitely looks like he'll play. All that fire in his eyes. Makes me hard just thinking about it!" Ok, so maybe I hadn't looked as blank as I'd hoped.

"Calm yourself Shrieker… Wouldn't want to get your hands dirty just yet! Plenty of time for that… Let the others play with him first." The guy called Fisher smirked at me.

So five of em all up. The Fisher and Shrieker guys I'd bumped into before looked like they'd cause the most trouble. I was unarmed, but the three thugs approaching didn't seem to have any weapons either. Then Shrieker pulled something out from under his shirt. The light from the moon glinted from the blade as he twirled it in his hand. Great… So I would need to keep him in my sights while I took out the three others.

I took a deep breath while I held my ground waiting for the lackeys. They were so sure of themselves. I could almost taste the overconfidence dripping off them. Idiot 1 had the audacity to laugh as he stepped into my face and grabbed my shirt with one hand and raised his fist to punch me.

"Oi! Not his mouth!" Shrieker yelled. Idiot 1 faltered but it didn't matter. I stepped into him throwing off his balance at my sudden advance and clapped both hands to his ears then a quick jab to his throat that dropped him to the ground. My knee came up and connected to his jaw as Idiot 2 charged at me. I dodged his shoulder charge and swept out with my leg to trip him using his body weight against him. He slammed into the ground with a yell, but I thought I'd have a bit of time to deal with Idiot 3 first.

I spun to face him and found a foot meeting my chest that knocked the wind out of me and a landed on my butt.

Shit.

Rolling back onto my feet I narrowly missed another kick and stepped inside it and rammed the heel of my palm into his nose. I was about to hit him again when I felt the blade of knife at my throat.

"Kid… I'm nearly jizzing in my pants watching you-". The squeal of familiar tyres and roar of an engine, coupled with the lights of a Porsche that came racing into the car park at unbelievable speed cut Shriekers words off. It barrelled straight towards us and for a second I literally felt like I was going to be killed twice tonight even as I held my ground. Rivalling Ken Block in precision; the ass of the car suddenly came round so the passenger door was right next to me.

Byakuya fucking Kuchiki-Urahara! I was happy to see him. For more than one reason. I breathed out slightly, the knife had disappeared as Shrieker had darted away from the oncoming car.

Right then, it didn't matter that I had been fighting to stop myself getting gang-banged by horny fuckwit morons and then stabbed to death on some shitty marina in Port Angeles. All that mattered was the guy that stepped out of the Porsche. Long black hair flowing, super strong arms, pale white skin... and of course eyes that looked like they could lightening bolts from them. Typical!

It hadn't crossed my mind that he wouldn't hit me with the car though… All I could think of was that he was here, rescuing me… again! I groaned inwardly even with my heart thumping in my chest.

"Get in the car Ichigo!" He voice sent chills through me. It was deep and rough and promised violent repercussions if I didn't obey.

I didn't need to be told twice.

"Oi fucker! Get your own toy-". The thugs had all given the car a wide at Byakuya's entrance. But when he walked closer he growled low and glared at them; he got them to stumble back. Yeh. His look was scary. But I found myself less scared. I borne the brunt of that look and survived. Who was I kidding he could melt me with a whisper much less one of his famous black death looks. I almost felt sorry for the thugs, until I remembered the knife at my throat.

Looking at Byakuya, for a moment I thought he was going to take them on and almost leant on the horn, but he was back in the car before I needed to do anything.

He growled again and he looked like he was in pain. He didn't look at me though, and instead threw the car into reverse at speed before flicking the wheel and throwing the car into a reverse 180. I bounced around in my seat and hit my head against the window.

"Ow!"

"Put. Your. Seatbealt. On!" His turned to face me and took my breathe away. As I took in his murderous black glare it occurred to me that even then he was still one of the most magnificent things I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing... How could I ever hope to become something important to him?


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Thanks to Guest, AgeIsJustANumberBaby, SLYSWN and TLCatLady for the reviews. Credit as always to Tite Kubo and S Meyers for the chars and plots even if I occasionally deviate from or change them they are certainly not the product of my brain, but theirs! Mistakes… yep those would be all mine though!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Earlier that afternoon on the outskirts of Forks… **

A portly non muscly ranger made his way up the track to his house after his hard day's work. He was looking forward to a long bath and a nice juicy steak at the diner. He checked his watch to see how much time he has before he had to meet up with Isshin… a shadow glinted off the watch face alerting him to something behind him…

He turned and heard a branch crack back in front of him, but when he spun back around the air in front of him was empty. His senses shifted to high alert. He reached for his gun in the holster, his fingers fumbling in around as he registered he had been unarmed in the space of exiting his vehicle and walking a few steps up the track to his house. Confusion and panic setting in…

"Looking for this Mister?"

He turned to face a teenager with brilliant red eyes twirling his gun deftly in his fingers… before he's punched and knocked back several feet up the track. The large portly man yells in pain, and tries to roll over and crawl into his house. He has more guns in there he thinks. He crawls another step before the teenager walks up to him and grabs his leg and flings him back down the track at least 20 feet like he weighed nothing.

The impact stuns him momentarily, but when he looks up he sees three people standing over him. Red eyes look down on him.

"Playing with our food again Moe… like a pathetic human is worth our time." A tall thin man with black hair stares at him in disdain.

"At least this one's got some meat on him." The teen smirked before the ranger.

"This is gonna hurt heaps Mr, so feel free to scream for us ok."

The portly ranger did scream… for about thirty seconds.

* * *

**At La Push – First Beach:**

"Stark, holy shit you're burning up man."

"I don't feel too good Nnoi…"

"If you were sick you should of said something. Come on lets head back." The wiry black longhaired teen makes a grab for Starks shoulder.

"I wasn't arghhhh…." The touch of Nnoitra's hand against Stark's shoulder tips sends his pain senses into overload. His body slams into the ground as he half convulses trying to control himself.

"Shit! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ahhh, everything's burning… go get someone… I ahhrrrrgggggggggg."

"I can't leave you here you idiot!"

"Just go! I'll… Be… Fine… JUST GO!"

Nnoitra looked down at his boyfriend Stark writhing in pain and burning up. His long hair was plastered to his sweating face, and his stomach muscles were all tensed. His eyes scrunched.

"I'll double you back on my bike, you'll get help faster if you come with me." He pleaded with Stark, who just shook his head.

"GO NOW NNOITRA!"

The raven haired youth jumped on his motorbike and tore off to find help.

Stark watched him leave before he rolled over on the ground. He'd been holding something back while Nnoitra was around, but now that he was alone he was free to let go.

The sound of bones cracking rippled through his body quickly causing intense pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before as it tore at his skin. He tried to keep his breathing even as calm began to spread through him starting at his toes. There on the beach he watched as giant paws grew on his feet, his legs next changing into powerful hind quarters. He screamed as the change moved further up his body, although at least the pain had subsided. Now it was just shock. His screaming continued before it changed into a howl. He promptly passed out in a pile of shredded clothing and sneakers.

Mayuri heard the howl at the same time as he spied Nnoitra flying towards him with a panicked look on his face.

"Chief May, Thank god! Something's wrong with Stark. I left him at the beach but he's really sick-".

"Gimme your bike. Run and tell Kyoraku to meet me on the beach."

He almost pushed Nnoitra off his motorbike. The howl of a wolf so close to home could only be one thing…

"But Chief May! Chief May what's wrong with him?"

"Just go get Kyoraku! Tell him to bring clothes and maybe blankets!" He raced back to the beach, hoping Coyote Stark was just sick, but he knew in all likelihood the eldest of this generation's Quileute children had most likely been triggered to turn…

He entered the beach following the freshest tyre tracks and saw a body of a large beast lying near some rocks. It moved slowly as he approached and staggered before rising up fully on all fours. Mayuri had only ever seen his father shift once or twice and he was so young he had figured the giant wolf at the time was just his childlike view – but as Stark stood to his full height he realised it was clearly a wolf thing. Stark's form stood almost as tall as a full grown man. His head dipped down and he yipped as though trying to talk before he shook his head confused.

"Stark, can you shift back son?" Mayuri watched as the large dark brown wolf before him seemed to shimmer as it shook its body before it phased into the naked young adult form. Stark looked up to Mayuri and opened his mouth… and then promptly passed out again.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

**Back in the Porsche with Byakuya and Ichigo:**

**Byakuyas POV:**

"Fisher… Looks like the kid is still ignoring you – maybe you're too much man for him huh?" Just ignore them Ichigo. Run away even would be better.

"Hey! Punk! Come on! Don't make me chase you… It'll only get me more excited…" This guy needed to die… The sadistic nutcase!

I'm a freaking vampire! How the hell did Ichigo get so freaking far away from me! I raced through the streets to my car hoping I'd make it in time.

I was still watching through the murderous eyes of this Fisher guy, but the loud thoughts coming from his companion had my blood boiling! If they laid a finger on Ichigo I was certain I'd come up with some very torturous payback for them.

"Look at em Fisher! You sure know how to pick em. He definitely looks like he'll play. All that fire in his eyes. Makes me hard just thinking about it!"

"Calm yourself Shrieker… Wouldn't want to get your hands dirty just yet! Plenty of time for that… Let the others play with him first."

Five against one, typical back alley scum. They always travelled in packs trying to prey upon the innocent. Ichigo I'm coming! I was at my car now.

"Oi! Not his mouth!" Fisher yelled. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

I was screaming to myself that I was going to be too late. Ichigo would get hurt… then I watched Ichigo defend himself. He stepped into an assailant's reach and clapped both of hands to his ears then followed up with a quick jab to his throat. As the assailant dropped Ichigo's knee moved up and connected to his jaw.

I was stunned before I realised he still had four others to deal with. And his element of surprise in not being taken easily was unlikely to last on all of them.

Ichigo dodged a shoulder charge from the second assailant and gracefully executed a leg sweep that would rival anything Toshiro and I could perform. The second guy fell but I saw the third approaching in Ichigo's flank. Damn!

He was hit in the chest, but as graceful as he was with his legsweep he rolled back onto his feet and dodged another kick that had been aimed at his head by the third guy. I narrowly missed a parked car through the small lane to enter the marina as I saw Ichigo down the third guy, but the knife that Fisher's companion held to Ichigo's throat that had me flooring the Porsche into the marina.

"Kid… I'm nearly jizzing in my pants watching you-".

I drove straight towards them and spun the car at the last second so Ichigo could get in. I was out of the car growling trying to keep the vampire inside me from going apeshit. I saw Ichigo and unfortunately myself in his eyes. I knew I looked bad. Right now I was ready to kill these guys. But I didn't want Ichigo to see that side of me. This was so bad.

"Get in the car Ichigo!" I was barely keeping myself contained. Thankfully he jumped into the car without argument. I noticed then how close I'd actually gotten to him. He hadn't moved at all in my approach. I could have easily run him over. For fuck's sake does he not value his human life at all!

"Oi fucker! Get your own toy-". The lowlife scumbag murdering bastard spoke. I took a step forward and gave my inner vampire a little release. Growling low I advanced on them and they finally got the clue that I was the scariest fucker on the marina right now and they stumbled back.

"I'll be back for you…" I tried to convey all the pain I was going to inflict in those five words as I could, before I turned and got back in the car.

I should have taken a deep breath before I got in the car. I let out a loud growl as I threw the car into reverse and stepped on the gas. I needed to crank a window before Ichigo's scent had me completely flipping out! I spun the car around and drove Ichigo away. I'd underestimated how easily trouble seemed to find Ichigo. And he was still under the constant threat of me as well…

"Ow!" Great, now my driving is hurting him…

"Put. Your. Seatbealt. On!" I gritted out the command as I turned to face him trying to not breathe him in.

"Why don't you put yours on?" He snapped at me.

I turned to look at him, and in the street light saw myself in his eyes. Fuck! I was close to feral.

"Would you talk about something mundane to distract me Ichigo? Before I turn the car around and go and rip those guys heads off!"

"Whoa! They were dicks yeh, but that's a bit pyscho don't you think?"

"You don't know what they were thinking! The sick things they wanted to do to you!"

"Uhh I kinda guessed from the way they were talking you know. Fuck wait how did you know what they said?" He looked at me suspiciously and thankfully opened his window. His scent partially sucked out the window.

"It wasn't hard to figure out what they wanted to do to you."

"Yeh… I guess… shit I need some air. I feel like I'm gonna pass out." He started to strip off his jacket and hoody… I groaned as his sweat soaked stomach was revealed, his scent flourished in the car again. The vampire monster inside of me instantly switched to full on lust mode.

"Why are you talking your clothes off?"

"Adrenaline rush… I needa cool off. Is that ok?"

"Why didn't you run from them Ichigo? They could have killed you." My voice was low and gravelly.

"What the fuck! Have you been driving this fast the whole time?" Ichigo's voice suddenly yelled as he felt us lurch around a slow moving car as he finally got himself righted in his seat after removing some clothes.

"You didn't answer my question Ichigo?" I eased up off the gas pedal though and the car slowed down noticeably.

"Sucks when that happens don't it." His voice took on a tone I hadn't been expecting. It almost sounded… seductive! Jesus Christ his heart is beating so fast. I stopped the moan leaving my throat and tried to kerb the lust that had me almost throw myself at him.

I saw the restaurant that Chad and Uryuu had indicated they were expecting to meet Ichigo at up ahead. I pulled the car over as the boys exited the restaurant.

"How did you know-". I climbed out of the car quickly breathing deeply and signalled Uryuu who looked at me like I was an alien for it.

Luckily they spotted Ichigo climbing out of the passenger seat.

"Ichigo…" _He's safe. That's good. Where did he meet Byakuya. I'll ask him later._

"Hey, Ichigo. We were just about to call the cops and go looking for you. And instead you've just been hanging out with Byakuya Kuchiki… Next time answer your cell would you?" _I'm with Orihime now… I don't care if he's interested in that ice princess guy!_

"Sorry guys, I got lost. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeh, I was hungry. You want us to wait for you?" _Get Kuchiki to take you home. You obviously want to hang out with him anyway!_

"If you don't mind, I'll stay with Ichigo and make sure he has something to eat. I'll drop him home afterwards as well." I stared at Uryuu blankly until he looked away nervously.

"Byakuya… are you sure?" Ichigo seemed hesitant, and the euphoria from the fight before seemed to be fading from him now.

"If it's ok with you I don't mind."

"Ichigo, Uryuu and I don't mind waiting of course, but if you're ok with Byakuya then we'll go…" _He looks nervous, but it's not the same type of nervous like when he's around Orihime or Uryuu. _

"Huh, yeh, it's all good Chad. You guys go ahead. Thanks for the ride and hanging out and stuff."

"No worries. See you tomorrow." Chad nodded his goodbye to Ichigo and I and Uryuu waved and walked off after him.

"Bye Ichigo. Kuchiki." _I wonder if he planned this? Are they together now? Wait- I don't care anymore. I mean if things don't work out with Orihime maybe that Ilfort guy might be interested. Ughh… do I really want to date one of the Res kids…_

Ichigo turned to look at me.

"You know I have a million questions right? Do you really want to sit in a restaurant and answer them?"

"I just want to make sure you don't collapse from shock first. Eating will help that. Shall we?" We walked into the restaurant together.

I kept my eyes on Ichigo watching his every move. The monster inside of me was calmer, but only just, the thoughts of the crowded room I filtered down to a low roar.

The maître de was paying no attention to Ichigo which I thought was weird. His hair was so bright, it was surprising everyone didn't stop to watch him walk through the room. Instead she was trying to get me to look at her, flipping her hair, pouting her lips and sticking out her chest. I paid her zero attention; instead I watched through the eyes of others while my physical eyes were for Ichigo only. I smirked at him as I watched him arch an eyebrow at her blatant display of peacocking.

"Table for two please… and make it private. I don't want any disturbances…"

"Really, oh okay… Right this way please…" _Why does he need privacy with that guy? I wish he would look at me. I haven't seen anyone this hot come in here in ages. I'll just slip him my number… and sway my hips a bit more, mmm I hope he's getting a good look._

I kept my eyes on Ichigo as I guided him after the parading maître de shaking my head a little. I heard him snicker as he tried to ignore her display.

"Is this one ok?" She smiled at us, but finally saw the close proximity of the two of us and for a second I thought I saw the lightbulb click in her head.

_Are they gay? No way that bleached haired brat could score that guy over me. Maybe they are family. That's it. Adopted brothers or something._

I nodded and pulled out Ichigo's chair for him.

"Oh… thanks Byakuya." He blushed as he took his seat. The woman left a little put out that we didn't acknowledge her further after letting us know our waitress would be along shortly.

Ichigo only had time to put his hoody back on and stow his jacket and bag on the chair beside him before our waitress approached. Once again, Ichigo was ignored in my presence as she favoured my outward appearance. I resisted the urge to growl as I duly ignored her in favour of checking with Ichigo on what he would like.

"Um, coke and the chicken fettuccine please."

"Make that two cokes."

"What about you Byakuya?"

"I'm fine Ichigo…" I purred to him accidentally. Ok it wasn't really accidental. I saw his blush extend over his cheekbones.

The waitress almost squeaked as she hurried away with the order. I could hear her crying in her head over what she hoped she hadn't seen.

"You really need to stop doing that Byakuya." Ichigo looked me in the eye as he tried to maintain a serious tone.

"Doing what… Ichigo?"

"That. You're sending me mixed messages… dazzling the poor waitress and maître de. Its really unfair." He looked away and spoke less confidently know.

"Dazzling them… I didn't even look at them. And if I'm sending you mixed messages… well I can't be trying hard enough with you…" I had leant in close to him and he had subconsciously moved toward me as well.

"Tell me… how did you know I was in trouble tonight? How did you know my friends were at this restaurant waiting for me?" His voice was shaky now. Both questions were valid; one could be explained away as coincidence, but not both. I sat back and took a deep breath as the waitress appeared and placed the drinks down for us.

"Would you guys like anything else? You sure I can't get you anything hon?" The waitress tried to sidle up close to me while I kept my eyes on Ichigo.

"He said he was fine. We don't need anything else." An irritated Ichigo glared up at her. She got the message and walked away dejectedly.

"Are you going to answer me Byakuya? Or should I just leave now so you and the waitress and maître de can have a 3some?" The irritation over all the unanswered questions that were no doubt circling his head seemed to be ruling him as he stood up.

"Wait… please… sit back down Ichigo… I… its complicated." I frowned.

"Ok, well I'm sure I can keep up with complicated." He smirked at me as he sat back down. I remembered using that line on him in Biology last week…

The waitress returned with the fettuccine for Ichigo and he nodded his thanks, before she left us without any further questions.

He made no move to eat the food in front of him; instead he was looking at me expectantly.

"You eat and I'll talk." He nodded and then picked up his fork finally. Okay, part of me wanted to explain everything… but I decided to go with partial truths for now. I looked down at the napkin on the table and started talking.

"I was driving through the area when I saw your friends here. I could hear them thinking about where you were. They sounded worried that you weren't here. I drove around and finally heard those guys that approached you… The things they wanted to do to you… The things they've done to others… It took me awhile to finally pinpoint where you were. If I hadn't…" I looked up to see Ichigo staring at me, a fork full of fettuccine poised in front of his mouth.

"You… can read… minds?" His voice was whispered. I nodded to him.

"Eat… yes, I can read every mind in this restaurant right now… except yours."

"Bullshit!"

"Hmm, that guy, sex with his boss, the waitress, trying to figure out if she has a chance with me, that guy – he's thinking about his cat… those woman over there are counting the calories of the dessert they want to share… with you its… just blank…"

"What's wrong with me?" His brown eyes closed and his shoulders slumped forward. He looked so sullen that my intrusive ability had no effect on him.

"Ichigo… I tell you I can read people's minds except yours and you look like I just killed your puppy…"

"I - well, why am I always the odd one out?" He scowled and looked at the food in front of him.

"Well I do not think the flaw is with you Ichigo… Would you eat that food!"

"I should probably thank you for saving me… again. It's almost like a full time job for you." He looked up at me and smiled. My unbeating heart nearly gave out as he shone beside me with just a simple smile.

"You do seem to be able to attract near fatal accidents too easily…" Far too easily I thought. And Ichigo only knew of two, not including the two times I nearly run him over or the fact that at any time I could kill him if I couldn't control myself around him… My hand reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face as I looked at the table napkin again.

I small groan escaped his lips before he coughed to cover it.

"Something wrong… Ichigo…?"

"N-no, stop that!" The blush and accelerated heart beat would give him away every time. But a part of me couldn't help but love it so much…

He'd barely touched his food and it looked cold now.

"Come on then… I should get you home then."

The ride home had been quieter than I was expecting. I wondered if he was in shock from the fight, or the confession of my mind reading.

I couldn't bring myself to ask him to keep it a secret, but I had a feeling he'd keep this to himself. There was one thing I wanted to know about however.

"Ichigo, you didn't tell me why you stood and fought those guys earlier?"

"Oh… well, I was lost in the area. Maybe I could have outrun them, but there was still too many of them. And if I tired myself out, well I wouldn't have been able to fight them off as well. I figured I could incapacitate them enough to get away from them easier… Shit! I should probably have reported them to the cops!"

"I'll get Kisuke to call it in when I get home. I've got information for the authorities that can be used to keep them in jail for a long time…" I would prefer to just outright kill them for what they were thinking of doing to Ichigo… The anger was coming back fast…

"Tell me how you learned to fight Ichigo." I needed his voice to distract me from them...

"Oh well… umm, I watched Karate Kid a lot and took some self-defence classes at school. I got bullied a bit…"

"Really?"

"Yeh, my mother would have liked me to join a dojo but I preferred my own company I guess and the movies more… are you laughing at me…?"

"No not at all… Karate Kid is pretty retro for you to get inspired by. I would have pictured you more into Jet Li or Jackie Chan maybe."

"Those guys are amazing too but the older movies… just seemed more realistic to what a normal person could actually achieve with hard work I guess without super flashy special effects…" He turned to look at me thoughtfully before continuing on.

"The guy with the knife… I knew before the fight that I had to keep an eye on him and the other one… Fisher I think his name was… I turned my back for a second and he was on me… If you hadn't of arrived when you did…"

"Don't Ichigo… You're not hurt so we don't have to think about what could have happened…"

I wanted to reach over and offer some form of comfort, but at that moment we rounded a corner into Forks and the police station came into view.

There were several police cruisers parked outside as well as an ambulance and the undertaker's vehicle. Kisuke's Mercedes was also parked there.

"Jesus, Byakuya would you mind stopping?"

"Mmm. Something's going on…"

We exited the car as Kisuke came out of the police station.

"Byakuya, Ichigo…"

"Dr Urahara? What's going on?"

"Ichigo, I'm afraid there was an animal attack involving one of your father's rangers…" _It was a vampire attack Byakuya… on the outskirts of town… three unknown vampires. It's not the first attack in the area apparently…_

"Is Isshin…?" Ichigo's face paled. Rogue vampires feeding and killing in our territory… Great!

"You're father is inside. You should go in and make sure he's ok. Mr Omeda was a long-time friend of his and valuable member of the community… You're father's a little shaken."

"Sure, ah thanks again Byakuya… Dr Urahara."

I watched him run inside as Kisuke and I nodded to each other that we would talk more at home.

* * *

**Urahara living room - 10 minutes later:**

Our family was waiting in the living room as Kisuke and I returned.

"Renji and I will go scout the area. Do we know who they were?" I voiced, but I could see that no one had any idea.

I searched Kisuke's mind for information on the body, noting three differing sets of vampire teeth, and scent in his mind of the vampires. They had barely concealed themselves. I nodded to him so he knew I had all the information he could give me.

"I have another problem that might be better handled by you Kisuke."

"What do you need son? And does it have to do with why you were with Ichigo just now?"

I filled everyone in on the encounter that Ichigo had with the murderous thugs this evening. Vampires are hard to shock but I could see their perceptions of Ichigo raising in their minds as I recounted his defensive skills.

"Five adults against one teenage boy… kid's got sac that's for sure." Renji smirked.

"He's Byakuya's intended, you didn't expect him to fall for someone like that wimpy Orihime did you Renji?" Toshiro nudged Renji in the shoulder with a grin.

"If I see their faces I'm likely to kill them… your gifts Kisuke, might be more useful in disabling them and dropping them off to the authorities. They need to be stopped."

"Of course… Just because they are human does not give them the right to hunt their own. Yoruichi and I will take care of it son."

I could see Yoruichi's eyes flashing… "I might not condone vampire violence against humans… but well murderers are a different kettle of fish. Let's go."

Kisuke and Yoruichi were out the door, the sound of his Mercedes starting before it sped off down the driveway.

"You seen anything about these rogue vamps Ruks?" Renji asked. She shook her head.

"Well I feel like a run. We'll all go to that Omeda guys place and fan out. If they are travelling together we should be able to pick up their scent easily enough." Toshiro was itching to let off some steam it seemed.

"If they have gone anywhere near the Kurosaki place I'll kill them myself…" My brothers and sisters all turned to look at me.

"How about we go scouting and you head back to Ichigo's brother? That way you won't do anything too stupid if we come across the rogues."

"He's just so accident prone… I'd feel more comfortable if I was watching over him." I sighed… It would be just like him to decide to go for a run and stumble into the rogue vamps alone…

"Just turn him already and be done with it." Renji muttered as he flitted out the door with Toshiro and Rangiku behind him.

"Don't worry. I'll push him into a tree as I run past him for you." Rukia gave me a broad smile before she flitted off as well.

* * *

**Kurosaki residence – an hour later:**

I'd never had to experience such sadness with Isshin before. He often performed like a child in front of me and could cry like a baby on demand but that was all an act. This was different. Mr Omeda had been a childhood friend and co-worker. They weren't best friends like Mayuri Black or Shunsui Kyoraku, but they were buddies none the less.

I got him a beer from the fridge and let him know I was there if he wanted to talk, but he just patted my shoulder, told me to keep my guard up around the wood edge, and told me to go do my homework.

It wasn't the first time I had wished that he'd had a woman in his life to talk to about this stuff. I wondered briefly if I should call Mayuri and let him know Dad might need to chat, but decided I should probably give him some time to himself tonight.

I jumped through the shower, my hair still damp when the events of the evening finally caught up with me.

My bag, that I'd thrown on the floor lay half open and the Quileute book that I'd bought at the bookstore was visible to me.

So much had happened since I'd put in there… being chased, the fight, the knife and threats, Byakuya nearing running me over again, Byakuya being there in the first place saving me, Byakuya taking me to dinner, Byakuya telling me he could read everyone's mind but mine… Byakuya… It all circled around him. I wouldn't have needed to get the book if I wasn't curious about Grimmjow's story… about Byakuya. Wow! I was a complete girl for him…

I grabbed the history book and sat at my computer desk and flicked through the pages. There were many legends of past tribal events and their warriors and chiefs of the past… After some pictures of whales and knives and spear heads I finally came across a section that referenced the Cold Ones. It looked to be only a couple of paragraphs though…

According to the tribal history the spirit wolves had only one enemy… killers who drank blood… immune to normal death blows… red eyes… skin so cold and deathly white… superior strength… superior speed...

Ok…

Grimmjow's words sprung up in my mind.

"_They killed a few of our people by draining their blood… They were incredibly strong and even harder to kill because their skin was hard like cold stone…The names that every Quileute is brought up to recognise as a Cold One Princess! Kisuke Urahara… Toshiro Hitsugaya-Urahara… Rukia Kuchiki-Urahara and Byakuya Kuchiki-Urahara!"_

Then there was Byakuya's unexplained speed when he saved me from being crushed, or his also unexplained strength when he saved me seconds later from being a car sandwich… his eyes changing from golden and calm to black and deadly… his pale white skin… his freezing cold fingers… mind reading… his family… the Quileute treaty… images spun in my head as I pushed myself back from the desk and felt the room spin.

There was only one thing left to confirm about the guy I'd fallen for so hard that I practically spent every conscious second thinking about… Was a Cold One supposedly… A vampire?

Sleep didn't come easy as I dreamt of knives, and fighting, of wolves, of Dracula, of the guy with the knife slicing into my throat… of Byakuya arriving just in time to lick the wound… for him to tell me he'd saved me… only for him to drain my blood himself…


End file.
